Anathema
by LoeyB's
Summary: Sebuah perasaan cemburu di masa lalu mengantarkan sebuah kutukan dan menjauhkan dirinya dari setiap orang. Dan hanya satu hal yang bisa digunakan sebagai penawarnya. ChanBaek – GENDERSWITCH. AU, DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Hidup dalam kesendirian sudah dilaluinya hampir selama separuh tahun eksistensinya di dunia. Sepi, sunyi, dan sendiri. Hanya di ruangan pribadinya yang berukuran cukup luas -atau bisa dikatakan sangat luas inilah ia menghabiskan waktunya sepanjang hari. Hanya di ruangan inilah ia bisa menyampaikan keluh kesahnya –segala hal yang mengganjal di hati juga pikirannya. Karena nyatanya tak seorang pun di dunia ini yang menginginkan kehadirannya.

Entah apa yang ada dalam dirinya hingga semua orang menjauhinya; tak seorang pun ingin mendekatinya. Ia tak pernah bertanya mengapa dirinya diperlakukan begitu asing oleh orang-orang. Hanya kedua orang tuanya yang masih peduli padanya. Mereka akan mengunjungi ruangannya untuk membawakan makan pagi, siang, juga makan malam untuknya serta mengajaknya untuk berbicara. Tapi itu belum cukup–tidak cukup. Ia hanya ingin kebebasan. Ia hanya ingin sebuah alasan yang jelas atas perlakuan kedua orang tuanya terhadapnya. Ia hanya ingin tahu apa yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya selama tujuh tahun ini –yang menyebabkan dirinya dipandang berbeda di mata orang-orang.

Keadaannya persis seperti seekor burung dalam sangkar. Tak pernah terbebas -melangkah lebih jauh dari pintu kamarnya sendiri, apalagi untuk menikmati udara segar di luar sana.

Apa salahnya? Dia hanya ingin keluar. Bermain bersama beberapa pelayan mungkin. Atau sekedar menyantap makanannya di ruang makan bersama anggota keluarga kerajaan yang lainnya seperti remaja normal pada umumnya.

Ia duduk memperhatikan pemandangan di luar sana –melalui sofa yang menghadap kearah jendela besar. Ia menatap kosong hamparan taman bunga daisy berwarna putih yang bermekaran di luar sana.

Sering kali pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya ia lontarkan saat ibunya berkunjung keruangannya. Pertanyaan yang mengganjal dalam benaknya selama ini. Kenapa ia diperlakukan seperti ini selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Bahkan setiap saat ia memohon pada ibunya untuk mengijinkannya keluar ruangan.

Tapi ia tak pernah sekalipun mendapati jawaban yang dapat memuaskan rasa penasarannya. _Kau harus tinggal di ruanganmu atas perintah ayahmu_. Hanya sepenggal kalimat itu yang dikatakan ibunya selama ini. Mungkin dulu –saat dirinya masih kecil, ia akan mematuhi begitu saja tanpa mencari tahu alasannya. Tetapi sekarang ia tidak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja. Otaknya tanpa sadar mulai bergejolak; menciptakan berbagai pertanyaan dan kesimpulan yang ia sendiri tidak yakin jawabannya.

Suatu malam, dirinya kembali bertanya. Namun kembali jawaban yang tidak memuaskan itu didapatnya. Jawaban monoton yang tak pernah berubah sejak tujuh tahun belakangan. Lagi dan lagi ia hanya diminta menuruti perintah ayahnya yang telah menjadi Raja; menggantikan posisi mendiang kakeknya untuk mewarisi kepemimpinan di negeri Flacourtia ini.

Hatinya berdenyut nyeri begitu otaknya tanpa sadar memutar kembali potongan kejadian di masa lalunya yang begitu kelam. Seperti sekelebat bayangan asing, otaknya menampilkan sebuah potongan adegan yang mulai ia lupakan seiring berjalannya waktu -atau mungkin seseorang yang dengan sengaja membuatnya melupakan semuanya.

Kakek.

Mengingatnya, menimbulkan perasaan nyeri dan menyesakkan di ulu hatinya. Tidak berdarah memang, tetapi terasa sakit seperti ada sebilah anak panah yang menghujam tepat di titik itu. Apa itu alasan dari perlakuan kedua orang tuanya selama tujuh tahun ini? Ya, sepertinya semua itulah yang menyebabkan keadaan ini. Kenangan pahit di masa lalu yang kubur, kini kembali kepermukaan.

 **ANATHEMA**

© Chiaki Bee

๑

Romance, Drama, Fantasy,

AU, GENDERSWITCH

CHAPTER • T

.

Baekhyun & Chanyeol

๑

 **Summary :**

Sebuah perasaan cemburu di masa lalu mengantarkan sebuah kutukan dan menjauhkan dirinya dari setiap orang. Dan hanya satu hal yang bisa digunakan sebagai penawarnya

 **ChanBaek** – **GENDERSWITCH**

.

 **° ANATHEMA °**

 **CHAPTER 1**

-Tujuh tahun yang lalu-

Kerajaan Flacourtia adalah kerajaan yang sangat makmur. Kerajaannya terletak di daerah yang subur, dan cukup sejuk. Setiap rakyatnya mencintai Raja mereka sepenuh hati. Raja Minki. Raja dari setiap Raja. Raja yang bijaksana, ramah dan peduli terhadap nasib rakyatnya. Tidak heran jika setiap kerajaan tetangga meraung mengungkapkan keiriannya pada kekuatan juga keindahan kerajaan Flacourtia.

Di sepanjang selasar istana yang mengarah menuju ke ballroom istana, telah dipenuhi oleh ratusan pelayan yang tampak hilir mudik tanpa henti sejak pagi tadi. Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat dinantikan oleh setiap orang. Malam dimana cucu tunggal dari Raja mereka memperingati pertambahan usia dengan diselenggarakannya pesta peringatan usianya yang menginjak sepuluh tahun.

Setiap rakyat di desa merayakannya dengan penuh suka cita. Setiap orang akan memanjatkan doa mereka untuk kesejahteraan dan umur yang panjang bagi tuan putri mereka juga anggota keluarga kerajaan yang lain.

Baekhyun –cucu kesayangan sang Raja berlari kecil sembari mengangkat sedikit gaunnya dan mengitari ballrom yang telah dihiasi sedemikian rupa. Ia tersenyum memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan berukuran luas itu. Malam ini; sebentar lagi ia akan merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya.

Hanya butuh sedikit sentuhan lagi hingga ruangan besar itu menjadi ruangan yang sempurna untuk perayaan malam ini.

Hup~

Belum sempat gadis mungil itu melanjutkan langkahnya, sebuah tangan yang hangat memegang bahunya. "Sayang, kenapa kau masih disini?"

Itu ibunya. Putri Ji Hyun. Menantu di kerajaan ini. Ia adalah sosok putri juga sosok ibu yang baik, hangat, lembut dan penyayang. Tidak salah Pangeran mempersuntingnya dahulu sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Setiap rakyat di Flacourtia menjadikan wanita cantik yang berasal dari negeri Asteria itu sebagai panutan mereka. Bagaimana bersahajanya sang putri yang sungguh ringan tangan. Walaupun dirinya hidup bergelimang harta, ia tetap tidak melupakan rakyatnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum –memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi. "Aku mau melihat kue ulang tahunku, ibu." Katanya.

Dengan senyum keibuannya, Putri Ji Hyun mengusak rambut putrinya. "Kau harus bersiap. Sebentar lagi para tamu akan berdatangan." Ujarnya. "Lagi pula sebentar lagi kau akan melihatnya."

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya. Ia menatap pintu di depan sana yang mengarah ke ruangan memasak atau biasa disebut dapur istana, lalu menunduk. "Baiklah."

Sepasang ibu dan anak itu melenggang, menuju ruangan Baekhyun. Si gadis mungil mengangkat gaunnya yang panjang untuk mempermudah dirinya melangkah. "Apa malam ini akan ada banyak orang?"

Ibunya mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Apa aku akan menjadi pusat perhatian?"

Ibunya terkekeh. "Ya. Kau akan menjadi tokoh utamanya malam ini."

"Kalau begitu, ibu harus mendandaniku secantik mungkin. Setuju?"

"Pasti." Putri Ji Hyun terkekeh memperhatikan betapa antusias putri kecilnya untuk menyambut sebuah pesta yang diadakan untuk dirinya. "Apa kau ingin bertemu pangeranmu malam ini?" godanya.

"Ibuuu.."

Putri Ji Hyun mengusak surai legam putri semata wayangnya dan menggiringnya menuju ruangannya untuk dirias sebelum pestanya dimulai.

e)(o

Malam telah tiba. Ballroom istana hingga taman istana mulai dipenuhi oleh ratusan manusia yang hadir. Tidak hanya dari kalangan kaum bangsawan, bahkan rakyat di desa-pun menikmati meriahnya pesta yang diadakan sang Raja.

Mereka menari, menikmati hidangan, menyalakan kembang api, juga menerbangkan lampion yang berisi doa dan harapan mereka untuk sang putri kecil yang menggemaskan –Baekhyun dan bersama-sama menyemarakkan pesta malam ini. Betapa bahagianya mereka bersama-sama menikmati pesta di istana hingga sepanjang jalan.

Langit malam ini pun terlihat indah dengan adanya ratusan lampion yang terbang semakin tinggi menghiasi langit kerajaan Flacourtia.

Sedangkan di dalam istana, Baekhyun tengah menikmati pestanya. Ia bertemu dengan orang-orang dari berbagai kalangan. Walaupun ini adalah kesekian kalinya ia bertemu dengan orang asing dalam sebuah pesta kerajaan, ia tetap merasakan kecanggungan. Jadi selama pesta berlangsung ia menggenggam tangan sang ibu dan akan merengek saat ibunya melepaskan genggamannya.

Dengan gaun berwarna merah mudanya yang cantik, dan surai legamnya yang tergerai indah, Baekhyun tampak menggemaskan pada malam ini. Tubuhnya yang mungil, mengharuskannya mendongak saat seseorang berbicara dengan ibunya.

Ibunya juga sangat cantik dan elegan malam ini. Dengan gaun berwarna peach dan surai yang tertata rapi –membuat semua perhatian tertuju pada sang calon Ratu di kerajaan Flacourtia.

Sedangkan ayahnya duduk di singgasana -bersebelahan dengan kakeknya. Ayah dan kakeknya malam ini terlihat gagah dengan pakaian khas mereka.

Pesta berlangsung sepanjang malam. Setelah pemotongan kue, mereka berdansa di tengah ballroom dengan suka cita hingga menjelang tengah malam.

Baekhyun melangkah di sepanjang koridor seorang diri. Ia menghentikan langkahnya begitu matanya memperhatikan pemandangan yang menarik. Ia membuka pintu balkon dan melangkah mendekati pagar pembatas. Langit dipenuhi oleh ratusan lampion yang melayang semakin tinggi secara perlahan. Gadis itu memperhatikan dengan mata yang membulat lucu dari balkon istana. Sungguh indah. Ia mencakupkan tangannya di depan dada, menunduk dan memejamkan matanya untuk memanjatkan doa di hari ulang tahunnya.

'Aku harap kebaikan selalu menyertai orang yang ku sayangi.'

e)(o

Malam semakin larut. Pesta telah usai dua jam yang lalu. Setiap orang tampaknya telah terlelap karena kelelahan setelah melalui pesta yang menyenangkan. Baekhyun bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya –ia belum sepenuhnya tertidur, hanya memejamkan matanya. Langit di luar sana tak menunjukkan adanya bintang ataupun bulan. Sepertinya hujan akan mengguyur bumi malam ini.

Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjangnya saat matanya tak sekalipun bisa terpejam. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa yang mengarah ke jendela besar. Di luar sana langit sesekali mengeluarkan kilat.

Cukup aneh mengingat sepanjang bulan ini langit sangat cerah. Tetapi malam ini -setelah pesta usai tiba-tiba guntur dan awan gelap menghalangi bulan dan bintang yang sejak tadi bersinar cerah.

Prangg~

Baekhyun terlonjak dari duduknya saat ia mendengar sebuah benda yang terjatuh. Sepertinya berasal dari lorong di luar, mengingat suara yang ditimbulkan cukup keras. Ia bangkit dan melangkah keluar dari ruangannya.

Gadis kecil itu mengedarkan pandangannya di setiap penjuru untuk mencari asal suara itu. Lorong yang gelap, sedikit mempersulit jarak pandangnya. Tak lama kemudian ia tersentak, matanya membulat saat ia melihat kakeknya yang berjalan tertatih di sepanjang koridor.

"Kakek!"

"Ada apa kakek?" Baekhyun mendekati pria tua itu.

"Kakek tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun. Hanya merasakan sedikit nyeri disini." Pria tua itu menyentuh dada kirinya dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya bertumpu pada dinding koridor. Dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal, ia mencoba berdiri tegak.

Baekhyun meraih lengan kakeknya untuk membantunya berdiri. Hingga akhirnya pria tua itu mengerang kembali dan mencengkram dadanya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Nafasnya tersengal dan keringat mengalir deras di dahinya. Tubuh tambunnya limbung karena tubuh mungil Baekhyun tak cukup kuat untuk menumpunya. Si mungil Baekhyun membulatkan matanya memperhatikan keadaan kakeknya yang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

"Ayah!" di ujung koridor, ayah dan ibunya berlari menghampiri kakeknya yang tak berdaya dengan nafas terputus-putus.

Pangeran Minho memanggil penjaga dan mengutus mereka untuk memanggil tabib istana. Sedangkan Baekhyun terisak di pelukan ibunya. Otaknya memutar setiap kejadian mengerikan itu. Dimana kakeknya terlihat kesakitan hingga jatuh tak berdaya tepat di depan matanya.

Putri Ji Hyun mengusap punggung Baekhyun lembut -menenangkan putri kecilnya yang menangis histeris. Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu dan terus menggumamkan kata maaf dalam dekapan ibunya.

e)(o

Malam ini, disaat waktu menunjukkan tengah malam, Flacourtia diselimuti kabut hitam. Raja mereka yang di banggakan dan di elu-elukan oleh setiap orang, malam ini telah berpulang ke pangkuan Tuhan.

Berita tentang kematian sang Raja menyebar dengan cepat hingga ke pelosok desa.

Seluruh rakyat turun ke jalanan -menangis dan turut mendoakan kepergian Raja mereka tercinta. Tak peduli hujan deras dan guntur di langit. Mereka bersujud sepanjang malam hanya untuk menangisi kepergian Raja mereka yang secara tiba-tiba.

Langit yang diguyur hujan dan guntur yang saling bersautan seolah turut mengungkapkan rasa kesedihan atas berpulangnya sang Raja.

Tak seorangpun percaya Raja mereka telah tiada. Tubuhnya yang sehat dan bugar walau tak lagi muda menjadikan kematiannya seperti sebuah pukulan bagi setiap orang.

Bahkan tak pernah sekalipun mereka mendengar sang Raja yang jatuh sakit.

e)(o

Putri Ji Hyun mengusap surai putri Baekhyun yang terlelap seusai menangis hebat sepanjang malam. Sepertinya putri kecilnya terguncang atas kejadian yang menimpa kakeknya tepat di depan matanya sendiri.

Setelah mendapati putrinya yang terlelap, ia turun dari ranjang putrinya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Saat akan melangkah menjauh, pintu ruangan putrinya terlebih dahulu di buka dari luar. Pangeran Minho dan seorang pria paruh baya -pria yang menjadi kepercayaan Raja Minki berdiri disana -tengah menatapnya dengan raut yang sulit dibaca.

Dan sekelebat perasaan asing menderanya. Tatapan itu seolah menunjukkan sebuah pertanda yang tidak baik. Sepertinya badai akan terjadi kembali di istana ini. Semuanya tidak baik-baik saja. Putri Ji Hyun menelan salivanya. Seketika jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia menatap putrinya yang masih terlelap lalu berjalan mengikuti suami dan pria itu.

e)(o

Di sepanjang koridor yang mengarah menuju ruangan milik Raja Minki, dipenuhi oleh para pelayan istana yang bersujud; menangisi kepergian sang Raja.

Mereka menangisi kepergian Raja mereka yang terbilang misterius. Sang Raja tak pernah mengeluh sakit, bahkan tabib istana yang selalu memeriksa kondisi sang Raja setiap harinya tak pernah menemukan penyakit serius yang bersarang dalam tubuh sang Raja.

Di dalam ruangan itu berdiri Pangeran Minho, Putri Ji Hyun dan seorang pria paruh baya yang menjadi kepercayaan mendiang Raja Minki selama ini.

Setelah wasiat mendiang Raja di bacakan di hadapan beberapa saksi, akhirnya diputuskan bahwa Pangeran Minho akan menggantikan Raja Minki sebagai Raja Flacourtia selanjutnya.

Pangeran Minho menatap tubuh ayahnya yang telah terbujur kaku di atas ranjangnya. Memberikan penghormatan terakhir sebelum tubuhnya di makamkan di tempat pemakaman khusus keluarga istana.

Pangeran Minho memimpin jalannya pemakaman tersebut yang dihadiri oleh keluarga kerajaan juga dengan rakyat yang mengiringi hingga tempat pemakaman. Dalam hati ia berdoa untuk mendiang ayahnya dan sesekali otaknya memutar kenangan kebersamaannya bersama sang ayah sebelum beliau tutup usia.

" _Ayah aku akan melanjutkan tahta kerajaan dan menerapkan semua yang telah kau ajarkan padaku."_

e)(o

Langit masih diselimuti awan gelap sejak malam saat kematian ayahnya. Tak sedikitpun menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berubah terang. Raja Minho memperhatikannya dari jendela besar di ruangannya. Ia berdiri disana sedangkan pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Perasaannya tidaklah berubah membaik sedikitpun sejak kemarin.

Makanan yang selalu diantarkan pelayan atau istrinya ke ruangan pribadinya tak ia sentuh sedikitpun. Nafsu makannya seolah menguap entah kemana. Tak ada niatan untuk mencicipinya walaupun makanan yang dihidangkan adalah makanan favoritnya yang selalu menggugah seleranya di hari lain.

Entah apa yang mengusiknya. Apa ini karena kematian ayahnya yang tidak wajar atau sesuatu yang lain?

Raja Minho kembali mengingat setiap perkataan tabib istana kemarin malam yang mengusiknya hingga kini.

" _Yang Mulia... m-maafkan hamba. Hamba telah memeriksa Yang Mulia Raja dengan berbagai cara tapi..." tabib itu menjeda kalimatnya. Menimbulkan kerutan di dahi Pangeran Minho._

" _Tapi apa?"_

" _Tapi.. tapi tidak ada hal yang aneh pada tubuh Yang Mulia Raja. Beliau tidak memiliki penyakit kronis selain sakit kepala biasa, Yang Mulia"_

 _Pangeran Minho membolakan maniknya mendengar penjelasan tabib usia paruh baya itu. "Jadi maksudmu ayahku meninggal bukan karena penyakit?"_

" _Yang Mulia penggal saja kepala hamba.."_

" _Lima belas tahun lamanya hamba memeriksa keadaan Yang Mulia Raja setiap harinya, tapi tidak ada penyakit mematikan apapun dalam tubuh Raja hingga saat ini."_

 _Tabib itu berlutut dan menangkup tangannya di depan dada. Pangeran Minho memintanya berdiri dan ia dilanda kebingungan saat ini. Tidak mungkin tabib istana itu salah. Karena ia telah dipercaya selama bertahun-tahun oleh mendiang Raja terdahulu._

 _Pangeran Minho menatap tubuh ayahnya yang terbaring kaku di ranjangnya dengan dahi yang berkerut_.

"Tuanku. Seseorang ingin berbicara denganmu." Istrinya -Ratu Ji Hyun menyadarkan Raja Minho dari khayalannya.

Ia menatap istrinya dan mendapati seorang wanita sebayanya berdiri disana. Wanita dengan rambut yang mulai memutih di usianya yang masih kepala tiga dengan gaun lusuh berwarna merah darah yang dilapisi jubah hitam.

"Han Ji Won?"

"Hormatku pada Yang Mulia Raja Minho." Wanita itu mengangkat sedikit gaunnya dan membungkukkan kepalanya -memberi hormat kepada sang Raja yang baru.

"Setelah sekian lamanya akhirnya kau kembali. Apakah sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi?"

Raja Minho mengernyitkan dahinya. Perasaannya yang sebelumnya mengambang kini bertambah kacau setelah kehadiran wanita tersebut. Bukannya ia membenci kehadiran wanita itu, bukan. Hanya saja sebuah janji di masa lalu, kembali teringat oleh sang Raja.

" _Aku akan pergi mengasingkan diriku jauh dari hiruk pikuk manusia. Dan aku akan kembali untuk melindungi kerajaan jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi."_ Itulah kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Han Ji Won beberapa tahun lalu.

Jika saat ini Han Ji Won muncul di istana, apa itu berarti sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi di istana? Ah, Raja Minho teringat akan mendiang ayahnya. Ia mencoba berfikir bahwa kembalinya Han Ji Won ialah tidak lain karena kematian ayahnya.

"Yang Mulia…" Han Ji Won memejamkan matanya. Raut kesedihan terlukis pada wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat tenang. Menyebabkan kerutan di dahi sang Raja juga sang Ratu yang berada di ruangan tersebut. "Kutukan sepuluh tahun yang lalu-"

Wanita itu menjeda kalimatnya –menunggu reaksi dari pasangan Raja dan Ratu di hadapannya. "Yang Mulia. Kutukan sepuluh tahun yang lalu tampaknya sudah mulai melekat pada Putri Baekhyun."

Dan satu kalimat itu seolah menghantam telak sang Raja juga Ratu. Mereka membelalakkan manik mereka dengan keterkejutan yang tak dapat di sembunyikan. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Apa maksudmu?!" seru sang Raja gusar. Hatinya yang kacau kian bertambah kacau akibat kenyataan pahit yang baru saja didengarnya. "I-itu t-tidak mungkin. Itu sudah lama berlalu. Yang benar saja!"

"Yang Mulia maafkan hamba. Seminggu sebelumnya hamba mendapatkan firasat tersebut. Dan firasat itu benar-benar menjadi nyata ketika hamba mendengar berita duka atas kematian Raja Minki."

Raja Minho dan Ratu Ji Hyun kembali membulatkan manik mereka atas fakta lain yang didengarnya. Raja Minho memegang dadanya yang terasa berdenyut dan ia menutup matanya. Sedangkan sang Ratu membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya. Air mata yang memenuhi pelupuk matanya akhirnya mengalir di pipi ranumnya.

"Istriku!"

Raja Minho membantu memapah istrinya untuk duduk di sofa tunggal saat istrinya nyaris tumbang. "Jadi… jadi maksudmu.." Sang Raja mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal sejenak. "Maksudmu putriku yang telah membunuh kakeknya?"

"Yang Mulia, maafkan hamba." Han Ji Won bersujud di kaki sang Raja.

Wanita itu memiliki keistimewaan yang didapatnya sejak lahir. Ia bisa merasakan apa yang terjadi di masa depan dan beberapa kelebihan lainnya. Lalu apa alasan Sang Raja untuk tidak mempercayainya? Ia merasakan perasaan yang tak menentu. Sedih, kecewa, terkejut dan.. entahlah. Bahkan terlalu sulit untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Begitupun dengan keadaan Ratu Ji Hyun yang sama hancurnya saat mendapati fakta yang menyakitkan tersebut. "Ini salahku. Maafkan aku." Nafasnya tersengal saat isakannya beradu dengan kalimatnya. "Ini semua salahku Yang Mulia."

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Ini semua salahku." Raja Minho mengelus punggung istrinya –mencoba menenangkan wanita dalam dekapannya walaupun hatinya sendiri tidaklah tenang.

Raja Minho menatap Han Ji Won dan bertanya. "Apa kau bisa mencarikan penawarnya?" sang Raja menatap wanita itu dengan sorot matanya yang menunjukkan betapa lelah dan hancurnya ia saat ini yang harus menerima fakta menyakitkan dalam waktu singkat.

Pertama fakta kematian ayahnya, kedua fakta mengenai kutukan itu dan juga fakta mengenai putrinya –kutukan yang menimpa putrinya yang menyebabkan kematian ayahnya.

"Hamba akan menemukan caranya, Yang Mulia." Han Ji Won membungkukkan kembali tubuhnya.

Raja menatap kosong pemandangan di luar sana.

Langit masih menampakkan awan hitamnya dan angin berhembus dengan kencang –menerbangkan dedaunan kering. Lihatlah bahkan langit pun ikut berduka atas apa yang menimpa kerajaan Flacourtia.

Raja Minho menghela nafasnya berat. Ia hanya berharap bisa mendapatkan penawar kutukan itu secepatnya. Ia rela melakukan apapun –meski harus menukar itu semua dengan nyawanya sendiri. Ini demi putrinya. Mengapa putrinya yang tak berdosa itu harus menerima semua masalah ini. Ini semua adalah kesalahannya di masa lalu. Kenapa tidak dirinya saja yang menerima hasil perbuatannya?

Ia menerawang -mengingat kenangan pahit di masa lalunya. Ini semua sungguh sulit dipercaya. Ia pikir semua yang terjadi di masa lalu itu hanya sebuah gertakan semata. Hanya berupa sebuah kecemburuan semata. Tapi ia salah besar. Semua ini adalah salahnya.

"Temukan penawar ini secepatnya. Dan kuharap tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui masalah ini. Termasuk Putri Baekhyun."

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang gadis mungil mendengarkan semuanya melalui celah pintu ruangan yang terbuka.

* * *

 **.: TBC :.**

* * *

Note Dee :

Sebelumnya saya mau makasih dulu untuk Chiaki Bee yang mau menulis plot fanfic ini. Dan makasih juga untuk readers yang ngeluangin waktu untuk baca fanfic ini. Saya harap fanfic ini bisa diterima dengan baik, bisa dinikmati walau agak berbeda untuk latar ceritanya. Sebagai info, Chanyeol (Atarian) dan Baekhyun (Minerva) memang tidak memakai nama mereka untuk menyesuaikan latar cerita yang bersetting negeri kerajaan seperti di dongeng. Pengennya sih supaya readers lebih bisa menghayati(?). Dan untuk Flacourtia –juga kerajaan lain yang akan di-mention kedepannya, bayangkan saja itu seperti kerajaan di film Tangled Rapunzel atau Shrek dengan Far-Far Away atau kerajaan-kerajaan di film Barbie dan Disney princess. Well itu saja dari saya. Semoga respon fanfic ini akan selalu positif dan kalian bisa menyemangati Chiaki Bee untuk menulis fanfic ini dan fanficnya yang lain sampai tamat. Thank you~

A/N : Request ff pertamaku dengan jalan cerita yang luar biasa dari Kak Dee.. Semoga ff ini tidak mengecewakan dan sedikit tidaknya sesuai dengan ekspektasi kak Dee dan readers semua ya hehe..

Malam ini aku update jamaah bareng author kece loh. Lolipopsehun, Brida Wu, Purflowerian dan RedApplee

Jangan lupa cek storylist mereka dan meninggalkan review setelah membaca ya^^

Pyooong~

ChiakiBee


	2. Chapter 2

Hujan yang lebat mengguyur kerajaan Flacourtia sejak siang tadi. Langit tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda hujan akan reda dalam waktu dekat. Kabut pun turut menemani disaat kegelapan mulai menyapa. Langit seolah-olah tengah mengutuknya tepat setelah ingatan masa lalunya seketika kembali berputar dalam otaknya –walaupun masih berupa potongan yang samar-samar. Lihatlah! Langit pun tahu bahwa ia adalah sang pendosa.

Ialah sang pembunuh.

Pembunuh sosok kakeknya di masa lalu.

Dan ia menyimpulkan suatu hal. Sebagai hasil perbuatannya, selama tujuh tahun lamanya matahari dan bulan juga bintang seolah enggan berlama-lama menampakkan dirinya di langit yang menaungi kerajaan Flacourtia. Tuhan benar-benar mengutuknya selama itu.

Yang ia ingat saat ini hanya saat dirinya menguping –atau lebih tepatnya secara tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya bersama seorang wanita. Wanita dengan penampilan jauh dari kata layak untuk mendapat perlakuan istimewa hingga bisa memasuki ruangan pribadi orang tuanya.

Saat itu dirinya masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami pembicaraan ketiga orang dewasa tersebut. Tapi ia mampu mengingat bagian saat wanita asing itu menyebut namanya dan menyebutkan perihal sebuah kutukan.

Baekhyun memperhatikan kedua tangannya yang bergetar. Tangan yang selalu sangat ia benci walaupun hanya sekedar untuk meliriknya. Lalu ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua pahanya yang ditekuk. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan bagaimana sang takdir yang berbuat sangat kejam dan tidak adil padanya.

Dengan kepala yang masih bertumpu pada lipatan kedua tangannya -di atas lututnya yang ditekuk, ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju hamparan rumput hijau yang tak lagi segar karena diguyur hujan –baik hujan ringan atau deras secara terus menerus di luaran sana. Setitik air mata mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

Otaknya tanpa sadar memaksa untuk mengingat tiap kejadian di masa lalunya. Berusaha menggali setiap memori yang sudah ia lupakan. Baekhyun hanya ingin mengingat setiap kejadian buruk itu untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dari beribu kemungkinan yang ia ciptakan. Hatinya bergemuruh seperti langit di luar sana. Semuanya tidak baik-baik saja. Tidak sama sekali.

"Baekhyun." Suara itu. Baekhyun mengenalnya sekalipun ia tidak mengangkat wajahnya. Karena hanya suara itu yang selalu di dengarnya setiap saat selama tujuh tahun lamanya.

"Baekhyun. Ibu membawakanmu makan malam." Benar. Wanita itu adalah sosok ibunya yang lembut dan penyayang.

Baekhyun mencintai ibunya. Sangat. Ia juga mencintai ayahnya sekalipun ayahnya mulai jarang menemuinya di ruangan pribadinya sejak beliau menduduki tahta -menggantikan mendiang kakeknya.

Ia hanya bergeming. Tak berniat mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun dari pemandangan di luaran sana. Apakah sebenci itukah ayahnya padanya hingga memberikan perintah langsung –perintah yang mengatakan agar dirinya tidak meninggalkan ruangannya untuk alasan apapun tanpa ijin dari beliau.

Sudah tujuh tahun lamanya tapi tak ada yang berubah pada nasibnya. Ia sudah menjadi anak yang baik selama ini. Seorang puteri yang baik, tapi kenapa ia masih diperlakukan seperti seorang tahanan? Ia sudah menginjak usia remaja sekarang. Salahkah jika dirinya mulai menuntut suatu alasan logis dari ibu atau ayahnya?

Terkadang dirinya merasa diperlakukan seperti seorang narapidana, tapi disaat lain dirinya merasa ini adalah bentuk kasih sayang yang berlimpah; kedua orang tuanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

"Baekhyun. Ayo makanlah sup ini sebelum dingin." bujuk ibunya –masih mempertahankan intonasi yang lembut. "Lihatlah! Ibu juga membawa makanan kesukaanmu. Bubur abalone."

Namun puterinya –Baekhyun masih bergeming. Menyuguhkan punggungnya tanpa berniat merespon panggilan ibunya. Wanita itu tidak menyerah, jadi ia melangkah memutari ranjang puterinya dan mengusak surai Baekhyun untuk mendapati tatapan kosong Baekhyun yang disertai sebulir air mata kepiluan.

 **ANATHEMA**

© Chiaki Bee

๑

Romance, Drama, Fantasy,

AU, GENDERSWITCH

CHAPTER • T

.

Baekhyun & Chanyeol

๑

 **Summary :**

Sebuah perasaan cemburu di masa lalu mengantarkan sebuah kutukan dan menjauhkan dirinya dari setiap orang. Dan hanya satu hal yang bisa digunakan sebagai penawarnya.

 **ChanBaek** – **GENDERSWITCH**

.

 **° ANATHEMA °**

 **CHAPTER 2**

"Yang Mulia. Penduduk desa kembali mengeluhkan masalah yang sama." Seorang pria bertubuh jangkung yang menjadi tangan kanan sang Raja menyerahkan selebaran kepada sang Raja. "Mereka kembali mengeluhkan masalah pertanian mereka yang gagal panen dan rusak akibat musim hujan yang terjadi sepanjang tahun."

"Bahkan gagalnya panen menyebabkan persediaan di gudang istana mulai menipis. Karena petani yang bertugas mengumpulkan hasil panen ke gudang istana mulai menurun drastis sejak lima tahun terakhir."

Di balik meja kerjanya, sang Raja mengurut pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Pekerjaannya sangatlah banyak dan di dominasi oleh keluhan dari penduduk Flacourtia. Cuaca beberapa tahun belakangan membuat ekonomi di istana mulai mengalami penurunan drastis.

"Kita akan membeli bahan pangan dari negeri lain untuk memenuhi persediaan di gudang." kata sang Raja setelah mempertimbangkannya sejenak.

"T-tapi Yang Mulia, bahan pangan dari negeri lain akan sangat mahal. Penduduk Flacourtia akan kembali merasa terbebani dengan meningkatnya harga pangan setiap tahunnya."

"Kita akan menjual pada penduduk dengan harga normal. Istana akan menanggung kelebihan harganya. Kau mengerti itu, Nam Joo Hyuk?!" Raja Minho mengusap wajanya kasar.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sedang lelah." Raja Minho bersandar pada singgasananya dan memejamkan matanya. Terlalu banyak masalah yang hinggap di pikirannya belakangan ini. Masalah kerajaan, hingga masalah pribadi yang tak kunjung menemukan titik terang.

"Hamba mengerti Yang Mulia." Pria itu meraih selebaran di atas meja dan mulai merapikan meja sang Raja dari beberapa dokumen yang berantakan. "Yang Mulia baik-baik saja? Apakah perlu hamba memanggilkan tabib?"

Raja Minho mengangkat tangannya dan membuat gestur menolak. "Aku hanya memerlukan istirahat sebentar."

"Yang Mulia yakin?" tanya pria kepercayaannya –memastikan sekali lagi.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Setiap masalah datang silih berganti bahkan sebelum aku menyelesaikannya satu pun." Sang Raja menghela nafasnya. "Bukankah aku Raja yang gagal?"

"Apa yang anda katakan Yang Mulia? Yang Mulia adalah Raja yang bijaksana. Sifat mendiang Raja Minki benar-benar menurun pada diri Yang Mulia."

Raja Minho menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas meja sebagai tumpuan kepalanya yang berdenyut. "Aku adalah seorang Raja juga seorang Ayah yang gagal. Aku tidak bisa menangani masalah yang tengah dihadapi rakyatku juga tak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik bagi puteriku."

"Yang Mulia-"

"Kau boleh keluar Joo Hyuk. Aku ingin sendiri saat ini." Sang Raja memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menenangkan pikiran juga hatinya yang menopang beban berat setiap detiknya.

Dengan patuh, penasehat itu mengundurkan diri dari ruangan sang Raja. Dengan perasaan sedih ia menatap sang Raja yang tengah diselimuti masalah rumit dalam kehidupannya -sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan tersebut.

Raja Minho yang masih duduk di singgasana ruang kerjanya menghela nafasnya yang terasa sesak. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya yang menumpu banyak beban di kursi kebesarannya.

Pikirannya sungguh kacau saat ini. Tujuh tahun sudah dirinya menyandang gelar sebagai Raja. Sepanjang itu pula setiap masalah datang padanya hampir di setiap detik. Entah mengenai ekonomi di kerajaannya, pertanian, pertambangan, peternakan hingga bidang lainnya.

Bukan. Bukan itu yang menjadi akar permasalahannya selama ini. Pikirannya yang kacau disebabkan oleh puterinya. Bukan bermaksud menyalahkan puterinya yang tak berdosa itu. Ini lebih seperti perasaan kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia adalah ayah yang buruk. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk puterinya. Puterinya yang sepanjang masa pertumbuhannya dihabiskan di ruangan besar tanpa pernah menyentuh dunia luar.

Andai saja di masa lalu ia tidak bertemu wanita itu. Mungkin akhirnya tidak akan seperti ini.

e)(o

Ratu Jihyun menatap puterinya yang terlihat sangat murung. Ia meringis memperhatikan bagaimana puteri kecilnya yang tak berdosa harus menerima semua perlakuan ini. Bukankah ia terlihat kejam pada puteri semata wayangnya? Ibu macam apa yang mengurung dan merenggut kebebasan puterinya?

Suapan bubur abalone terakhir telah berpindah dari mangkuk ke mulut Baekhyun. Sang Ratu meletakkan mangkuk kosong ke nampan dan meraih segelas air bersama semangkuk kecil cairan berwarna hitam.

"Minumlah vitaminmu-"

"Ibu.." sela Baekhyun. Ia tahu itu tidak sopan, tapi dirinya terlalu kalut untuk memikirkan sopan santun di saat seperti ini. "Kenapa? Kenapa ayah menyuruhku tetap tinggal di ruangan ini?"

Ibunya –Ratu Jihyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia tahu pertanyaan seperti ini pasti akan terlontar dari bibir mungil puterinya entah kapan.

Sang Ratu menghela nafasnya yang mulai terasa sesak. Ia berkali-kali mendengar Baekhyun menanyakan hal yang sama padanya setiap waktu, dan berkali-kali pula ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika puterinya sampai mengetahui kebenarannya?

"Tidak-"

"Berhenti mengatakan 'tidak ada apa-apa', ibu! Aku lelah.." isak Baekhyun. Ini pertama kali puterinya -Baekhyun seperti ini. "Aku lelah. Kalian selalu memberikan jawaban yang sama! Jika tidak terjadi apapun, kenapa kalian memperlakukanku seperti tahanan? Kenapa aku tidak boleh berinteraksi dengan orang lain?"

Ratu Jihyun memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa begitu berdosa melihat air mata itu mengalir –membasahi pipi ranum puterinya. Bahkan ia merasa lebih berdosa lagi saat mengingat perbuatannya yang dengan sengaja meminta di buatkan obat agar puterinya melupakan kenangan masa lalunya yang memilukan secara perlahan.

"Baekhyun! Dengarkan ibu. Ibu tahu ini berat tapi bersabarlah sedikit lagi, ya?" Lalu meraih puterinya kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada ibunya. Dan dirinya kembali merasa kecewa. Ia tidak puas dengan kalimat penghibur yang ibunya ucapan. Ia ingin sebuah alasan yang jelas. Bukan kalimat menghibur.

Cukup lama Baekhyun terisak di dekapan ibunya, hingga tubuhnya merasa lelah dan kedua matanya terpejam dengan hembusan nafas teratur.

e)(o

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat. Menangis sepanjang sore sungguh menguras tenaganya. Bahkan sepanjang tidurnya ia masih di bayang-bayangi oleh mimpi seputar perlakuan yang diterimanya. Baekhyun menatap langit di luar sana melalui celah tirai. Langit sudah gelap dengan rintik hujan yang membasahi.

Pikirannya kembali diliputi keresahan. Rasa penasaran dalam dirinya kian menggebu tiap hari bahkan tiap jamnya. Menciptakan gejolak yang menyebabkan suasana hatinya yang berubah-ubah. Ia ingin mengetahui kehidupannya di masa lalu. Tapi ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Bertanya pada orang tuanya sama saja bertanya pada sebongkah batu. Tak ada jawaban yang didapatnya.

Terlintas di benaknya untuk mencari tahu semuanya sendiri di luar sana. Tetapi bagaimana? Mustahil jika ia mengutus beberapa penjaga istana. Mereka pasti tak jauh berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Jalan yang terlintas di pikirannya saat ini hanya satu. Pergi dari istana dan mencari tahu semuanya sendiri. Ya, pergi mengendap-endap dari istana tidaklah buruk.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun turun dari ranjangnya. Ia berjalan ke lemarinya untuk meraih jubah berwarna coklat dengan penutup kepala. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya –berusaha memantapkan hatinya. Ini adalah kali pertama dirinya pergi keluar dari istana.

Ia mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika dirinya tengah dilanda kegugupan saat ini. Di luar sana pasti dijaga oleh ratusan penjaga istana. Ia nyaris membatalkan niatnya jika saja di pikirannya terbersit pemikiran 'Jika bukan sekarang, kapan lagi ia bisa?'

Jadi setelah memakai jubahnya dan menutup kepalanya, Baekhyun melangkah untuk membuka pintu ruangan pribadinya secelah secara perlahan. Matanya mengawasi keadaan di lorong. Sepengetahuannya pada saat seperti ini akan terdapat upacara pergantian waktu penjagaan di setiap sudut istana. Jadi para penjaga pasti tengah berkumpul di halaman istana.

Baekhyun memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan melangkahkan kakinya cepat meninggalkan ruangan pribadinya. Tungkainya melangkah di sepanjang koridor istana. Sesekali ia akan menyembunyikan tubuhnya diantara pilar-pilar saat merasakan seseorang berjalan mendekat.

Tak memerlukan waktu yang lama hingga dirinya sampai di gerbang istana. Gerbang tinggi menjulang yang tertutup rapat saat hari menjelang malam. Baekhyun berhenti sejenak. Ia bediri di dekat semak belukar untuk mengawasi keadaan. Di pintu gerbang terdapat cukup banyak penjaga yang berlalu lalang. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan meremat gaunnya. Kegugupan melandanya.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Otaknya berfikir keras untuk menemukan jalan keluar dari penjagaan yang ketat. Ia sudah sejauh ini. Tidak ada jalan untuk kembali lagi. Ia hanya ingin mencari tahu semuanya sendiri.

Disaat kebingungan menderanya. Sebuah jalan keluar terlintas begitu saja di hadapannya. Disana ia melihat penjual sayur istana tengah mengemasi gerobak mereka setelah menurunkan sayuran ke dapur istana. Otaknya menyiapkan rencana dengan cepat. Dan ia berharap cara tersebut berhasil.

Jadi dengan perlahan Baekhyun mulai melangkah mengendap-endap -mendekati rombongan penjual sayur sembari menutup kepalanya dengan tudung. Ia berjalan beriringan dengan lima orang wanita dan tiga orang pria yang mendorong gerobaknya.

Semuanya berjalan lancar, hingga seorang penjaga gerbang menghentikan langkah pria pendorong gerobak. Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun saat ini. Ia meremat gaunnya kembali, menggigit bibirnya dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam –menyembunyikan wajahnya dari penjaga gerbang.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai dengan sayuran itu?" penjaga istana bertubuh tambun itu menepuk pundak pria tua yang menarik gerobak di depan.

"Ya, kami sudah menyelesaikannya, tuan."

Lalu penjaga itu menganggukkan kepalanya kepada penjaga lain yang bertugas membuka pintu. Setelah pintu terbuka, mereka semua membungkukkan kepala mereka dan melangkah dengan perlahan. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun yang mengikuti mereka dengan perasan lega.

"Tunggu!" kalimat perintah itu membuat Baekhyun membulatkan maniknya. Ia merapalkan doa dalam hati. Semoga tidak ada hal buruk. Semoga ia tidak ketahuan. Ia menegang di tempatnya. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir di dahinya.

"Apa kau pemilik kantung ini?" tanya pria itu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Memantapkan hatinya sebelum..

"Ah iya. Terima kasih, tuan."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lega. Jadi wanita didepannya lah si pemilik kantung tersebut. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menenangkan jantungnya yang masih berdetak.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan hingga keluar dari gerbang istana. Setelah rombongan yang diikuti Baekhyun keluar dari gerbang tersebut, pintu gerbang besar itu tertutup dengan beberapa penjaga yang kembali berjaga disekitarnya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Ini adalah kali pertama dirinya keluar dari ruangan pribadinya setelah tujuh tahun lamanya terbelenggu oleh peraturan orang tuanya. Bahkan ia merasa bahagia karena bisa merasakan rintik hujan yang bersentuhan dengan kulit tangannya.

Baekhyun melangkah perlahan, lalu berpisah dari rombongan untuk menuju ke ibu kota. Ia melangkahkan tumitnya dengan perlahan. Ibu kota terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari istana. Hanya cukup berjalan sebentar.

Ibu kota di malam hari tidak terlalu padat. Namun masih terdapat beberapa kedai yang buka. Orang-orang pun masih berlalu-lalang dengan jubah untuk menghindari tubuh mereka dari rintik hujan. Penerangan di setiap pintu kedai maupun rumah menghiasi langkah Baekhyun.

Dunia luar begitu indah, lalu kenapa dirinya harus dilarang untuk menikmatinya? Tujuh tahun menghabiskan waktu dalam ruang pribadinya membuat Baekhyun tidak banyak mengetahui kehidupan di sekitarnya. Dan saat ia bebas merasakan kehidupan di luar istana -untuk pertama kalinya setelah tujuh tahun, ia rasa dirinya tidak berniat kembali lagi ke ruangannya yang nyaman dengan selimut dan ranjang yang hangat.

Karena udara di tempat terbuka seperti ini nyatanya lebih nyaman untuknya dari pada terbelenggu bersama hatinya yang kalut dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Baekhyun menengadah, awan hitam cukup pekat di langit malam. Bulan dan bintang terhalangi olehnya. Semakin lama, rintik hujan yang sedikit mulai berjatuhan dalam jumlah banyak. Orang-orang mulai berlarian untuk menepi di kedai –sekedar menghangatkan diri dan berlindung dari hujan.

Jalanan mulai sepi, jadi Baekhyun mengangkat gaunnya dan memutuskan mencari kedai untuk ia singgahi. Sebuah kedai roti menjadi persinggahannya. Ia melepas tudungnya dan melangkah masuk.

Setelah memesan sepotong roti dan minuman untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya, Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk yang tak jauh dari meja tempatnya memesan.

Kedai ini cukup ramai –mengingat di luar sedang hujan deras. Orang-orang pasti memilih kedai ini untuk berteduh sembari mengisi perut yang keroncongan juga. Tidak heran banyak pengunjung, karena aroma manis dari roti yang dipanggang tercium hingga di jalanan.

"Bulan depan ya?"

"Ya. Bulan depan adalah peringatan kematian mendiang Raja Minki." Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada tiga orang pria yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya saat mendengar nama kakeknya muncul dalam pembicaraan.

"Aku masih tidak percaya dengan kematian Raja yang tiba-tiba."

"Akupun begitu. Sungguh disayangkan."

"Aku dengar Raja meninggal karena cucunya sendiri."

Baekhyun menegang di tempatnya. Jadi benar dirinya yang membunuh kakeknya? Keringat mulai mengalir di keningnya. Tangan Baekhyun yang bertumpu di pahanya mulai bergetar.

"Ya, aku dengar itu karena kutukan. Menurut isu yang ku dengar, Puteri Baekhyun mendapatkan kutukan itu karena dendam di masa lalu. Sungguh malang."

"Kau benar. Dan ku dengar juga jika Puteri Baekhyun ditahan di ruangannya sendiri karena ia merupakan ancaman bagi setiap orang."

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun bergetar. Bibirnya coba ia gigit dengan tujuan menenangkan dirinya sendiri namun tak membuahkan hasil apapun. Keringat mengalir di dahinya. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia mencoba bangkit.

Belum sempat dirinya melangkahkan kakinya, tubuhnya nyaris tumbang jika sepasang lengan tidak menahannya. Semua perhatian terpusat pada kegaduhan yang diciptakannya.

"Nona kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun mencoba lepas dari pria itu. Lalu berjalan dengan tertatih keluar dari kedai roti tersebut. Hujan yang deras tak ia pedulikan. Otaknya terlalu beku untuk berpikir jernih saat ini. Perkataan tiga pria tadi terngiang di kepalanya seperti suara gema.

Sesekali Baekhyun akan berhenti untuk bertumpu dengan apapun yang dapat di raihnya. Kakinya terlalu lemah untuk melangkah. Ditambah matanya yang berkaca-kaca tak membantu sama sekali disaat seperti ini.

Dengan hati yang kalut Baekhyun melangkah. Ia ingin sampai di istana dan menuntut siapapun untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi selama ini.

'Aku dengar Raja meninggal karena cucunya sendiri.'

'Ya, aku dengar itu karena kutukan. Menurut isu yang ku dengar, Puteri Baekhyun mendapatkan kutukan itu karena dendam di masa lalu. Sungguh malang.'

'Kau benar. Dan ku dengar juga jika Puteri Baekhyun ditahan di ruangannya sendiri karena ia merupakan ancaman bagi setiap orang.'

Tiap kalimat itu berputar-putar memenuhi kepalanya. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya untuk menetralkan nafasnya yang tersengal. Ia meremat dadanya yang terasa nyeri. _Benarkah? Jadi selama ini kedua orang tuanya –tidak! Jadi selama ini semua orang merahasiakan ini darinya?_

"Hei nona! Kenapa kau sendirian di malam hari, eoh?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat seorang pria meracau sambil berjalan kearahnya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini pun Baekhyun tahu pria itu tengah mabuk.

Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya. Bibirnya masih bergetar karena kekalutan yang melandanya, ditambah dengan dinginnya hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Nonaaa.. kemarilah! Ikuti aku! Aku akan menghangatkanmu~" kata pria itu masih dalam rancauan dibawah pengaruh alkohol.

Dengan sengaja Baekhyun menulikan telinganya dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Hingga sebuah tangan menarik tangannya dengan kuat. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang dalam keadaan kacau tentu saja terlampau lemah untuk menghindar. Tarikan tangan itu menyebabkan tubuhnya terhempas bersamaan dengan pria itu.

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya dan membulatkan matanya –tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Pria itu –pria mabuk yang berniat melecehkannya mengernyit dan jatuh ke tanah.

Pria itu mengerang sembari meremat dadanya. Baekhyun menutup mata dan telinganya.

Tubuh pria itu terkulai dengan keringat yang berpadu dengan rintikan hujan. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Pria itu merintih merasakan sakit dan nafasnya tersengal. Hingga akhirnya hembusan nafas yang tidak teratur itu mulai berhenti dengan tubuhnya yang terbujur kaku. Baekhyun menjerit kuat dengan tangannya yang menutup telinganya.

Bagaikan dejavu, semua peristiwa itu memenuhi kepalanya. Baekhyun menatap tangannya yang bergetar hebat. Ia mengingat semuanya sekarang. Kejadian tujuh tahun lalu –dimana dirinya membunuh kakeknya dengan cara yang sama. Tengah malam setelah perayaan ulang tahunnya.

Ia pembunuhnya.

Ia adalah seorang pembunuh.

Di bawah hujan Baekhyun menangis –menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Suara jeritannya beradu dengan guntur dan derasnya hujan.

Baekhyun terisak pilu. Hatinya begitu hancur saat menyadari fakta bahwa untuk kedua kalinya ia merenggut nyawa orang yang tak bersalah dengan tangannya sendiri –tepat di depan matanya.

e)(o

Raja Minho menenangkan Ratunya yang tengah terisak di pelukannya. Istrinya baru saja mendapatkan mimpi buruk tentang puteri mereka dalam tidurnya. Seperti malam yang lalu, begitu ia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, ia akan segera berlari menuju kamar puteri mereka untuk memeriksanya sendiri. Saat telah mendapati sang puteri yang masih terlelap, ia akan kembali ke ruangannya –setelah memberikan kecupan pada kening puterinya.

Tapi pengecualian untuk malam ini. Selama tujuh tahun lamanya, istrinya akan kembali dari kamar Baekhyun dengan wajah sedikit lega. Tapi malam ini -untuk pertama kalinya istrinya berlari padanya dengan terbirit-birit dan mengatakan jika puteri mereka tidak ada di ruangannya dengan kalimat yang terbata-bata.

Maka Raja Minho dengan secepat kilat menyambangi ruangan puterinya dan nihil –puterinya tidak ada di ranjangnya. Jadi, saat itu juga ia memutuskan memanggil seluruh pengawal -terutama yang ditugaskan berjaga di ruangan puterinya juga penjaga yang bertugas di pintu gerbang.

Cukup lama mereka menggeledah seisi istana tapi tak menemukan puterinya dimanapun. Jadi ia memerintahkan prajuritnya untuk mencari di luar istana. Bahkan hingga keluar kerajaan Flacourtia jika tetap tidak membuahkan hasil. Raja Minho mengeraskan rahangnya. Perasaannya tak kalah kacau dengan istrinya. Perasaan marah dan khawatirlah yang lebih mendominasi.

"Sayang, istirahatlah. Seluruh pelayan dan prajurit kita sudah turun tangan untuk mencari Baekhyun."

"Tidak. Bagaimana aku bisa istirahat saat puteriku entah berada dimana saat ini."

Raja Minho tahu sebesar apa istrinya mencintai Baekhyun –puteri semata wayang mereka. Ia bahkan merasakan kekhawatiran setiap detiknya pada kondisi Baekhyun.

Masa lalu itu rupanya menciptakan trauma bagi mereka berdua. Sebagai orang tua, normal untuk mereka berdua merasakan hal tersebut. Puteri yang awalnya tidak mereka harapkan, nyatanya hadir di tengah-tengah mereka. Tanpa sadar mereka terlalu posesif pada puteri mereka. Menyebabkan gadis yang menginjak masa remaja tersebut tertekan akibat perbuatan mereka yang berlebihan.

Raja Minho sudah salah mengira. Ia berpikir semuanya hanya perkataan seseorang yang diliputi emosi semata. Tetapi ternyata perkataan itu terbukti setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya.

"Yang Mulia, Puteri Baekhyun.."

Braakkkk!

Belum sempat pengawal itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ratu Jihyun berlari dengan kalut begitu mendengar sesuatu yang terjatuh dari arah kamar puterinya. Raja Minho mengikutinya dari belakang.

Di dalam ruangan Baekhyun sungguh berantakan dengan barang-barang yang tergeletak tidak pada tempat semestinya. Sedangkan puteri mereka bergelung di sudut ruangan. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lipatan kakinya yang ditekuk.

Selain Baekhyun, Raja Minho mendapati Han Ji Won sudah terlebih dahulu berada di ruangan puterinya. Wanita itu berdiri disana lalu menatap Raja Minho dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Begitu menyedihkan melihat Baekhyun terpuruk seperti itu. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan isakan yang memilukan. Ratu Jihyun mendekatinya perlahan. Di elusnya kepala Baekhyun yang bergetar.

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun. Ibu disini." Katanya dengan suara parau.

Baekhyun disana masih menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali dengan nafas yang tersengal. Tak sedikitpun merubah posisinya. Ratu Jihyun kembali memanggilnya. Ia begitu terpukul menyaksikan bagaimana puterinya hancur di hadapannya.

"Maafkan ibu. Ibu yang bersalah." Ratu Jihyun mendekap tubuh puterinya. Baekhyun tidak baik-baik saja. Suhu tubuhnya panas dan ia basah kuyup.

Ratu Jihyun mencoba membantu puterinya bangkit untuk membawanya ke ranjang, tetapi Baekhyun seolah menolaknya. "Baekhyun, ibu mohon jangan seperti ini. Ini bukan kesalahanmu."

"K-kenapa? Kenapa kalian menyembunyikannya?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya benar-benar kacau. Matanya bengkak, kulitnya pucat dengan bibir yang berdarah.

Bagaikan tertikam oleh pisau, hati Raja Minho dan Ratu Jihyun merasakan nyeri melihat keadaan puterinya yang jauh dari kata baik. "Maafkan ayah sayang. Semua terlalu rumit. Ini salah ayah."

 **-Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu-**

 _Pernikahan kerajaan tengah berlangsung dengan meriah hari ini. Setiap rakyat turun ke_ _jalanan dan berbondong-bondong menuju istana untuk menyambut puteri baru mereka_ _yang datang dari kerajaan Asteria. Puteri yang akan menjadi pendamping putera mahkota seumur hidupnya._

 _Setiap lapisan masyarakat menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Bahkan kabar pernikahan ini terdengar hingga pelosok negeri. Semua orang menyetujui pernikahan ini akan menciptakan pertahanan yang semakin kuat bagi kedua kerajaan di masa depan. Kedua kerajaan adalah kerajaan yang sama kuatnya. Rakyatnya makmur dengan Raja yang bijaksana sebagai pemimpin mereka._

 _Berita bahagia tersebut terdengar hingga ke setiap penjuru. Setiap kerajaan tetangga akan berdecak iri begitu mendengarnya. Banyak yang menyampaikan kekagumannya, dan tidak sedikit pula yang tidak menyukai berita bahagia tersebut._

 _Seorang wanita dengan gaun berwarna lembut dan riasan mata berwarna senada itu salah satunya. Ia tengah menahan amarah begitu mendengar kabar bahagia tersebut. Ia merasa begitu murka. Begitu marahnya hingga bagaikan gunung berapi yang siap memuntahkan lavanya._

 _Park Bom. Ia adalah seorang wanita yang dianugrahi kelebihan berupa ilmu sihir oleh Sang Pencipta. Tetapi berita bahagia yang datang dari istana Flacourtia nyatanya merubah semuanya. Ia diliputi perasaan cemburu. Sebuah kecemburuan yang membutakan hatinya. Jadi sejak saat itu ia mulai menggunakan kelebihan yang dimilikinya untuk sesuatu yang salah._

 _Ia berdiri di depan cerminnya. Menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan warna hitam dan mengganti riasannya dengan warna senada pula. Terlihat begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Senyuman yang biasa menghiasi bibirnya kini berubah menjadi seringai menyeramkan. Tidak berperasaan. Tidak bersahabat. Bibirnya yang diberi pewarna merah penuh itu kini penuh dengan racun mematikan serupa bisa ular._

" _Aku akan datang kepernikahanmu dan memberikan hadiah yang tak akan pernah kau lupakan… Minho." Lalu dirinya menghilang bersama dengan hembusan angin._

 _Disaat bersamaan, di istana Flacourtia, pemberkatan telah dilaksanakan berdasarkan adat juga tradisi, bahkan berjalan dengan khidmat. Saat sore menjelang, acara resepsi mulai diadakan di ballroom istana. Semua orang dari setiap kalangan menari dan menikmati pesta di istana._

 _Bahkan di sepanjang jalanan di penuhi oleh riuhnya penduduk yang merayakan kebahagiaan bersama. Mereka menari, menyantap hidangan yang disediakan bahkan menerbangkan lampion untuk menyemarakkan pesta malam ini._

 _Hingga perlahan langit senja yang cerah dan dihiasi oleh bias oranye, merah juga biru di langit di halangi oleh awan hitam mengerikan. Kilat bersautan bersamaan dengan rintik hujan yang turun. Semua orang berlarian menyelamatkan diri dari air hujan yang membasahi bumi. Mereka saling bergumam memperhatikan keanehan yang terjadi._

 _Bukankah bulan ini seharusnya memasuki masa penanaman padi? Kenapa sudah turun hujan?_

 _Di dalam istana, orang-orang masih menari -berbaur menikmati musik yang mengalun. Pangeran Minho dan Puteri Jihyun berdansa bersama di tengah ballroom. Kedua sejoli itu benar-benar perpaduan sempurna. Mereka adalah pasangan yang dianugrahi oleh sang Dewa langit._

" _Apa kau bahagia?" Pangeran Minho menatap ke dalam manik istrinya._

 _Sebuah anggukan diberikan sebagai jawabannya. Isterinya malu rupanya. Pangeran Minho terkekeh melihat rona merah muda itu menghiasi pipi ranum wanitanya –wanita yang telah ia persunting menjadi pendampingnya seumur hidup._

 _Banyak yang berdecak gemas memperhatikan interaksi mereka. Sungguh manis pasangan baru itu. Mereka adalah pasangan yang paling di berkati oleh Dewa. Semua akan berdecak iri jika melihat betapa mesranya mereka._

 _Di kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah menari, seorang wanita melangkah membelah kerumunan dan mendekati kedua tokoh utama yang masih menari di tengah-tengah ballroom._

" _Wah! Sungguh pemandangan yang indah." Wanita itu menepuk-nepuk tangannya setelah berhenti tidak jauh dari Pangeran Minho dan Puteri Jihyun._

 _Pangeran Minho menatap wanita itu. Maniknya membulat. Sedangkan Puteri Jihyun menatap kedua orang tersebut bergantian –suaminya juga wanita asing itu. Ia mengerutkan dahinya meminta penjelasan._

" _P-Park Bom? A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

" _Apakah aku tidak boleh hadir di pesta kekasih.. Ah! Apa aku masih bisa menyebutmu kekasih?" Wanita bernama Park Bom itu menampakkan seringainya yang menakutkan._

" _Apa maksudmu? Kita tidak ada ikatan apapun!" seru Pangeran Minho._

 _Seluruh tamu undangan menatap keributan yang terjadi di tengah-tengah pesta. Tarian bahkan musik pun berhenti mengalun. Seluruh perhatian tertuju pada tiga orang yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan._

" _Baiklah! Aku tidak akan memintamu berpisah dari istrimu. Aku kemari hanya untuk memberikan hadiah atas pernikahan kalian." Dan seringai itu kembali menghiasi bibir Park Bom. Seringai yang begitu menakutkan._

 _Wanita itu melangkah –mengikis jarak dengan sang Puteri. Pandangannya ia bawa pada perut Puteri Jihyun dan kembali menyeringai. Tangannya bergerak –meliuk di udara._

" _Saat keturunan kerajaan terlahir dari rahim Puteri Jihyun, maka ia akan mendapatkan kesialan saat usianya genap menginjak sepuluh tahun.."_

" _Park Bom, hentikan!"_

 _Sebuah seringai itu kembali menghiasi bibir Park Bom. Kali ini lebih menakutkan dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam. Wanita itu adalah sosok yang keras kepala, dan tak seorang pun dapat mencegahnya jika dirinya sudah mengambil keputusan._

" _..siapapun yang menyentuh anak itu, maka ia akan mati saat itu juga."_

" _Apa kau gila? Kumohon.. hentikan itu.." Raja Minho menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memohon dengan sepenuh hatinya. Berharap wanita itu menarik kembali kata-katanya. "Kumohon.."_

 _Park Bom berdecih. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya –membelakangi Pangeran Minho dan Puteri Jihyun. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara. Petir dan angin kencang mulai terdengar saling beradu di luar sana. "Setiap orang yang menyentuhnya akan mati.. kecuali kedua orang tuanya." Dan wanita itu tertawa atas duka yang menyelimuti kerajaan Flacourtia._

" _Bukankah aku cukup baik? Semoga kalian menyukai hadiahnya."_

 _Tak ada yang berani berkutik. Orang-orang di ruangan tersebut hanya mampu menunduk, dan membekap mulut mereka._

" _Pengawal! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Tangkap wanita gila itu sekarang!" Raja Minki memerintahkan pengawalnya. Namun sebelum pengawal mendekati wanita itu, tubuhnya sudah menghilang bersama terpaan angin dari arah luar._

 _Pangeran menatap isterinya yang terisak di sampingnya. Ia menopang wanitanya sebelum tubuh lemah itu terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Pangeran Minho menitikkan air matanya. Hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari bahagia bagi mereka tetapi kenapa harus terjadi hal menakutkan seperti ini._

 _Sebuah kecemburuan akhirnya menciptakan hal yang fatal yang mengancam kehidupan di kerajaan Flacourtia._

 _e)(o_

 _Hari demi hari berlalu namun tak sedikitpun kejadian tempo hari memudar dari ingatan setiap orang. Raja Minki telah memberitahukan seluruh Rakyat agar berita tentang kutukan tersebut juga tentang Park Bom tidak terdengar hingga ke kerajaan lain._

 _Setiap pengawal istana berpencar hingga ke sudut terkecil kerajaan hanya untuk memastikan berita itu tidak keluar dari wilayah Flacourtia. Bukan tidak mungkin jika berita tersebut akan dimanfaatkan oleh kerajaan tetangga karena dilirik sebagai kelemahan terbesar yang dimiliki kerajaan Flacourtia._

 _Pangeran Minho mendapati keberadaan isterinya di ruangan pribadi mereka. Wanitanya tengah duduk dan memandang kosong melalui jendela besar di ruangan mereka. Terlihat menyedihkan. Tatapannya yang sendu cukup menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan wanitanya. Pemandangan tersebut membuat Pangeran Minho merasakan sesak di dadanya. Wanitanya yang menangis adalah hal yang paling dibencinya. Sejak kejadian mengerikan itu, wanitanya yang periang berubah menjadi pemurung. Bahkan ia tak berniat menyentuh makanan yang telah disiapkan pelayan._

 _Ia menyentuh bahu wanitanya untuk menarik atensinya. Pangeran Minho tersenyum teduh. Berharap melalui senyumnya wanitanya akan merasa sedikit lebih baik._

" _Tidak apa-apa. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." ujar Pangeran Minho lembut. "Tidak apa-apa untuk tidak memiliki seorang anak. Aku akan tetap disisimu."_

 _Puteri Jihyun mendongak menatap suaminya dan tersenyum. Senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan. Bagaimana bisa suaminya berbicara seperti itu? Seorang anak adalah anugerah terbesar dalam suatu kerajaan. Seorang keturunan kerajaan dilahirkan dengan kodrat untuk meneruskan tahta -menggantikan orang tuanya. Lalu apa kalimat "Tidak apa-apa untuk tidak memiliki anak" bisa dianggap benar?_

 _Seorang wanita ditakdirkan untuk melahirkan seorang penerus generasi mereka. Banyak diluar sana wanita yang bersedih karena tidak mendapat kesempatan memiliki penerus akibat suatu penyakit atau memang tidak ditakdirkan memiliki keturunan. Lalu bagaimana perasaannya jika dirinya yang tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit dan dinyatakan subur diminta tidak melahirkan keturunan? Perasaannya seperti sebuah gelas kaca yang jatuh dan pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan yang tak bisa disatukan kembali. Hancur lebur._

 _Tapi ia tahu, tidak seharusnya ia egois memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Ini lebih kepada keselamatan semua orang, bukan? Puteri Jihyun terisak. Saat ini dirinya sama saja seperti setangkai bunga yang telah layu. Tak berarti dan tinggal menunggu waktu untuk diganti dengan bunga baru yang lebih segar._

" _Tidak apa-apa!" kata-kata itu mengalun dari mulut Pangeran Minho seperti sebuah musik kematian di telinganya. Terdengar merdu tapi menyakitkan._

 _e)(o_

 _Beberapa bulan berlalu setelah acara pernikahan mereka. Kebahagiaan perlahan menggeser kenangan sedih seiring berjalannya waktu._

 _Tapi kebahagiaan itu tidak berjalan lama saat puteri Jihyun bangun dengan wajah pucat pagi itu. Wajahnya yang pucat pasi menciptakan kepanikan bagi Pangeran Minho. Dengan kalang kabut ia memanggil pengawal pagi itu untuk dipanggilkan seorang tabib istana._

 _Tak berselang lama, para tabib mulai melakukan tugas mereka sedangkan Pangeran Minho mengusak surai istrinya yang terbaring lemah di ranjangnya perlahan. Ia tak mau pergi jauh dari sisi istrinya walau tabib itu berujar agar dirinya tidak khawatir._

 _Setelah cukup lama tabib itu memeriksa, dahinya berkerut. Reaksi tersebut menimbulkan pertanyaan di otak Pangeran Minho. Apa istrinya baik-baik saja?_

 _Belum sempat ia mengajukan pertanyaan yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya, tabib tersebut tersenyum dengan mata berbinar-binar pada dirinya juga istrinya._

" _Selamat Yang Mulia. Puteri tengah mengandung." katanya bagaikan sebuah petir di siang hari yang cukup berawan itu._

 _Pangeran Minho menegang di tempatnya. Begitu juga Puteri Jihyun. Mungkin bagi setiap pasangan suami-isteri, kabar ini akan menjadi kabar bahagia yang luar biasa membahagiakan. Tetapi tidak dengan mereka. Setitik air mata mengaliri pipi sang puteri dan hal tersebut tak terlewatkan dari manik Pangeran Minho._

 _Pageran Minho meminta tabib itu meninggalkan ruangan mereka dengan gerakan tangan._

 _Ia kembali menatap istrinya yang terisak. Sejujurnya ia pun merasakan ketakutan jika keturunannya lahir nanti. Perkataan Park Bom di hari pernikahannya masih membekas di ingatannya dan tak bisa disingkirkan. Sadar telah mengabaikan isterinya, Pangeran Minho meraih tangan istrinya dan mengecupnya._

" _Tidak apa-apa. Kita akan menjaga puteri kita dengan sepenuh hati.." Lalu mengecup kening istrinya. "..hanya kita berdua."_

 _Kini ia menyadari kehidupan ini telah di atur sedemikian rupa oleh Sang Pencipta. Walaupun ia ingin mengingkarinya, jika hal tersebut telah menjadi jalan takdir bagi kehidupan mereka, maka terjadilah._

 _Sekuat apapun ia ingin mengingkari semuanya, akan selalu ada jalan lain yang telah di atur sedemikian rupa. Karena mereka hanya bisa berharap tetapi takdirlah yang bekerja._

 _Dan mereka merasa cukup bersyukur saat sebuah uluran tangan dari seorang wanita menyelamatkan mereka. Wanita yang nyatanya memiliki hubungan darah dengan sang penyihir kejam –Park Bom- namun mereka memiliki kepribadian yang berlawanan. Han Ji Won._

 _Wanita itu berjanji dengan sepenuh hatinya akan menemukan penawar dari kutukan yang mengancam calon bayinya kelak._

 _Pangeran Minho merasa sangat berterima kasih kepada wanita itu yang berjanji untuk mengabdikan dirinya untuk kedamaian kerajaan Flacourtia._

* * *

 **.: TBC :.**

* * *

 **Note by Dee** :

Well, setelah menimbang saran dari readers, khusus penamaan karakter akhirnya diputuskan pake nama asli. Untuk selebihnya, sudah sesuai patokannya, jadi saya harap, melalui tulisan Meysa (ChiakiBee), kalian bisa menikmati cerita ini dan berhubung penamaan karakter sudah dirubah, semoga lebih bisa dibayangkan. Thank you buat semua follow, fave, dan review. Apresiasi terbaik untuk authornya ^^

 **A/N** :

Hai aku kembali bawa ff Anathema. Di chapter kemaren ada beberapa readers yg minta namanya di ganti jadi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol aja.. setelah diskusi dengan mamanya Anathema (re: Kak Dee) akhirnya kita sepakat namanya kita ganti hehe..

Dan aku mau menjawab pertanyaan beberapa readers yang nanyain kapan ff Black Pearls di lanjut.. Nah ff itu masih dalam tahap pengerjaan ya, awalnya ada sedikit masalah sama laptopku jadi sempet putus asa juga mau lanjut tapi bayangin perasaan readers yang udah nunggu aku ga tega kalo discontinue ff itu hehe.. jadi tetap di lanjut kok cuma agak sedikit membutuhkan waktu hehe..

Malam ini aku update jamaah bareng author kece loh : **Lolipopsehun, Railash61, Ohlan94 (Wattpad), Ceceshii, Hyurien92, Parkayoung, Byun Jaehyunee, Blood Type B**. Cek Storylist mereka juga ya^^

Terima kasih untuk semua favorite, follow dan review dari kalian. Sedikit promosi untuk kalian yang punya Ig follow Igku : chiakibee_ ya hehe.. Terima Kasih..

Pyoong~

ChiakiBee


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun melangkahkan tumitnya disepanjang jalan seorang diri. Dengan jubah yang panjang dengan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya, ia yakin tak akan ada yang mengenali identitasnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Sesekali ia akan berhenti dan menatap kebelakang dengan ragu –menatap bangunan megah istana dari kejauhan.

Hatinya merasakan sebersit keraguan. Entah mengapa ia merasa gelisah dalam perjalanannya yang mulai sedikit menjauh dari istana. Ia merasa takut. Takut kejadian _itu_ terulang untuk yang kesekian kali.

Dalam langkahnya, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari interaksi dengan siapapun. Seperti orang diasingkan yang terlihat menyedihkan, ia hanya melangkah dengan kepala menunduk sembari membawa bungkusan dalam pelukannya yang berisi beberapa makanan untuk mengisi perutnya selama di perjalanan.

Keputusannya-lah untuk melakukan perjalanan ini seorang diri. Ia hanya ingin menemukannya dengan kemampuannya sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun.

Sepanjang jalanan ibu kota dipenuhi oleh penduduk yang melakukan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun sesekali akan berhenti melangkah untuk mengamati beberapa orang. Seperti mereka yang tengah mengolah adonan untuk roti, menjemur padi di pinggir jalan bahkan beberapa anak-anak yang saling berlarian –bercanda turut meramaikan jalanan ibu kota.

Ini adalah pertama kali baginya memperhatikan ibu kota secara langsung di pagi hari. Sungguh menyenangkan. Andai kutukan itu tidak bersarang pada dirinya, mungkin ia bisa bermain dan berinteraksi dengan para penduduk di luar istana setiap harinya tanpa merasa takut akan bayang-bayang kutukan itu.

 _Ya, andai saja._

 **ANATHEMA**

© Chiaki Bee

๑

Romance, Drama, Fantasy,

AU, GENDERSWITCH

CHAPTER• T

.

Baekhyun & Chanyeol

๑

 **Summary :**

Sebuah perasaan cemburu di masa lalu mengantarkan sebuah kutukandanmenjauhkan dirinya dari setiap hanya satu hal yang bisa digunakan sebagai penawarnya.

 **ChanBaek** – **GENDERSWITCH**

.

 **° ANATHEMA °**

 **CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 _Baekhyun menatap sesuatu yang disodorkan kearahnya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Han Jiwon tersenyum teduh kearahnya. Baekhyun kembali memperhatikan sesuatu yang ada dalam genggaman tangan wanita itu. Wanita berpenampilan misterius itu menggenggam sebuah kalung di tangannya. Baekhyun menengadahkan kedua tangannya di depan kalung itu sehingga kalung itu dapat meluncur dan berpindah ke tangannya saat Han Jiwon melepaskan genggamannya._

" _Pergilah ke daerah timur. Kau harus menemukan seseorang yang telah ditakdirkan untuk dapat mematahkan kutukan itu.. Kau harus bersatu dengan cinta sejatimu." kata wanita yang menguasai ilmu sihir tersebut. "Hanya itu cara untuk mematahkan kutukan ini, Yang Mulia Puteri."_

" _Tapi bagaimana caraku bisa menemukannya? Bagaimana caraku mengenalinya?"_

" _Berjalanlah ke daerah timur. Kalung itu akan membimbingmu." kata wanita itu dengan nada bicara yang lembut. "Pria itu adalah orang yang tidak akan mati jika bersentuhan denganmu."_

 _Baekhyun menatap kalung dengan liontin berbentuk tetesan air di tangannya lalu menggenggamnya dalam kepalan tangan. Ia menatap wanita penyihir itu dan mendapati sebuah anggukan._

 _Tapi semuanya tak lagi semudah bayangannya saat ia menghampiri ibu dan ayahnya di ruangan pribadi mereka. Kata setuju tidak ia dapatkan dari pihak ibunya. Ibunya menolak dengan tegas kepergiannya yang hanya seorang diri ke tempat yang jauh._

" _Ibu tidak mengijinkanmu pergi," Baekhyun tahu, bukan tanpa alasan ibunya melarang. Setiap ibu pasti akan merasakan kekhawatiran pada anak mereka. Apalagi mengingat bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun saat ini._

" _Ibu khawatir sayang. Kita bisa mencarinya melalui sayembara bukan? Kau tidak perlu pergi." kata Ratu Jihyun sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada puterinya._

" _Ibu, ini untuk kebaikanku juga, bukan? Ibu percaya 'kan padaku?" Baekhyun melepas pelukan itu dan menggenggam tangan ibunya. "Kumohon. Aku akan baik-baik saja."_

 _Ratu Jihyun menghela nafasnya –menyerah pada keputusan bulat yang telah Baekhyun buat. Selama ini puterinya tidak pernah meminta apapun darinya. Apakah ia tega menolak permintaan ini? Tetapi disisi lain, hatinya merasa berat untuk melepaskan kepergian puterinya ke tempat yang cukup berbahaya di luar sana._

" _Kau puteriku satu-satunya. Ibu takut kehilanganmu. Ibu hanya.."_

" _Aku tahu ibu. Aku akan berhati-hati dan memastikan diriku selamat." Lalu gadis itu tersenyum. Menenangkan ibunya. "Aku berjanji."_

 _Baekhyun melirik ayahnya yang berdiri di belakang ibunya. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya pada ayahnya. Keadaan pria itu tidak ada bedanya dengan keadaan ibunya saat ini. Mereka pasti tidak rela membiarkan puteri semata wayang mereka pergi seorang diri._

" _Ayah akan mengutus pengawal untuk menemanimu." ujar Raja Minho lembut._

 _Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ayah. Ini akan menjadi perjalananku seorang diri. Aku telah bertekad untuk mencarinya seorang diri kali ini."_

" _Tapi…"_

" _Ayah, ibu.. Kumohon. Percayalah padaku."_

 _Raja Minho melangkah mendekati isterinya dan mengusap punggung wanitanya. Ia tersenyum –mengatakan untuk mempercayai puteri mereka melalui ucapan yang tersirat. Ratu Jihyun memejamkan matanya lalu mengangguk setelah berperang dengan batinnya._

 _Ia meraih Baekhyun –puterinya kedalam pelukannya. Raja Minho tersenyum dan turut memeluk kedua malaikatnya –hartanya yang paling berharga dibandingkan apapun yang ada di dunia._

* * *

e)(o

* * *

Baekhyun melangkah memasuki kawasan hutan yang akan membawanya ke timur. Ia melangkah ke timur tak tentu arah –hanya mengandalkan instingnya yang tidak sepenuhnya benar. Baekhyun ingat nasehat sang penyihir yang mengatakan untuk memilih melewati hutan agar meminimalisir dirinya bertemu dengan orang-orang.

Cukup jauh sudah dirinya melangkah, tapi ia belum juga menemukan apa yang dicarinya. _Bagaimana ia bisa tahu siapa orang yang dicarinya?_

Haruskah ia menyentuh setiap orang untuk memastikan siapa cinta sejatinya? Pemikiran bodoh. Menyentuh setiap orang berarti ia membunuh setiap orang pula. Dan itu adalah hal gila jika harus membunuh orang yang tidak berdosa hanya untuk menemukan cinta sejatinya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Tidak ada petunjuk apapun yang diberikan. Ia hanya harus melangkah ke timur dan kalung yang melingkar indah di lehernya akan membimbingnya. Baekhyun meraih liontin kalung itu dalam genggamannya. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada masa lalunya yang kelam. Ibunya sudah menceritakan semua padanya, tentang bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan kutukan yang ada dirinya saat ini.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Pikirannya menerawang membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya di masa sebelumnya. Mungkinkah dirinya adalah seorang penjahat yang keji hingga di masa hidupnya sekarang harus menerima cobaan yang sungguh berat.

Park Bom. Dimanakah wanita itu saat ini? Baekhyun sebelumnya tak pernah mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan para pelayan dan penjaga istana pun seolah menutup mulut mereka dengan rapat dan tak pernah menyebut satu nama yang membuatnya berakhir seperti saat ini.

Tidak terasa cukup lama Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya. Hari semakin siang dan dirinya telah memasuki kawasan hutan cukup dalam. Cahaya matahari bahkan hanya terlihat samar-samar di atas sana. Ia memutuskan mencari sungai terdekat untuk melepas rasa lelahnya setelah cukup lama berjalan.

Dari tempatnya berpijak, Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara aliran sungai tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia mengangkat sedikit gaunnya dan mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk segera mencari asal suara tersebut.

Belum terlalu jauh dirinya melangkah, Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat liontin yang melingkari lehernya mengeluarkan cahaya redup yang indah. Bagaikan sebuah mutiara yang terkena cahaya matahari. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan membawa tumitnya untuk mendekati sungai.

Di sepanjang tepi sungai, Baekhyun dibuat kalang kabut saat cahaya pada liontinnya berpendar semakin terang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya –menyapu sepanjang wilayah yang terlihat olehnya. Dengan gaun berwarna peach yang di jinjingnya di bagian depan, Baekhyun mempercepat langkah kakinya hingga–

Dukk~

–kakinya terantuk akar pohon dan tubuhnya tersungkur di tumpukan daun dan dahan kering. Baekhyun meringis merasakan kakinya yang terkilir dan terdapat beberapa luka lecet akibat bergesekan dengan ranting pohon.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Rasa sakitnya belum mereda dan sekarang manik mungil itu membulat sempurna saat pendengarannya mendapati suara rendah khas seorang pria. Baekhyun mendongak dan benar saja. Seorang pria berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah kebingungan. Dengan secepat kilat ia menutupi liontinnya yang masih menguarkan cahaya yang perlahan mulai meredup ke dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Maaf, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" ia mengulang sekali lagi pertanyaan yang sama. Tapi lidah Baekhyun terlalu kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia hanya diam mematung –atau mungkin terpesona dengan seseorang di hadapannya kini.

"Apa nona bisa berdiri? Ulurkan tanganmu, nona. Aku akan.."

"Tidak.. Aku tidak apa-apa." sela Baekhyun. Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Entah karena rasa sakit pada kakinya, terkejut karena kehadiran pria itu, atau mungkin terpesona pada pria itu. Entahlah, ia bahkan tidak menemukan jawabannya.

"Apa kau bisa berdiri?" pertanyaan itu membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeser sedikit tubuhnya untuk menghindari tangan pria asing yang berusaha menyentuhnya –mungkin lebih tepatnya pria itu hanya berbaik hati ingin membantunya berdiri.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang bebas di depan dada –seolah tengah membuat tameng dari sentuhan pria itu.

"Oh maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyentuhmu, nona." Pria itu sedikit memundurkan langkahnya memberikan ruang bagi Baekhyun untuk bangkit.

Baekhyun menumpukan tangannya pada ranting dan berusaha bangkit sebelum–

"Sssshh.."

–ia mendesis saat merasakan nyeri yang merambat pada kakinya. Baekhyun kembali jatuh terduduk dan meraih pegelangan kakinya yang terdapat goresan akibat ranting pohon saat dirinya terjatuh tadi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Pria asing itu berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala, nona?"

Baekhyun dengan sigap menarik kakinya menjauh saat pria itu kembali berusaha menyentuhnya. _Tidak. Jangan sampai kejadian itu terulang kembali_. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Pria itu terkekeh dan memejamkan matanya. "Nona, aku tidak bermaksud jahat padamu. Aku hanya ingin membantumu." katanya dalam nada yang terdengar sarat akan kekesalan.

 _Tidak. Kau tidak mengerti._ Batin Baekhyun meraung. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Menciptakan kerutan di dahi pemuda itu.

"Baiklah tidak apa-apa. Kau tetap diam disini. Aku harus kembali memandikan kudaku." Kata pria itu dan berlalu pergi.

Baekhyun kembali berusaha berdiri dengan tenaganya sebisa mungkin sebelum semua usahanya kembali gagal saat rasa nyeri itu kembali menjalar dari pergelangan kakinya. Tepat sebelum Baekhyun dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, pergelangan kakinya telah berpindah pada genggaman tangan besar pria asing itu.

Ya, pria asing itu memegang pergelangan kaki Baekhyun. Dengan tangannya. Tangan kosongnya.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan kembali menarik pergelangan kakinya menjauh. Dirinya menatap nanar pria asing itu. Sebulir air mata mengalir di pipinya yang ranum.

"Tidak.. Maafkan aku.." rancaunya di tengah isak tangis yang melandanya. Baekhyun merasa bersalah saat ini. Haruskah ia kembali merenggut nyawa seseorang yang tidak berdosa?

"Hey nona! Kenapa kau menangis? Astaga maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyentuhmu." Baekhyun membolakan maniknya saat pria asing yang ia pikir telah sekarat setelah bersentuhan dengannya, kini tengah dilanda kepanikan. "Aku hanya tidak sampai hati meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan kesakitan."

"K-kau.. Masih hidup?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia menyeka air matanya yang menghalangi penglihatannya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan benarkah pria yang telah menyentuhnya tadi masih hidup.

"Apa yang kau katakan, nona? Tentu saja aku masih hidup selama kau tidak melaporkanku ke orang-orang bahwa aku-"

Pria asing itu membolakan maniknya yang bulat bersamaan dengan kalimatnya yang menggantung saat wanita asing di hadapannya berhambur memeluk dirinya. Ia kembali membolakan maniknya saat wanita yang ada dalam pelukannya justru kembali menangis entah untuk alasan apa sembari menggumamkan kata _terima kasih_ secara berulang-ulang.

* * *

e)(o

* * *

Disinilah Baekhyun. Ia tengah duduk di atas sebuah batu di tepi sungai dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Ia memikirkan kejadian tadi yang terlalu mengejutkan untuknya.

Pria asing itu baru saja menyentuhnya tanpa menimbulkan reaksi serupa dengan orang lain yang pernah menyentuhnya selama tujuh tahun belakangan. Pria asing itu tidak mati. Ia baik-baik saja. Ia tidak merasa kesakitan pada bagian dadanya dan masih sehat hingga detik ini.

Baekhyun kembali teringat oleh perkataan Han Jiwon yang mengatakan cinta sejatinya tidak akan mati saat menyentuhnya. Dan mungkinkah pria asing itu yang dimaksud? Mungkinkah pria itu cinta sejatinya? Baekhyun kembali memperhatikan pria itu. Ia tengah bergulat dengan air sungai, gumpalan akar kering di tangannya, juga kuda yang memiliki bulu hitam legam.

Ia kembali memperhatikan liontinnya yang terlihat normal -tidak lagi menimbulkan cahaya seperti tadi. Sepertinya liontinnya -yang menguarkan cahaya memberikan petunjuk jika orang yang dicarinya sudah dekat. Dan sekarang liontin itu tak bercahaya kembali saat ia telah bersatu dengan cinta sejatinya. Baekhyun meraih liontin itu dalam genggaman tangannya.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya setelah mengalihkan perhatiannya -melihat bagaimana pria itu berinteraksi dengan kudanya yang terlihat sangat aktif bermain air –mengganggu sang majikan yang sibuk menggosok bulu hitamnya.

Dan pikiran Baekhyun kembali melayang pada kejadian tadi. Kejadian dimana dirinya memeluk pria asing itu sembari meraung mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Betapa memalukan dirinya saat itu. Ia menghambur begitu saja seperti orang yang tidak waras.

Ia yakin pria itu pasti akan salah paham padanya. Mungkin ia akan dianggap wanita dengan kelakuan aneh. Baekhyun memukul kepalanya untuk berbagai pemikirannya yang bahkan tidak membantu sedikitpun. Apa yang harus ia katakan untuk menjauhkan pria itu dari prasangka buruk tentangnya?

Kenapa dirinya harus berbuat hal yang memalukan di hadapan cinta sejatinya? Baekhyun merana dengan pemikirannya yang berisi perihal perbuatan memalukannya tadi.

"Nona, kau melamun?" Baekhyun tersentak saat suara pria itu terdengar begitu dekat dengannya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Bahkan tanpa aba-aba, pria itu telah mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Dengan pakaian dan tubuh yang basah kuyup, pria itu meraih kain dan menyeka air dari tubuhnya yang basah.

"A-aku t-tidak apa-apa." ujar Baekhyun terbata-bata. Ia yakin pipinya merona hebat saat ini.

Pria asing itu terkekeh. "Kau selalu mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa' tapi gelagatmu menunjukkan kau tidak baik-baik saja." Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun memilih diam karena ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab pria itu. Sejujurnya ia sangat malu saat ini. Andai batu tempatnya duduk dapat menenggelamkan dirinya saat ini juga.

"Tunggu, entah mengapa aku merasa tidak asing pada wajahmu nona." Pria itu memperhatikan Baekhyun sedemikian rupa. Sesekali ia akan mengernyitkan dahinya dan kembali menatap Baekhyun yang tidak kalah bingung darinya. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kurasa tidak-"

"Ya, tidak salah lagi. Kita pernah bertemu saat di kedai roti." sela pria asing itu. Ia terlihat begitu bangga dengan tebakannya.

Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang mengernyitkan dahinya –berusaha mengingat-ingat kapan ia pernah bertemu pria asing ini. Ia merasa tidak pernah melihat pria ini saat ia mengunjungi kedai di malam itu.

"Kau tidak mengingat diriku, kan?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja karena saat itu kau pergi dengan keadaan tengah menangis. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu malam itu. Kau pergi begitu saja."

Baekhyun ingat saat itu. Malam dimana dirinya menangis setelah mengetahui fakta jika dirinya yang telah membunuh kakeknya saat ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh. Malam yang seharusnya menjadi malam yang membahagiakan, berbalik menjadi malam yang kelam bagi anak seusianya.

"Kau melamun lagi." Baekhyun tersadar jika dirinya terlalu hanyut oleh bayangannya. Ia hanya menyunggingkan senyuman getir.

"Astaga Toben!" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya saat pria itu berseru memecah keheningan. "Kau memakan semua makan siangku. Kuda nakal!"

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum tanpa sadar. Ia melihat pria itu mendekati kudanya dan mengangkat sehelai kain yang berantakan. Walaupun dirundung kekesalan, tetapi pria itu tidak sekalipun menggunakan fisiknya pada kuda berwarna hitam itu.

Cukup lama pria itu mengurusi kudanya, lalu kembali ke tempat dimana mereka duduk sebelumnya. "Ini makanlah." Baekhyun menyodorkan sepotong roti pada pria di sebelahnya.

"Tidak. Kau saja yang makan, nona. Tubuhmu terlalu kurus jadi lebih baik kau yang memakannya." Pria itu kembali mengeringkan pakaiannya yang basah dengan kain kering.

"Ambil lah, kau pasti lapar. Aku membawa banyak." Baekhyun kembali menyodorkan sepotong roti yang dibawanya. Pria itu tersenyum lalu meraih roti dari tangan Baekhyun setelah mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih'.

Mereka menyantap roti di atas batu dengan ditemani gemericik air sungai yang menenangkan. Suara burung-burung bersahutan dari setiap dahan pohon yang rindang. Kesunyian mendera, menciptakan sedikit kecanggungan saat santapan mereka telah berpindah ke perut masing-masing.

Baekhyun memperhatikan luka gores di pergelangan kakinya dan mengusapnya perlahan. Lukanya telah dibubuhi obat yang berasal dari tanaman obat oleh pria asing itu.

"Apa masih terasa sakit?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari lukanya. "Tidak. Hanya sedikit terasa nyeri."

"Maafkan kelancanganku. Aku tidak bermaksud kurang ajar dengan menyentuhmu tadi." kata pria itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa.. Aku hanya terkejut saja."

Kembali suasana didominasi oleh gemericik air sungai dan burung-burung yang berkicau di atas dahan. Baekhyun merasakan kecanggungan di antara mereka. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulai pembicaraan.

Jadi ia hanya mengedarkan pandangannya, dan sesekali bermain air sungai dengan ujung kakinya. Bahkan sesekali dirinya melihat pria asing di sampingnya melalui ekor matanya. Pria itu tengah memainkan kain yang ia gunakan untuk menyeka tubuhnya yang basah. Benar-benar situasi yang canggung.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya mereka dengan kompak.

Pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan bersamaan menciptakan situasi yang canggung kembali. Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya untuk menutupi rona di pipinya. Sedangkan pria asing itu menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Namaku Baekhyun. Kau?"

"Aku Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menunduk dan memejamkan matanya. Ia hanya tidak terbiasa melewati situasi canggung seperti saat ini. Sesekali Baekhyun akan melirik pria bernama Chanyeol itu. Dan ia menyalahkan keputusannya yang memilih melihat Chanyeol.

Pria itu tampan dengan pesona yang dimilikinya. Dengan matanya yang bulat itu menjadikan pria itu terlihat begitu rupawan. Rambutnya yang basah diusaknya menciptakan pemandangan indah bagi Baekhyun.

"Dari mana asalmu?" Chanyeol bertanya, membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun yang sedang mengagumi sosok pria itu.

Baekhyun begitu salah tingkah saat pria itu menangkap basah dirinya yang saat ini tengah merona.

"A-aku dari-"

"Apa kau tidak pulang? Hari mulai gelap." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya. Pria itu berdiri menjulang di samping Baekhyun sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan keraguan, Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan besar dan kokoh milik pria itu yang membantunya untuk berdiri.

Begitu mendebarkan saat tangannya yang mungil ada dalam genggaman tangan pria itu. Perasaan asing menyeruak memasuki relung hatinya karena ini adalah kali pertama bagi Baekhyun bersentuhan dengan orang asing. Dan ia tidak perlu merisaukan kutukan yang membatasinya selama ini.

"Terima kasih." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan sendiri?" Chanyeol bertanya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"Eung.."

"Baiklah, kita berpisah sekarang?" Chanyeol menggaruk pelipisnya. Terlihat salah tingkah.

"Eung.."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. Aku pergi." Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya dan melangkah dengan ragu dari tempatnya berdiri setelah menerima anggukan dari Baekhyun. Sesekali ia akan menoleh kebelakang. Memastikan Baekhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya. Sungguh aneh.

Belum cukup jauh Chanyeol melangkah, ia kembali berhenti saat suara lembut gadis itu memanggilnya.

"Chanyeol." Pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya –menatap Baekhyun sepenuhnya.

Di tempatnya berdiri Baekhyun meremat bungkusan kain di tangannya meredam perasaan gugup yang menyerangnya. Berkali-kali ia menelan salivanya yang terasa sekeras kerikil. Kalimat yang sudah ia susun dengan baik di kepalanya masih tertahan di ujung lidahnya.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun?" pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya –menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu.

"Bolehkah…Bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?" dan kalimat itu mengalir begitu saja dari mulut Baekhyun setelah dirinya bergulat dengan batinnya.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan semua itu tertangkap oleh pengelihatan Baekhyun. "Ah tidak apa-apa.. Aku pergi ke tempat lain saja." Lalu menunduk dan berjalan tertatih menuruni batu yang didudukinya.

"Bukan. Maksudku kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin ikut denganku?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan meringis. Haruskah ia menjawab jujur? Bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol jika mengetahui dirinya yang terkena kutukan? Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya –mempertimbangkan jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan.

"A-aku.. Aku kabur dari rumah dan saat ini aku tidak punya tujuan." Jawabnya lalu memejamkan matanya untuk alasannya yang penuh kebohongan.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya." Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dari balik bulu matanya dan mendapati pria itu tengah melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Baiklah. Aku mengijinkanmu." kata Chanyeol setelah mempertimbangkannya. Baekhyun tersenyum lega dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan tertatih karena masih merasakan nyeri pada pergelangan kakinya yang terluka.

Saat akan menuruni batu besaritu, Chanyeol kembali mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya turun dengan perlahan.

* * *

e)(o

* * *

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam hatinya. Hatinya meraung bahagia karena akhirnya bisa bersama pria yang ditakdirkan sebagai cinta sejatinya –walaupun ia sendiri masih meragukan hal tersebut.

Apakah kutukannya telah lenyap sepenuhnya? Apakah ia telah bebas dari segala kutukan itu? Bisakah dirinya menikmati kebebasan saat ini?

Baekhyun tidak tahu. Hanya saja ia terlampau bahagia hari ini. Kesendiriannya selama tujuh tahun terakhir membuahkan hasil yang manis. Ia akan terbebas dari semua belenggu kutukan itu.

Bahkan rasa nyeri di pergelangan kakinya tidak ia rasakan lagi karena telah di dominasi oleh kebahagiaan. Apalagi yang lebih baik dari ini?

Ia berjalan beriringan bersama pria itu di sepanjang hutan denga kuda hitamnya yang digiring menggunakan tali. Baekhyung mengangkat ujung gaunnya untuk mempermudah ia melangkah melewati akar-akar pohon yang merambat.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Bahkan ia tidak merasa lelah saat ini.

Lalu Chanyeol berhenti yang secara otomatis juga menghentikan langkah Baekhyun. Manik serupa bulan sabit miliknya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol yang memerintahkan sesuatu pada kuda hitamnya. Pria itu berbicara pada kudanya seperti berbicara pada manusia.

"Naiklah, aku tau kau lelah." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Baekhyun menaiki kudanya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mengambil posisi duduk yang pas di atas kuda.

"Tidak perlu memikirkanku. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol tersenyum kembali dan menggiring kudanya melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke rumahnya.

"Siapa nama kudamu?" Baekhyun membuka obrolan untuk meminimalisir kecanggungan di antara mereka.

Chanyeol mengelus kudanya dan menepuk badannya. "Toben. Namanya Toben."

"Nama yang bagus." Baekhyun tersenyum memperlihatkan manik serupa bulan sabit yang lucu. "Hai Toben. Aku Baekhyun."

Sebuah ringkikan dari kuda hitam itu seolah menjawab sapaan yang Baekhyun berikan.

"Dia menyukaimu." kata Chanyeol.

"Benarkah?" manik itu berbinar senang saat mendengar fakta tersebut.

Chanyeol mengangguk dalam senyumnya. "Dasar kuda nakal. Kau tau mana gadis cantik ya?"

 _Apa? Gadis cantik?_ Baekhyun hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya dan memilih bungkam –tidak melemparkan pertanyaan kembali. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang segera bungkam setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja di katakan olehnya.

Dan perjalanan mereka diisi oleh keheningan kembali yang menciptakan suasana cukup canggung diantara keduanya.

* * *

 **.: TBC :.**

* * *

ChiakiBee's corner:

Akhirnya aku update hehe.. sesungguhnya ini update yg tidak direncanakan(?) FF ini kebut dua malam biar kesampaian update bareng sodara-sodara Pandawa Lima yang lain hehe /hug satu-satu/

Aku mau bilang terima kasih untuk apresiasi kalian yang bagus untuk ff Anathema ini. Aku tahu aku masih underrated, masih harus banyak belajar lagi hehe.. Aku cuma pengen ngingetin kalian untuk selalu review bukan karena gila review, tapi setiap review yang masuk itu untuk aku bercermin kedepannya, biar tau dimana letak kekurangannya dan dimana yg harus d pertahankan. Itu aja sih hehe..

Ah ya, aku down banget akhir-akhir ini. Masalah datang bertubi-tubi seminggu kemaren jadi berefek juga ke mood nulisku. Bolehlah kasi saran biar moodku balik lagi hehe..

Nah malam ini aku update bareng deretan author kece : **Purflowerian, Baekbychuu, Nidia Park, Pandananaa, Flameshinee (wattpad), Parkayoung, BloodType-B, Park Shita, Railash61, RedApplee.** Jangan lupa cek storylist mereka ya~

Jangan lupa follow, favorite, reviewnya untuk mengapresiasi karya mereka.

Aku mau ucapin terima kasih ke mamanya Anathema yang gak bosen-bosen ngingetin aku yang sering lupa untuk update, dan maaf karena aku nyetornya lama ya kak TT

Promo dikit boleh kan yah~ Kuy yang punya Ig/Twitter follow diriku di chiakibee_

Pyoong~

ChiakiBee


	4. Chapter 4

Malam mulai menjemput. Matahari telah terbenam sebagai penutup lembaran cerita hari ini. Langit jingga perlahan namun pasti mulai menunjukkan perubahan berarti. Bahkan hewan-hewan malam mulai aktif dan membuat suara saat malam menyambut. Apakah itu bunyi jangkrik? Atau hanya bunyi yang dihasilkan oleh seorang pria yang merasakan kegelisahan di tengah remangnya ruangan itu?

Menunggu.

Adalah salah satu kegiatan yang begitu membosankan. Kegiatan yang tidak memiliki suatu kepastian yang jelas. Entah sampai kapan harus menunggu. Bahkan seseorang dengan tingkat kesabaran tinggi sekalipun akan menyerah dengan perlahan untuk sesuatu hal yang tidak pasti.

Di sebuah ruangan aula dengan penerangan minim—remang dan sepi itu dihuni oleh sang Raja yang diliputi keresahan seorang diri. Ia menanti seseorang yang ia percaya, namun tak kunjung datang dan membawakan berita baik bagi sang Raja.

Sesekali ia akan duduk di singgasananya, dan sekian menit kemudian ia kembali hilir mudik menatap pintu besar di ujung sana dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas.

Sang Raja kembali duduk di singgasananya lalu menumpu sikunya pada pegangan kursi guna memijat kepalanya yang terasa begitu pening. Menjadi seorang Raja tidaklah mudah. Begitu banyak masalah yang harus ia tangani. Masalah infrastruktur, pembangunan, bahkan ekonomi kerajaannya yang begitu kacau akhir-akhir ini. Kegagalan panen adalah salah satu pemicunya. Cuaca yang buruk beberapa tahun belakangan memberikan dampak yang begitu besar bagi kerugian di istana.

Dan jangan lupakan sebuah masalah yang masih ia pusingkan hingga detik ini, yaitu mengenai kutukan itu. Puterinya. Puterinya yang malang harus menderita karena ulahnya di masa lalu.

Kenapa ia tidak bisa berlaku tegas dulu? Jika ia bisa bertindak lebih tegas mungkin hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti saat ini tidak akan terjadi.

Raja Minho tersentak dan dengan sigap menegakkan tubuhnya saat seseorang membuka pintu besar itu. Ia mendapati isterinya berdiri disana. Cahaya yang minim di ruangan itu pada malam hari ini menyulitkan baginya untuk melihat raut muka isterinya.

Wanita itu melangkah dengan perlahan mendekat kearahnya. Sulit untuk mengetahui keberadaan isterinya di tengah kegelapan. Raja Minho berdiri dan menghampiri wanitanya.

"Ada apa? Kau bermimpi buruk?" Ia memapah isterinya untuk menempati singgasana Ratu yang terletak tepat di sebelah singgasana Raja.

Setelah Ratu Jihyun duduk, seseorang kembali membuka pintu ruangan itu. Kali ini seorang pria bertubuh tegap memasuki ruangan. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah singgasana menghampiri sang Raja lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" sang Raja bertanya dengan raut wajahnya yang begitu diliputi kecemasan.

"Yang Mulia Puteri telah bertemu seorang pria di sungai di perbatasan, Yang Mulia." Jawab pria itu.

"Apa pria itu bersentuhan dengannya? Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Dan kemana pria itu membawa puteriku?" Ratu Jihyun beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mendekati pria itu dan melontarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Pria itu baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia. Yang Mulia Puteri turut serta dengan–"

Semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka saat pintu ruangan kembali di buka. Han Jiwon melangkah memasuki ruangan dengan nafas yang tersengal. Wajahnya terlihat begitu khawatir dan bingung yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Raja Minho memberikannya tatapan mengintimidasi saat wanita itu tidak kunjung berbicara. Ia dan Ratu Jihyun seketika merasakan perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan saat menatap raut wajah wanita bernama Han Jiwon itu. Perasaan khawatir mulai merasuki relung hati mereka. Dan saat wanita yang di anugrahi berupa keahlian istimewa itu membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, Ratu Jihyun terkulai lemas tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Raja Minho yang sama terpukulnya setelah mendengar kabar tersebut.

 **ANATHEMA**

© Chiaki Bee

๑

Romance, Drama, Fantasy,

AU, GENDERSWITCH

CHAPTER • T

.

Baekhyun & Chanyeol

๑

 **Summary :**

Sebuah perasaan cemburu di masa lalu mengantarkan sebuah kutukan dan menjauhkan dirinya dari setiap orang. Dan hanya satu hal yang bisa digunakan sebagai penawarnya.

 **ChanBaek** – **GENDERSWITCH**

.

 **° ANATHEMA °**

 **CHAPTER 4**

Baekhyun memperhatikan rumah yang ada di depannya saat ini. Rumah satu lantai yang tidak terlalu besar tetapi memiliki halaman yang luas. Perasaan prihatin menyeruak masuk kedalam hatinya. Rumah minimalis itu tidaklah terlihat buruk, hanya saja terlihat seolah-olah tidak terawat.

Tanaman bunga yang menghiasi sekeliling rumah mulai mengering bahkan ada yang mulai layu. Lalu rumput liar mulai tumbuh tinggi menutupi tanaman hias dan menghalangi jalan setapak menuju rumah. Bahkan beberapa tumbuhan rambat mulai tumbuh menjalar menutupi sepanjang dinding rumah itu.

Rumah ini adalah rumah satu-satunya yang berdiri di atas bukit di antara perbatasan kerajaan Flacourtia dengan kerajaan Exelcior. Cukup jauh memang dari jalanan utama menuju ke desa. Perumahan penduduk kerajaan Exelcior lainnya berada cukup jauh di arah timur. Tidak buruk mengingat udara di tempat ini cukup sejuk. Dahan-dahan pohon saling melambai tertiup angin di sore hari. Dan sejauh mata memandang, Baekhyun dapat melihat hamparan pedesaan dan hutan yang membentang.

Baekhyun melangkah mengikuti Chanyeol yang menuju bagian belakang rumahnya sembari menggiring kuda hitamnya. Pria itu mengembalikan kudanya ke kandangnya lalu memberikan rumput untuknya makan. Baekhyun hanya diam memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan pria itu.

Kecanggungan masih melekat diantara mereka sejak kembali dari sungai tadi. Entah bagaimana memulai pembicaraan –Baekhyun merasa salah tingkah dalam suasana canggung seperti ini.

Chanyeol membersihkan tangannya dan masuk melalui pintu belakang rumahnya. "Masuklah." Katanya. Baekhyun mengangguk dan masuk terlebih dahulu setelah pria itu membukakan pintu.

Ia kembali memperhatikan keadaan di dalam rumah pria itu. Keadaannya tidak kalah buruk dari taman di luar. Bagaimana peralatan terletak tidak pada tempatnya, debu di langit-langit, pengapnya ruangan dan tirai, taplak meja juga seprai yang sudah kusam.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya cukup keras—tanpa sadar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun membolakan matanya. "Uh-oh.." Lalu dirinya melangkah dengan kikuk untuk duduk di kursi kayu dekat perapian yang sepertinya tidak pernah dibersihkan dari abu sisa pembakaran kayu.

Pria itu melangkah memasuki tempat yang Baekhyun perkirakan adalah sebuah dapur. Meja kecil dan beberapa alat masak cukup berantakan tergeletak di atas meja. Rumah ini tampak sepi, tidak ada petunjuk mengenai kehadiran orang lain selain mereka berdua.

Tidak lama kemudian pria itu kembali ke ruang tengah dengan nampan di tangannya setelah sempat mengganti pakaiannya yang tadi basah. Ia meletakkannya di meja makan dan menggaruk tengkuknya lalu kembali ke dapurnya. Baekhyun memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria itu sembari berpindah untuk duduk di kursi meja makan.

Praanggg~

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya saat mendengar bunyi yang cukup gaduh terdengar dari dapur. Ia menghampiri pria itu. Sepertinya pria itu baru saja menjatuhkan semangkuk biji kedelai. Ratusan butir kedelai memenuhi lantai dapur bersama mangkuk yang ada dalam posisi terbalik di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun berjongkok di depan pria itu dan membantunya mengumpulkan kedelai yang berserakan di lantai.

"Maaf, ini pertama kalinya aku kedatangan tamu. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa."

Baekhyun tergelak lalu mengulum tawanya setelahnya. Pria di hadapannya sungguh lucu. Bagaimana bisa orang sebaik dirinya tidak pernah menerima tamu di rumahnya. Dan seketika Baekhyun merasa senang. Itu berarti dirinya adalah tamu pertama. Ia orang asing pertama yang masuk ke tempat ini.

Tapi tunggu… kenapa ia harus merasa senang?

Pria itu menatap Baekhyun yang menahan tawanya lalu merengut lucu sembari menggaruk tengkuknya merasa kikuk. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Aku tidak membutuhkan apapun." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Tetap saja. Aku harus memberikan hidangan."

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menumpang untuk bermalam saja." Lalu Baekhyun membulatkan maniknya saat menyadari kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Maksudku, aku hanya butuh tempat berlindung sebelum benar-benar bisa kembali ke tempat asalku." Ia kembali merutuki kalimatnya, lalu memilih kembali menyibukkan dirinya mengumpulkan kedelai di lantai.

"Ya, baiklah." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tapi satu masalah kita.." Chanyeol kembali menggaruk tengkuknya dan meringis.

Baekhyun menunggu pria itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk dekat dengan cinta sejatinya. Ya, apapun itu.

* * *

e)(o

* * *

Baekhyun berkutat dengan beberapa bahan makanan di dapur rumah Chanyeol. Ia memotong wortel dan lobak kecil-kecil lalu mencampurnya dengan beberapa bahan lainnya. Ia memang tidak ahli dalam memasak, tetapi saat ia kecil dulu, dirinya selalu menghabiskan waktunya di dapur istana untuk memperhatikan koki istana mengolah bahan makanan. Setidaknya ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan terhadap sayuran yang di bawa Chanyeol dari ladang kecil di belakang rumahnya.

Setelah mencampur semua bahannya pada air panas yang mendidih, Baekhyun mencicipi hasil masakannya sebelum menghidangkannya untuk pria yang sibuk berlalu lalang membersihkan ranjang kecilnya di sudut rumah dekat perapian.

Ia mengulum senyumnya lalu memindahkan sayuran yang mengepulkan asap itu dari kuali kedalam wadah. Ini adalah masakan pertamanya, entah bagaimana tanggapan pria itu nantinya. Baekhyun harap-harap cemas akan respon pria itu nantinya.

"Aku sudah membersihkan ranjangnya. Malam ini kau bisa menempatinya." Chanyeol menepuk kedua tangannya membersihkan debu yang menempel setelah acara bersih-bersih singkatnya. "Maaf jika rumahku tidak cukup nyaman untukmu." Pria itu mengambil duduk di depan Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah cukup bersyukur kau mau menampungku." Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. Ia meraih mangkuk dan menyendokkan sup untuk kemudian ia berikan kepada Chanyeol. "Ini adalah masakan pertamaku. Aku tidak yakin bagaimana rasanya." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menunggu reaksi Chanyeol setelah pria itu menyendokkan supnya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hmm.. ini cukup nikmat untuk seorang pemula." Kata pria itu dengan wajah yang begitu sumringah. "Bahkan aku tidak yakin jika ini masakan pertamamu. Maksudku ini benar-benar lezat."

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mulai mengisi mangkuk miliknya—masih dengan rona merah di pipinya.

* * *

e)(o

* * *

Di sudut lain di tengah hutan yang lebat, seorang wanita menggertakkan rahangnya saat di hadapannya terpampang wajah seorang gadis yang tersipu malu dengan rona merah muda pada pipi ranumnya.

Dalam kuali besar berisikan air itu ia dapat melihat segala hal yang terjadi. Apapun, kapanpun dan dimanapun. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh air dan gambaran itu berpindah pada keadaan di istana.

Namun nihil.

Ia memukul air dalam kuali sehingga gambaran itu menghilang dan air dalam kuali berubah dalam keadaan normal. Kakinya segera melenggang pergi dengan kabut kemarahan di sekelilingnya.

Sangat sulit baginya memantau kondisi istana. Berbagai cara telah ia lakukan namun selalu berbuah nol besar. Istana telah di lindungi oleh semacam dinding tinggi yang menghalanginya memantau keadaan di tempat itu.

Han Jiwon. Siapa lagi yang dapat membuat perisai itu jika bukan adiknya yang berpihak pada istana. Park Bom menggeram marah. Ia merutuki adiknya yang sedari dulu selalu menghalangi setiap jalannya untuk mendapatkan sang pujaan hati. Dan saat ini, adiknya kembali menghalangi jalannya untuk menghancurkan setiap keluarga kerajaan Flacourtia.

Park Bom menggeram marah. Hatinya begitu penuh amarah dan otaknya berisikan berbagai rencana untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Ia duduk di singgasananya dan menarikan jemarinya sembari memikirkan langkah selanjutnya yang akan ia ambil.

Setelah cukup lama berdebat dengan pikirannya, ia menyeringai dan mengalunkan tawanya di antara kegelapan hutan. Sebuah rencana melintas di pikirannya. Rencana dimana ia akan memanfaatkan rasa cinta yang amat dalam berbalik menjadi sebuah perasaan benci yang mendarah daging.

"Kita lihat permainan selanjutnya." Gumamnya.

* * *

e)(o

* * *

Baekhyun membersihkan peralatan makan mereka dan menatanya di tempat seharusnya. Walaupun ia sempat mengalami perdebatan dengan Chanyeol; pria itu melarang Baekhyun membersihkannya. Walaupun terlahir sebagai seorang puteri Raja yang dilimpahkan oleh harta, tahta dan segala fasilitas nyaman lainnya, namun Baekhyun cukup fasih dengan kegiatan dapur seperti memasak dan mencuci. Karena saat ia masih kecil dulu, dirinya begitu suka kehidupan para pelayan di dapur istana.

Entah saat mereka memasak makanan, membuat cemilan dan lainnya. Baekhyun akan pergi ke dapur istana dan memperhatikan tangan-tangan terampil koki istana yang secara ajaib dapat mengolah bahan makanan. Tentu saja hal itu ia lakukan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Ia meletakkan piring terakhir lalu mengeringkan tangannya. Sebelum ia melangkah jauh menghampiri Chanyeol, ia memegang dadanya dengan sebelah tangan yang tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri seolah baru saja tertusuk jarum kasat mata. Sebelah tangannya yang lain menopang tubuhnya pada meja makan dan ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal.

Baekhyun dibuat terkejut saat kalung di lehernya kembali menguarkan cahaya namun kali ini lebih lemah dari pada saat ia bertemu Chanyeol pertama kalinya. Dengan segera ia menggenggam liontin dalam kepalan tangannya. Tidak ingin Chanyeol menyadari keanehan yang terjadi padanya.

 _Ada apa dengan dirinya?_

Baekhyun perlahan mengatur nafasnya untuk beberapa saat lalu semuanya kembali normal secara perlahan. Ia termenung untuk rasa sakit yang baru saja menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba dan menghilang secara tiba-tiba pula bersamaan dengan sinar pada kalungnya yang mulai meredup.

"Baekhyun aku sudah merapikan tempat tidurnya." Baekhyun mengatur mimiknya agar terlihat normal kembali. Ia tersenyum menyambut Chanyeol yang menghampirinya. "Kau istirahatlah."

Baekhyun memperhatikan ranjang itu dan Chanyeol bergantian. Apa mereka akan tidur diranjang yang sama malam ini? Tanpa sadar Baekhyun merona membayangkan dirinya akan tidur dalam satu ranjang dengan pria asing. "L-lalu bagaimana.. denganmu?"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum kikuk. "Jangan khawatirkan aku.. kau istirahat saja." Lalu pria itu melangkah keluar rumahnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Apa dia akan tidur di luar? Ini rumahnya. Seharusnya dia yang tidur di sini bukan Baekhyun. Bukankah secara tidak langsung kehadiran Baekhyun di tempat ini cukup merepotkan pria itu.

Setelah bergelut dengan pikirannya, Baekhyun duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menatap sekeliling rumah itu. Di rumah mungil ini tidak terdapat ranjang lainnya ataupun kursi panjang yang bisa digunakan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dengan nyaman. Hanya ranjang mungil ini, sebuah meja makan kecil, dapur dan perapian dengan kursi kayu tunggal di depannya.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya namun matanya belum juga terpejam. Ia mengkhawatirkan pria itu. Kemana perginya ia di tengah malam seperti ini? Bahkan di tempat ini terasa cukup dingin walaupun perapian telah menyala dengan api sedang yang sekaligus sebagai penerangan di rumah ini.

Gadis itu bangkit dari ranjang saat pintu belakang rumah terbuka. Chanyeol berdiri disana dengan tangan yang dipenuhi tumpukan ranting kayu. Pria itu melangkah mendekati perapian setelah menutup pintunya. "Kau belum tidur?"

Helaan nafas Baekhyun menarik atensi pria itu setelah meletakkan ranting di sebelah perapian. "Aku belum mengantuk." Kata gadis itu. "Ngomong-ngomong kau dari mana?"

"Mengumpulkan ranting ini di hutan." Chanyeol menambahkan beberapa batang ke dalam kobaran api. "Ranjangku tidak nyaman ya?"

"Bukan seperti itu." Gumam Baekhyun. Jujur saja jika dibandingkan dengan ranjangnya di istana, tempat ini memang jauh berbeda. Tetapi tetap saja ia patut bersyukur karena pria itu—cinta sejatinya mau menampung dirinya.

Cinta sejati.

Terlalu awal menyebutkannya. Mereka bahkan baru bertemu dan sedikit berinteraksi. Masih terlalu dini mengklaim Chanyeol sebagai cinta sejatinya terlepas dari kutukan yang tidak berlaku pada pria itu.

Entahlah, Baekhyun sendiri tidak memahaminya. Semudah itukah ia bertemu cinta sejatinya? Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskah dirinya mulai menceritakan semuanya kepada Chanyeol saat ini lalu mulai meyakinkah pria itu bahwa dirinya yang dapat menyelamatkan hidupnya?

Lalu apa? Setelah kutukan itu berakhir mereka akan hidup menjadi sendiri-sendiri atau mereka akan bersatu dalam suatu ikatan?

Baekhyun menentang pemikirannya. Tidak semudah itu. Disini dirinya berada dalam posisi seolah ia hanya memanfaatkan Chanyeol untuk kesembuhannya. Bukankah cinta sejati harus benar-benar sebuah cinta yang tulus, murni dan sempurna. Tidak mudah mendefinisikannya karena semua itu tidak sesederhana susunan katanya.

"Apa kau mencemaskan sesuatu?" pertanyaan pria itu membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Gadis itu tersenyum mencoba menutupi kebohongannya. Terlalu banyak yang ia cemaskan dalam dirinya dan ia belum menemukan setiap jalan keluarnya.

Chanyeol memperbaiki posisi kursinya menghadap Baekhyun lalu duduk setelahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. "Pria menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Darimana asalmu, Baekhyun?"

Tidak siap dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol yang secara tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun _kelabakan_ dan ia mulai gelisah. Haruskah ia menjawab dirinya seorang puteri dari kerajaan Flacourtia? Apakah tidak masalah mengatakan jika ia adalah seorang puteri yang pergi dari istana dan tinggal di rumah seorang pria asing demi kesembuhannya?

Apa yang akan pria itu pikirkan jika Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya?

"A-aku dari Flacourtia."

"Ya, tidak heran karena saat itu kita bertemu disalah satu kedai roti diFlacourtia." Chanyeol terkekeh dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

Baekhyun mendesah lega karena pria itu tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi mengenai asalnya. Sepertinya ia harus merahasiakan semuanya dari pria itu sampai ia menemukan saat yang tepat untuk menceritakan segala sesuatunya.

"Jika aku boleh tau apa masalah yang membuatmu kabur dari rumahmu?" Chanyeol memperhatikan raut wajah Baekhyun. Gadis itu tampak bingung dan gelisah disaat bersamaan. "Ah, maafkan aku.. Kau tidak harus menjawabnya."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Disisi lain ia ingin menjawabnya tetapi ia takut pria itu akan berfikir bahwa dirinya gila atau mungkin pria itu akan menjauhinya dan menganggap ia menakutkan atau gadis yang aneh.

"Maafkan aku." Lirih Baekhyun saling meremat tangannya yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Hei tidak.. Itu bukan salahmu. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena telah lancang bertanya hal yang begitu pribadi."

"Tidurlah, ini sudah larut." Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya dan menggesernya mendekati perapian.

Baekhyun bersiap merebahkan tubuhnya sebelum atensinya kembali teralihkan pada sosok Chanyeol yang kembali duduk di kursi sembari menambahkan kayu pada perapian.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Baekhyun menghampiri lelaki itu dan bertanya padanya.

"Ah, ya sebentar lagi. Kau tidurlah dulu."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Setelah menarik selimutnya ia memunggungi Chanyeol dan memejamkan matanya.

Ia merapalkan doa dalam hati. Memohon akan kemurahan Tuhan dan berharap hari esok menjadi lebih baik lagi. Dan disetiap doanya ia tidak lupa menyisipkan sebuah permohonan agar dirinya segera terbebas dari kutukan itu.

* * *

e)(o

* * *

Tengah malam Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya saat diluar sana hujan deras mengganggu tidurnya. Hujan begitu lebat. Tidak berbeda dengan keadaan di Flacourtia beberapa hari lalu. Baekhyun meremat tangannya dan menggigit bibirnya.

Mungkinkah hujan ini disebabkan oleh dirinya yang terkutuk? Tidak di Flacourtia, tidak di Exelcior. Dimanapun dirinya berada, hujan lebat selalu menemani. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya hendak mencari keberadaan Chanyeol.

Maniknya membulat dan ia segera bangkit dari ranjang dan duduk di pinggirnya.

Hatinya begitu sedih melihat pria itu. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Kenapa dalam hidupnya ia selalu berakhir menyusahkan orang lain? Pria itu tidur dengan sandaran kursi sebagai penyangga tangannya yang dilipat untuk bantalan kepalanya. Posisi yang tidak nyaman dan begitu menyiksa.

Dengan perasaan bersalah, ia menghampiri pria itu dengan selimut tipis yang tadi digunakannya di tangannya.

Dengan perlahan ia menyampirkan selimut itu untuk menutupi punggung Chanyeol. Berusaha sepelan mungkin agar pria itu tidak terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menambahkan beberapa potong kayu pada api di perapian yang mulai meredup.

Baekhyun mengambil duduk tepat di hadapan Chanyeoldan memperhatikan pria tertidur di hadapannya. Chanyeol tidur begitu lelap walaupun dalam posisi yang begitu menyiksa. Tidak menutup kemungkinan tubuhnya akan merasa kebas saat bangun di pagi hari nanti.

Baekhyun diam-diam bersyukur dalam hatinya. Ia bersyukur karena Tuhan menganugerahi dirinya dengan seorang pria yang begitu baik. Walaupun mereka adalah dua orang asing yang baru saja saling mengenal. Apakah dirinya terlalu cepat berspekulasi?

Sebuah gerakan kecil dari Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun begitu saja. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya dalam tidurnya. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Suara isakan samar terdengar di telinga Baekhyun dan pria itu mulai mengigau dalam tidurnya.

Awalnya sedikit ragu untuk Baekhyun kembali menyentuh Chanyeol. Tetapi sesuatu di dalam dirinya mengenyahkan rasa takutnya. "Sssttt.. Tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun menepuk perlahan punggungnya berkali-kali mencoba menenangkannya. Sebuah usapan lembut ia daratkan pada bahu Chanyeol yang bergetar.

"Tidak apa-apa." Gumam Baekhyun. Tangannya ia bawa untuk menyeka keringat dan air mata yang membasahi wajah pucat Chanyeol. Dan ia merasakan sengatan kecil yang mendebarkan saat kulit jemarinya bersinggungan dengan kulit Chanyeol.

Ia menjauhkan tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan tangannya yang lain. _Apakah reaksi itu tidak apa-apa?_

Baekhyun kembali membelai pipi pria itu membersihkan jejak air mata yang masih mengalir. Baekhyun tersentak saat sebuah tangan milik pria itu menggenggam tangannya yang masih berada di pipi pria itu.

Tidak. Chanyeol masih tertidur dan isakan pria itu mereda seiring pegangan tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun yang berada di pipinya kian mengerat. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mencoba melepaskan pegangan Chanyeol yang kian mengerat.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Chanyeol sepertinya baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk. Baekhyun putuskan mengendikkan bahunya dan membiarkan tangannya berada dalam genggaman Chanyeol.

* * *

e)(o

* * *

Chanyeol mengernyit saat bias cahaya dari celah jendelanya menerpa wajanya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Ia menyadari sesuatu setelah kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya. Sebuah tangan tengah ia genggam untuk menapak di atas pipinya. Tangan yang begitu mungil dan lembut berada dalam genggamannya. Lalu atensinya teralihkan pada gadis yang semalam seharusnya tidur di ranjangnya kini tengah berjongkok di hadapannya dengan sebelah tangan yang terulur padanya.

Baekhyun tidur dengan kepala yang bertumpu pada sebelah tangan yang berada di lipatan lututnya. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. Mengapa gadis itu bisa berada dalam posisi menyiksa seperti itu? Lalu ia kembali menyadari sebelah tangan gadis itu masih berada dalam genggamannya juga sebuah selimut yang semalam gadis itu gunakan kini tersampir di bahunya.

Mungkinkah gadis itu menyadari mimpinya semalam? Chanyeol melepaskan lengan gadis itu perlahan dan turun dari kursinya untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Sebelum ia membawa gadis itu dalam gendongannya, Baekhyun terbangun dan menatapnya terkejut.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya lalu meringis. "Aku hanya ingin memindahkanmu ke ranjang." Katanya. "Kumohon jangan salah paham."

Baekhyun mengerjap dan tersadar. "Maaf semalam aku—aku.."

"Ya, aku juga minta maaf. Pasti semalam kau tersiksa." Chanyeol meringis.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang menatap tepat kedalam manik Baekhyun. Lalu saat Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya, mereka tersadar dan terjebak dalam situasi canggung. Chanyeol berdiri begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Mereka saling memunggungi dan berdehem menghilangkan perasaan canggung diantara mereka.

"Kau mau mandi?"

"Y-ya tentu."

"Maaf karena aku tidak memiliki kamar mandi, maukah kau.. maksudku.." Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya dan merutuki kalimatnya yang terdengar seperti sebuah ajakan. Mungkin Baekhyun menganggapnya pria mesum sekarang.

"Maksudku.. tidak apa kan kau mandi di danau?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Mandi di danau? Ia tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya. Tetapi terdengar menyenangkan.

"Ya tentu."

* * *

e)(o

* * *

Di ruangan pribadinya, Ratu Jihyun masih terlelap setelah menangis hampir sepanjang malam. Raja Minho menghela nafasnya. Begitu mendengar kabar dari pengawalnya, ia begitu diliputi perasaan tenang. Pengawalnya ia tugaskan turun untuk mengawasi Puterinya dan melaporkan semua yang dilihatnya juga melindungi Baekhyun dari bahaya apapun secara diam-diam.

Dan betapa senangnya sang Raja juga sang Ratu saat mengetahui Puterinya telah bertemu seorang pria yang baik-baik saja setelah bersentuhan dengannya. Walaupun pria itu bukanlah dari keluarga yang berada tetapi Raja Minho cukup bersyukur mendengar Puterinya telah bertemu cinta sejatinya.

Tetapi berita baik itu datang beriringan dengan berita buruk yang mengikuti. Setelah berbahagia mengetahui sang Puteri menemui cinta sejatinya, mereka—Raja dan Ratu dikejutkan dengan berita yang dibawa oleh Han Jiwon. Berita buruk yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Setelah Han Jiwon mengatakan semuanya, Ratu Jihyun kehilangan kesadarannya. Istrinya bahkan menangis sepanjang malam setelah tersadar dari pingsannya. Ratu Jihyun meraung dan memohon pada siapapun untuk menyelamatkan Puteri mereka. Melindungi Puteri mereka dan memohon keselamatan untuk Puteri mereka.

Tangisannya begitu memilukan penuh keputusasan. Bahkan sang Ratu saat itu membuang harga dirinya untuk berlutut dan memohon kepada Han Jiwon untuk mencari jalan keluarnya.

Hanya satu yang ia pinta. Puteri mereka kembali dengan selamat kedalam pelukan mereka.

* * *

e)(o

* * *

Baekhyun merendam dirinya di dalam air danau yang begitu sejuk. Ia tidak perlu merasa khawatir karena danau ini terletak di dalam hutan dan dilindungi oleh semak-semak di sekelilingnya.

Chanyeol mengantarnya kemari lalu pria itu pergi dan mengatakan harus mencari kayu bakar untuk mereka memasak juga untuk di perapian.

Baekhyun meraup air lalu membasahi bahu kiri dan kanannya secara bergantian. Setelah memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam air, menunggu beberapa saat lalu mengangkat kepalanya kembali untuk memenuhi paru-parunya dengan oksigen.

Ia nyaris lupa dengan waktu jika saja ia tidak mendengar suara Chanyeol yang memanggilnya entah dari mana. Pria itu memanggilnya dalam jarak yang cukup jauh—memberikan ruang untuk Baekhyun menyelesaikan mandinya.

* * *

e)(o

* * *

Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari rumah mencari keberadaan Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk di kandang Toben setelah menghabiskan sarapan mereka. Ia memperhatikan pria itu tengah mengikat tali pada gerobak juga pada tubuh kuda hitamnya.

"Kau akan pergi?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum singkat. "Ya, aku harus ke Exelcior membawa kayu-kayu ini."

"Berapa lama?"

"Aku akan kembali sebelum petang. Tetapi aku akan mengusahakan kembali secepat mungkin."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sendirian lagi. Itu berarti ia akan melewati separuh hari ini seorang diri. Seperti yang sudah-sudah. Ia akan berdiam diri tanpa seorangpun yang bisa ia jadikan tempat berbagi keluh-kesahnya.

Ya setidaknya Baekhyun sudah pernah mengalami masa-masa itu hampir separuh hidupnya, jadi ini bukanlah apa-apa baginya.

"Maaf, aku harus meninggalkanmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya dan berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun.

Gadis itu memaksakan senyumnya dan ia mengangguk meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sebelum matahari meninggi." Chanyeol kembali melangkah kearah kudanya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan pria itu memacu kudanya perlahan dengan muatan kayu di belakangnya. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu kembali masuk ke rumah setelah pria itu menghilang dari jangkauannya.

Ia memperhatikan keadaan rumah itu lalu mendesah kembali. Akan sangat membosankan jika ia tidak melakukan apapun. Jadi ia memulai kegiatannya hari itu dengan membersihkan rumah Chanyeol.

Walaupun ia seorang Putri Raja setidaknya ia cukup mandiri walau ia menghabiskan waktunya di ruangan pribadinya.

Mungkin dengan membersihkan rumah itu membantunya mengusir kebosanan selama pria itu pergi. Baekhyun mulai menata semuanya dan meletakkannya pada tempat yang sesuai. Lalu menyapu dan membersihkan debu-debu yang mengganggu.

Semuanya menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama mengingat kondisi rumah Chanyeol yang begitu jauh dari kata nyaman.

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya untuk mengumpulkan kain-kain yang menumpuk begitu saja. Setelah melipat semuanya, ia melangkah kearah lemari kecil berniat meletakkan lipatan kain sebelum atensinya beralih pada sebuah lukisan hitam putih yang sudah usang.

Baekhyun meletakkan kain-kain itu di atas kursi yang ada lalu meraih lukisan berukuran kecil itu.

Seorang wanita berparas cantik dan seorang lelaki kecil duduk di pangkuannya. Mungkinkah lelaki kecil itu Chanyeol? Lalu siapa wanita yang memangkunya? Apakah ibunya?

Baekhyun memperhatikan lukisan itu lebih dalam. Wanita itu memiliki paras yang begitu mirip dengan Chanyeol. Parasnya begitu anggun namun penuh kesederhanaan.

Ia meletakkan lukisan itu sebentar untuk memasukkan kain-kain itu ke dalam lemari dan menyimpan lukisan itu di atas tumpukan kain.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya di dalam rumah, Baekhyun beralih menuju halaman depan rumah Chanyeol yang dipenuhi rumput liar yang meninggi.

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya lalu mencari peralatan yang dapat ia manfaatkan untuk memperbaiki halaman Chanyeol.

Tanaman hias yang telah layu dan kering, ia tata kembali dan tak lupa menyiramnya. Lalu rumput liar yang menutupi mulai ia pangkas rapi. Hingga semuanya kembali tertata rapi. Lalu sesuatu menarik perhatian Baekhyun saat itu. Ia menemukan ladang sayuran yang ditutupi rumput liar. Baekhyun berbinar senang mendapati berbagai macam sayur ada disana dan ia kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya menata dan merapikan sekelilingnya.

* * *

e)(o

* * *

Hari mulai sore, Chanyeol tersenyum lega karena telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari ini. Walau ia hanya menghasilkan uang dengan menjual kayu bakar, ia cukup lega mengetahui kayu-kayu yang dibawanya tadi telah habis lebih cepat dari perkiraannya.

Ia mulai mengarahkan kudanya menepi memasuki jalan menuju ke rumah mungilnya yang berdiri di dekat hutan.

Chanyeol mengernyit saat mendapati rumahnya terlihat 'berbeda'. Benarkah ini rumahnya? Chanyeol tertegun memperhatikan halaman depan rumahnya. Ia seolah ditarik dalam suatu masa dimana ia masih dapat merasakan kehangatan sebuah rumah.

Ia membawa kuda hitamnya ke kandangnya. Bahkan di kandang kudanya terdapat tumpukan rumput liar yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai makanan untuk Toben.

Apakah seorang mendatangi rumahnya?

Ia memasuki rumahnya segera—menyadari Baekhyun yang tak terlihat keberadaannya. Lalu Chanyeol mendengus geli saat gadis itu tengah tertidur dengan kepala yang menumpu di atas meja makan.

Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh gadis itu. "Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun aku pulang." Ujar pria itu lagi.

Lalu si gadis membuka matanya perlahan dan terbangun dari tidurnya. "Kau sudah kembali?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

Gadis itu membulatkan maniknya. "Maaf Chanyeol, aku telah lancang melakukan semuanya tanpa ijin.."

"Hey, tidak.. Maafkan aku. Aku membuatmu mengerjakan semuanya sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang melakukannya."

* * *

e)(o

* * *

Baekhyun mencuci peralatan setelah mereka makan malam. Lalu gadis itu menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah menyiapkan perapian.

Langit senja mulai berganti malam, dan hawa dingin mulai menyelinap melalui celah-celah di pintu maupun jendela.

Baekhyun duduk di pinggir ranjang memperhatikan pria itu masih sibuk mempertahankan nyala api pada perapian.

"Jadi kau benar-benar mengerjakan semuanya sendiri?" Chanyeol memutar kursinya dan menghadap kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. "Ya, maaf jika kau tidak menyukainya."

"Bagaimana jika aku sangat menyukainya?" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Benarkah?" cicit Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Mengingatkanku akan sesuatu. Masa dimana rumah ini terasa hangat dan lengkap."

"Ah ya, saat aku membersihkan rumah, aku tidak sengaja melihat sebuah lukisan tersimpan di lemarimu." Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya di atas pangkuannya. "Apakah itu kau dan… ibumu?"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah yang berubah sendu. Ia mencoba kembali menggali ingatannya akan masa lalu yang jauh berbeda dengan kehidupannya saat ini.

"Sebenarnya aku-"

"Ugghh.."

"Baekhyun!"

* * *

 **.: TBC :.**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Aku kembali membawa ff ini setelah sekian lama TT Maafkan aku. Kesibukan di real life memang gak terduga.

Hiks btw aku masih sedih dengan berita disbandednya girlgroup pertama (re:Sistar) yang kuikutin dari jaman SMP dulu waktu nonton MuBank di Ind*siar. Waktu itu era So Cool. Pas denger lagunya langsung kaya "astaga mereka siapa ya? Lagunya terngiang-ngiang di telinga. Harus cari infonya nih."Nah sejak itu aku mulai mendalami yang namanya dunia tau apa itu fandom, fanfict, fanbase, fansite, dll. Yaahh jadi flashback kan TT Ya sudah lupakan saja..

Happy 5th Anniversary ChanBaekID. Semoga makin memberikan info yang terupdate setiap harinya. Dan sering di notis ChanBaek. Amin.

Dan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi teman-teman yang menjalankan. Semoga puasanya lancar. Mohon maaf kalo aku ada salah ya^^

Malam ini aku update bareng kakak-kakak kece : Oh Yuri, Cactus93, Ohlan94 (wattpad), RedApplee, Parkayoung.

Silahkan kotak reviewnya di jamah wkwk.. Sekian terima kasih.

Pyongg~

ChiakiBee


	5. Chapter 5

Bagaikan guci yang baru saja jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping. Seperti itulah kiranya perasaan Raja dan Ratu kerajaan Flacourtia saat ini. Begitu sulit mendeskripsikannya di saat perasaan cemas, khawatir, takut, gelisah dan masih banyak lagi menjadi satu menyelimuti mereka. Bagaikan sebuah vonis mati yang telah dijatuhkan pada mereka. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak ataupun mencoba menghentikannya.

Ratu Jihyun bersikeras ingin menyusul puteri mereka ke perbatasan. Begitu juga Raja Minho yang berharap puteri mereka dibawa kembali saja ke istana, di tempat yang pasti aman karena dalam lindungan mereka. Tetapi Han Jiwon melarang rencana mereka. Wanita penyihir itu mengatakan Baekhyun-lah yang harus berusaha melalui takdirnya sendiri mulai saat ini. Semua nasib gadis itu berada pada tangannya sendiri.

Mempertahankan hidupnya atau mati.

Han Jiwon mengatakan Baekhyun harus bisa mengambil hati pria itu dengan caranya sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa meyakinkan pria itu selain dirinya sendiri. Hanya dirinya.

Baekhyun harus bersatu dengan cintanya untuk menghilangkan kutukan itu lalu mereka dapat hidup bahagia bersama.

Ya, andai saja semuanya semudah mereka mendeskripsikannya. Raja Minho awalnya menganggap tidak ada sesuatu yang rumit yang akan menghalangi puterinya sebelum Han Jiwon datang dengan kabar buruk yang terasa bagaikan petir di tengah hari yang cerah.

Ia selalu memohon kepada wanita penyihir itu untuk membantu puterinya di tengah keputus-asaan yang menggerogotinya. Tidak ada jalan lain yang terlintas di benaknya. Ia begitu pasrah memohon kepada siapapun yang sanggup menolong hidup puterinya. Berapapun dan apapun akan ia sanggupi untuk diberikan sebagai imbalan.

Bahkan ingin rasanya ia menghampiri pemuda itu secara langsung dan menceritakan semua kemalangan yang menimpa puterinya. Setidaknya ia bisa membuat pemuda itu berbelas kasih dan mulai berusaha mencintai Baekhyun. Apapun dan berapapun akan ia berikan pada pemuda itu demi kehidupan puterinya. Sebagai seorang ayah, ia bahkan sanggup menukar semuanya dengan nyawanya sekalipun hanya untuk kebahagiaan puterinya.

 **ANATHEMA**

© Chiaki Bee

๑

Romance, Drama, Fantasy,

AU, GENDERSWITCH

CHAPTER • T

.

Baekhyun & Chanyeol

๑

 **Summary :**

Sebuah perasaan cemburu di masa lalu mengantarkan sebuah kutukan dan menjauhkan dirinya dari setiap orang. Dan hanya satu hal yang bisa digunakan sebagai penawarnya.

 **ChanBaek** – **GENDERSWITCH**

.

 **° ANATHEMA °**

 **CHAPTER 5**

Baekhyun meremat dada kirinya begitu kuat saat rasa nyeri itu kembali menderanya. Peluh membasahi wajahnya yang terlihat pucat menahan rasa nyeri yang sama seperti kemarin. Ia memejamkan matanya dan perlahan mencoba mengatur nafas.

"Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol menuntunnya untuk bersandar pada kepala ranjang lalu ia berlari ke arah dapurnya mengambil segelas air untuk ia berikan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai dapat mengatur nafas dan rasa nyerinya berangsur mereda. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak untuk menelaah apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Ini sudah kedua kalinya ia merasakan sakit yang sama. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada tubuhnya?

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Chanyeol duduk di sisi ranjang menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja Chanyeol." Ia berbicara dengan suara yang sedikit parau. "Terima kasih."

"Maaf membuatmu bekerja terlalu keras." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya merasa begitu bersalah. Seharusnya ia yang membersihkan rumahnya sendiri dan menatanya. Pasti gadis itu sangat tidak nyaman tinggal di rumah yang berantakan dan tak terurus sehingga ia mengambil inisiatif untuk membersihkannya seorang diri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang melakukannya." Baekhyun tersenyum begitu lembut mencoba menjelaskan pada pria itu bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa.

Chanyeol terenyuh. Walaupun kata 'tidak apa-apa' keluar dari mulut gadis itu, tetapi tetap saja ia merutuki dirinya. Bagaimanapun ini semua kesalahannya. Ia menatap gadis itu dalam, mencari kebohongan dalam kalimatnya tadi. Bahwa ia benar tidak apa-apa.

"Kau istirahatlah." Chanyeol beranjak dari sisi ranjang lalu membantu Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya perlahan.

Ia hendak pergi sebelum sebuah tangan mungil mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Baekhyun kembali duduk di ranjang, menatapnya sejenak lalu mulutnya terbuka untuk berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah mencoba melepaskan diri dari tatapan Chanyeol yang ditujukan padanya.

"Kau.. Kau tidur.." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Kau tidur saja disini." Cicitnya begitu malu untuk menyampaikan kalimatnya. Ia memejamkan mata begitu menyadari kalimatnya barusan. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol salah paham dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi.

Maksud Baekhyun adalah ia hanya tidak enak hati pada Chanyeol yang kembali harus tidur di kursi dengan posisi menyiksa seperti malam kemarin. Tetapi sepertinya maksudnya belum tersampaikan dengan jelas kepada pria itu.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya lalu berdehem untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan atas ucapan Baekhyun tadi. Baekhyun sudah melepas cekalan tangannya dan mereka mulai diliputi kecanggungan yang menyiksa.

Apakah tidak apa-apa tidur bersama dalam satu ranjang? Tentu saja tidur yang dimaksud adalah tidur dalam arti sebenarnya. Ya hanya tidur. Tetapi kenapa mereka harus merasakan aura penuh kecanggungan seperti ini.

"B-baiklah." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas begitu pelan untuk menenangkan degupan jantungnya. "Aku harus memberi Toben makan terlebih dahulu." Lalu Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari rumahnya dengan kikuk melalui pintu belakang.

Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menghilang dari jarak pandangnya dengan malu-malu melalui bulu matanya. Ia menghela nafas lalu merutuki lidahnya yang berbicara semaunya tanpa dipikirkan terlebih dahulu. Seorang pria dan wanita tidur di satu ranjang yang sama? Yang benar saja. Pasti Chanyeol menganggapnya wanita gila yang tengah menggoda pria sekarang.

Sedangkan di luar rumahnya Chanyeol berjalan hilir-mudik dengan kegugupan yang begitu kentara. Udara di malam hari yang seharusnya dingin, kini terasa panas baginya. Ia menghembuskan nafas dan kembali mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa sesak. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang dan terasa begitu aneh.

Ia melangkah ke kandang Toben kuda hitamnya yang berada tepat di sebelah rumahnya. Kudanya tengah tidur saat ini. Ya, memberi makan kuda hanyalah alibi semata untuk menghindari kecanggungan diantara mereka. Kudanya tentu saja sudah ia berikan makan malam petang tadi sedangkan ini sudah memasuki larut malam.

Setelah mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang sedikit lama memakan waktu, Chanyeol kembali memasuki rumahnya. Baekhyun sudah berbaring di ranjang dalam posisi memunggunginya. Ia mendekat dan memperhatikan punggung gadis itu. Diam-diam hatinya merasa lega mengetahui Baekhyun sudah jatuh terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Chanyeol tau gadis itu pasti kelelahan setelah seharian membersihkan rumahnya seorang diri. Rumahnya memang tidak besar tetapi Chanyeol masih ingat bagaimana rumah yang sebelumnya begitu berantakan, kini cukup nyaman dan lebih layak ditempati. Bahkan tanaman di halaman sudah terlihat lebih terawat dari sebelumnya.

Dan satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol terenyuh karena keadaan rumahnya saat ini begitu mirip dengan suasana rumahnya beberapa tahun silam.

Suasana rumahnya yang sekarang membuatnya seolah kembali menggali ingatan pada saat dimana semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Saat dimana ia masih bisa merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Rumah yang penuh kehangatan yang begitu Chanyeol rindukan telah kembali. Tetapi satu hal yang tidak akan pernah kembali, kehadiran orang yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Hikss.."

Lamunan Chanyeol teralihkan saat isak tangis menyita perhatiannya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Baekhyun yang masih berbaring dengan posisi membelakanginya. Bahu gadis itu bergetar samar menimbulkan kerutan di dahi Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, kau… menangis?" Chanyeol menyentuh bahunya perlahan. Tapi gadis itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol. Suaranya begitu lembut namun sarat akan kecemasan.

Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menundukkan kepalanya. Perasaan bersalah menggerogoti hatinya. Baekhyun bekerja keras seharian ini, lalu ia merasakan sakit pada dadanya dan sekarang gadis itu menangis. Ini semua salahnya. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa begitu bersalah pada gadis itu.

"Baekhyun.. Maafkan aku.." Chanyeol mengusak surainya frustasi. "Seharusnya aku–"

"Aku merindukannya." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kembali sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Gadis itu berbicara di tengah suara yang bergetar. "Aku merindukannya."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi untuk sebuah kalimat itu. Siapa? Siapa yang gadis itu rindukan? Mungkinkah kekasih hatinya?

"Siapa?" Chanyeol menelan salivanya. "Apa kau mau bercerita?"

Perlahan gadis itu membalik tubuhnya. Wajahnya merah juga basah oleh air mata. Ia bangkit dari ranjang untuk duduk menghadap Chanyeol.

"Aku merindukan kakekku." Lirihnya. Bahu hingga kedua belah bibirnya bergetar.

Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa lega saat gadis itu menyebutkan kata kakek. Tapi untuk apa ia merasa lega? Sungguh aneh. "Jika kau merindukannya kenapa kau tidak menemuinya?"

"Haruskah?"

"Ya.. Tentu."

Baekhyun menunduk dalam sembari memainkan jemarinya. Haruskah ia menemui kakeknya di surga? Bahkan Baekhyun sendiri tidak yakin dirinya dapat merasakan indahnya surga. Ia adalah orang yang berdosa besar semasa hidupnya. Mana mungkin malaikat di surga mau menerima pendosa sepertinya.

Lalu dirinya menatap Chanyeol sendu begitu menangkap maksud lain dari kalimat Chanyeol. Apakah kalimat itu adalah sebuah penolakan secara halus dari Chanyeol terhadap kehadirannya disini?

"Ugghh.." Baekhyun kembali meringis sembari menekan dadanya kuat. Rasa nyeri itu kembali menderanya.

Kenapa ia merasakan sakit lagi? Bukankah tadi sudah sempat mereda? Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dengan dahi yang berkerut dalam.

"Baekhyun minumlah. Apa kau sanggup menahannya? Aku akan pergi mencari tabib." Sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar beranjak dari pinggir ranjang, Baekhyun menahan pergelangan tangan pria itu.

Ia menekan dadanya lebih kuat lalu mencoba berbicara di tengah rasa sakit yang menderanya. "Tidak.. Aku baik-baik saja." Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengatur nafasnya perlahan. "Ini hanya sementara. Setelah istirahat pasti akan membaik."

Sebisa mungkin ia suguhkan senyumannya untuk menenangkan Chanyeol yang tengah dilanda kepanikan walau ia sendiri merasa takut dengan keadaannya saat ini. Pria itu mengusak wajahnya kesal lalu menghela nafas. "Baiklah, tapi jika kau merasa sakit lagi kau harus mengatakannya padaku."

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepala lemah. Wajahnya begitu pucat dengan peluh yang membasahi dahinya. Chanyeol perlahan membantunya membaringkan tubuh di ranjang dan menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada. "Istirahatlah."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" cicit Baekhyun.

"Jangan pedulikan aku. Kau istirahat saja."

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

"Sudahlah aku–"

"Tidurlah disini."

Chanyeol berdehem membersihkan tenggorokannya. Ia kembali merasakan kecanggungan setelah mendengar ajakan gadis itu kembali. Ah! Apakah tidak aneh menyebutnya sebuah ajakan? Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar.

"Maksudku… aku hanya.. Aku–"

Sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol telah menyibak selimut dan merebahkan posisinya di samping Baekhyun. "Apa.. apa kau puas sekarang?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan raut wajah yang begitu gugup dan bola matanya bergerak gelisah.

"Y-ya." Jawab Baekhyun yang tak kalah gugup.

e)(o

Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajahnya kala dirinya menatap pantulan gambar seorang gadis melalui kualinya. Sebuah ide jahat dalam usaha membalaskan dendam kembali terlintas di kepalanya. Ya, ide yang dirasa begitu sempurna untuk mencapai tujuannya.

"Ya, rencana ini akan sempurna." Desisnya tajam. Begitu puas dengan hasil pemikirannya yang sempat hampir merasa putus asa.

Dengan memanfaatkan kelemahan seseorang, ia yakin bisa membalaskan dendamnya kali ini. Semuanya telah tersusun dengan begitu sempurna di kepalanya. Hanya membutuhkan waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankan semuanya.

Park Bom meneguk minumannya dan duduk di singgasananya. "Aku akan menemuimu gadis kecil. Tunggu aku." Lalu tawanya mengalun menciptakan gaung yang mengiringi di kegelapan malam.

e)(o

Pagi ini langit begitu cerah dengan suhu hangatnya matahari yang bersinar. Malam panjang telah berganti, kini saatnya hewan malam pergi tidur dan yang lainnya memulai aktifitas mereka. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun yang mulai mengerjapkan mata mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

Ia mengerjapkan maniknya lalu termenung sesaat. Sedetik kemudian maniknya membulat lucu dengan mulut yang membola begitu menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol di sisi ranjangnya. Pria itu masih terlarut dalam mimpi dengan tubuh yang berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

Rona merah menghiasi pipi ranum Baekhyun saat menyadari dirinya tidur begitu dekat dengan Chanyeol. Kepalanya nyaris menempel sempurna di dada bidang pria itu. Tetapi pagi ini sesuatu kembali terasa mengganjal di dada Baekhyun. Ia menekan dadanya namun rasa yang ditimbulkan berbeda dengan yang semalam. Semacam denyut yang begitu cepat dan terasa asing namun menyenangkan. Entahlah, ia sendiri tidak tahu cara menggambarkannya.

Dengan perasaan malu ia bangkit perlahan sebelum sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengenai dada Chanyeol. Hanya sentuhan ringan namun mampu membuat pria jangkung itu menggeliat dan mulai mengerjapkan mata mengumpulkan kesadaran.

Baekhyun membulatkan mata lalu dengan cepat bangkit dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Oh, Baekhyun? Apa kau masih merasa sakit?" Chanyeol turut bangkit dan mendekati Baekhyun untuk menanti jawaban gadis itu.

"Tidak." Baekhyun menggeleng kaku. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Lalu kenapa kau.."

Baekhyun menjauhkan tangannya dari dada begitu menyadari maksud pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada tangannya yang tanpa sadar masih menekan dadanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Ya, Baekhyun sudah tidak apa-apa. Bahkan pagi ini ia bangun dengan suasana hati yang begitu bahagia. Begitu berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Entah kenapa jantungnya merasakan detakan menyenangkan yang terasa begitu berbeda dari biasanya.

"Oh iya, apa kau mau pergi ke festival denganku?" Chanyeol bertanya di tengah lamunan Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin mengajak gadis itu pergi ke festival. Setidaknya ia bisa menebus kebaikan Baekhyun yang telah membersihkan rumahnya dengan menghirup udara segar saat di festival.

"Uh? Festival?"

"Ya, malam ini Kerajaan Exelcior akan mengadakan festival yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru kerajaan."

Manik Baekhyun membulat sempurna mendengar ajakan Chanyeol untuk pergi ke sebuah festival. Tentu. Tentu saja ia mau pergi. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia akan mengunjungi festival. Tempat dimana ia bisa menikmati berbagai kuliner dan beberapa hiburan yang ada. Dimana orang-orang menari bersama, makan bersama dan merayakan hari itu dengan penuh suka cita.

Tetapi mungkinkah ia pergi jika seharusnya saat dimana orang-orang tengah berkumpul adalah saat dimana ia harus menghindarinya. Ia ingin pergi tetapi disisi lain ia khawatir jika ia melakukan kesalahan lagi. Ia takut jika harus kembali merenggut nyawa orang tidak berdosa dan menciptakan kekacauan.

Tidak. Sebaiknya ia menolaknya saja. Ya, itu lebih baik dari pada ia menyesalinya nanti. Menetap di zona aman terdengar lebih baik baginya.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Lamunannya terhenti saat Chanyeol menatapnya bingung. "Apa kau sakit lagi?"

"Chanyeol–" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku tidak ingin pergi. Aku takut.."

"Apa yang membuatmu takut? Ada aku." Chanyeol duduk di hadapan gadis itu.

"Kau tidak tau.. Kau tidak akan mengerti.."

"Hey, Baekhyun.. Dengar." Chanyeol meraih bahu gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, okay? Tidak apa-apa."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya kemudian. Chanyeol tidak tahu. Pria itu tidak akan mengerti seperti apa kegelisahan yang menderanya saat ini. Baekhyun ingin menceritakan semuanya, tapi ia takut akan penolakan yang akan Chanyeol berikan jika ia menceritakan semuanya pada pria itu.

Hanya itu yang ia takutkan saat ini. Ia takut akan sebuah penolakan bahkan sebelum dirinya memulai semuanya. Yang harus ia lakukan saat ini hanya berusaha agar Chanyeol bias jatuh cinta padanya sepenuh hati. Walaupun ia tidak tahu bagaimana membuat pria itu jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" Chanyeol mengapit dagunya dan menghelanya perlahan, mempertemukan kedua manik mereka. "Hanya pikirkan sesuatu yang positif maka akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang positif juga."

Baekhyun berusaha menyelami manik kelam itu. Ia menemukan kejujuran dan ketulusan di sana. Ya, mungkin dirinya harus mulai membuka diri dan melupakan masalahnya untuk sejenak.

Ia hanya berharap Chanyeol akan tetap pada kepercayaan dan ketulusannya hingga tiba waktunya nanti ia menceritakan semuanya. Baekhyun hanya dapat berharap dengan sepenuh hatinya untuk itu.

Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyumannya lalu mengangguk begitu semangat. "Baiklah. Aku ingin ke festival bersamamu Chanyeol."

e)(o

Aroma caramel yang manis menyeruak memenuhi indera penciuman setiap orang yang melewati sebuah kedai roti pada siang hari ini. Sepasang tangan terampil sang koki tengah mengulat adonan dengan begitu lihai. Beberapa pasang mata tak mau melewatkan keahlian sang koki melalui jendela kaca besar yang ada di dapur.

"Aku akan memberikan penawaran menarik bagi anda yang bersedia membeli lebih dari lima potong roti hari ini." Kata sang koki kepada beberapa orang yang berkerumun dan tak hentinya berdecak kagum melihatnya.

"Ya, aku akan membeli lebih dari itu. Kau harus memberiku potongan harga." Kata seorang pria tua yang turut memperhatikan sedari tadi.

"Hey tuan. Kau terlalu tua untuk makan yang manis-manis. Gigimu bisa tanggal semua nanti." Timpal sang koki kembali dengan nada jenaka.

Semua orang yang ada pada kerumunan kecil itu tertawa menanggapi kalimat sang koki yang terkenal karena keramahannya pada pelanggan.

Kedai roti Dulcet adalah salah satu kedai roti tua yang sudah berdiri cukup lama di kota Exelcior. Cita rasanya yang masih dipertahankan sejak dulu menjadikannya kedai roti yang paling diminati oleh hampir setiap orang di kota, di desa bahkan para pendatang.

"Tuan, dimana aku harus meletakkan telur-telur ini?" seorang gadis memasuki dapur itu dengan dua lusin telur.

"Apa aku harus selalu memberitahumu?" tukas pria tua itu. "Letakkan saja di tempat yang aman."

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya lalu membawa telur-telur itu menuju meja di tengah dapur.

Prakkk..

Sebelum sikunya menyenggol keranjang yang berisi beberapa butir telur hingga jatuh dan pecah tak tersisa. Ia membulatkan maniknya lalu berjongkok berusaha mengumpulkan telur-telur itu dengan kepanikan yang melandanya.

"Dasar tidak becus! Kau telah menghancurkan telur-telurku!"

"Maafkan aku, tuan."

"Bahkan gajimu tidak sebanding dengan harga telur-telur itu." Gerutu pria tua itu kembali.

Gadis itu meletakkan keranjang dengan telur pecah itu di atas meja lalu membersihkan cairan telur yang mengotori lantai dapur. Hingga cairan bening mengaliri pipinya yang cukup berisi.

Ini bukanlah kali pertama ia diperlakukan seperti seonggok sampah menjijikkan oleh sang koki yang merupakan pemilik kedai roti tempatnya bekerja. Ia merasa begitu tidak dihargai. Setiap kerja kerasnya hanya dipandang sebelah mata oleh sang koki. Pria paruh baya itu hanya bersikap ramah pada pelanggan, tidak dengannya.

Ia ingin pergi namun apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh rakyat rendahan sepertinya? Ia harus bekerja untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidupnya yang tidaklah mudah di kota ini. Kota dimana rakyat rendahan selalu hidup dengan dibayangi penindasan oleh kaum menengah keatas.

Gadis itu membawa kantung sampah berukuran besar di tangannya. Ia menyeretnya perlahan untuk membuangnya diluar. Ia menghela nafas dan menyeka air mata dengan lengannya.

"Hai gadis manis." Sebelum sebuah suara asing menyapa dari belakang.

e)(o

Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya untuk menahan senyumannya kian mengembang. Ia merasa begitu bersemangat untuk menuju festival yang diadakan di kerajaan Exelcior. Ia begitu ingin menikmati hari ini dengan bebas tanpa gangguan dari manapun.

Mungkinkah? Di tengah perasaan senangnya, masih ada perasaan khawatir yang bersarang di hatinya. Ia hanya takut jika ia melakukan kesalahan nanti. Bahkan Baekhyun terlalu takut hanya dengan memikirkannya. Hanya satu yang dapat Baekhyun lakukan selama berada di festival nanti. Ia sebisa mungkin tidak boleh menyentuh siapapun selama berada disana. Ya, hanya itu yang harus ia lakukan.

Tanpa sadar ia menghela nafasnya cukup keras –mengundang kerutan di dahi Chanyeol. "Ada apa?"

Baekhyun membeku pada tempatnya. Suara Chanyeol begitu dekat dengan telinganya. Bagaimana tidak jika mereka tengah menunggangi kuda bersama. Satu kuda. Dengan posisi Baekhyun yang duduk di depan dengan posisi menyamping dan Chanyeol yang duduk di belakangnya, mengendalikan kudanya dengan sebuah tali.

"T-tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya ditengah perasaan gugup yang menderanya begitu menyadari posisi mereka yang begitu dekat.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?" Pria itu mengernyitkan dahi. "Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa' setiap kali aku bertanya?"

Namun gadis itu hanya diam dan memainkan jemarinya yang tengah berpegangan pada punggung kuda. "Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul dan kembali memacu kudanya. Ia akan membiarkan gadis itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman berada di sisinya. Entah untuk alasan apa Chanyeol hanya ingin melakukannya.

"Makanan apa yang kau suka?" Chanyeol bertanya untuk memecah keheningan yang akan membuat mereka berdua canggung.

"Apapun. Tetapi tidak dengan mentimun." Jawab Baekhyun sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Aku rasa karena aromanya." Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku… aku tidak suka makanan pedas."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala. Ia akan mengingat hal itu dalam ingatannya selamanya. Ia akan mengurangi bubuk cabai di setiap masakannya mulai sekarang. Baekhyun tertegun dengan pemikirannya. Kenapa dirinya harus mengingat hal itu selamanya? Seolah-olah ia akan hidup bersama Chanyeol selamanya.

Lalu tanpa dipinta, untuk kesekian kalinya pipinya akan memerah karena pemikirannya sendiri.

"Baekhyun."

Detakan jantung Baekhyun terasa begitu cepat kala suara pria itu mengalun dalam pendengarannya. Bagaimana suara Chanyeol saat memanggil namanya membuat jantung Baekhyun bekerja dua kali lipat. Astaga. Terasa begitu menyenangkan dan menggelitik disaat bersamaan.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Chanyeol menunggu reaksi Baekhyun. Gadis itu memutar sedikit kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol dan mengangguk.

"Kenapa semalam saat kau kesakitan.." Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya. Menimbulkan kerutan samar di dahi Baekhyun. "Kenapa.. kalungmu seperti memancarkan bias cahaya?"

Baekhyun tersentak dan membulatkan matanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lalu menggenggam liontinnya. Bagaimana bisa dirinya lupa. Sebelumnya saat ia merasa sakit pada dadanya, kalungnya akan memancarkan cahaya yang ia sendiri tidak memahaminya. Pasti Chanyeol melihat hal itu juga semalam.

"Ah, mungkin itu hanya khayalanku saja karena terlalu panik." Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya kikuk. "Aku mulai sering berhalusinasi belakangan ini."

"Halusinasi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya, beberapa hari yang lalu aku merasa seseorang tengah memperhatikan rumahku juga mengikutiku kemanapun. Dan di hari lainnya aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku." Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu.

Baekhyun tertegun untuk itu. Apakah arti semua itu? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan dirinya.

"Ah kita sudah sampai." Gumam Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun hanyut dalam pemikirannya.

Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati pintu gerbang kerajaan Exelcior berada di depannya. Jantungnya berpacu cepat lagi tetapi kali ini berbeda seperti sebelumnya. Kali ini dipenuhi rasa takut dan gelisah yang mendominasi. Bagaimana jika dirinya melakukan kesalahan di kota nanti? Ia takut jika sebuah nyawa tidak berdosa menghilang hanya karenanya.

Gadis itu terlalu sibuk dengan lamunannya sehingga tidak menyadari Chanyeol yang telah turun dari kudanya. Pria itu menepuk kakinya mengembalikan kesadaran Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Ayo turun!"

Ia meraih uluran tangan pria di bawahnya lalu turun dari kuda perlahan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menjagamu." Kata Chanyeol. Sesuatu dalam hati Baekhyun menghangat saat kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut pria itu. Pria itu bilang ia akan menjaga Baekhyun. Bolehkah Baekhyun berharap lebih pada kalimat itu? Bolehkah ia mempercayai Chanyeol kedepannya? Dan tidakkah semua terlalu cepat?

"Terima kasih." Gumam Baekhyun begitu Chanyeol mendekapnya setelah ia turun dari kuda.

Pria itu hanya menyunggingkan senyuman lalu melangkah menggiring kudanya menuju tempat penitipan.

Disepanjang perjalanan memasuki kota Exelcior, Baekhyun dibuat takjub dengan beberapa tatanan meriah sepanjang jalan kota. Lampion hias, beragam penjual mainan hingga stan makanan di pinggir jalan tak luput dari perhatiannya. Bahkan orang-orang memenuhi jalanan dengan menari, bernyanyi, makan dengan penuh suka cita.

Katakanlah ini kali pertama Baekhyun menikmati sebuah festival dengan cara berbaur secara langsung dengan orang banyak. Dulu, saat ia masih kecil, ia menikmati festival hanya di dalam istana. Lalu semua festival dan perayaan besar mulai ditiadakan di Flacourtia setelah semua kekacauan yang menjeratnya.

"Baekhyun, kau mau permen?" Chanyeol menggiringnya menuju stan penjual permen caramel di pinggir jalan.

Baekhyun menerima setangkai permen dengan mata yang berbinar. Ia begitu menyukai tempat ini bersama Chanyeol disampingnya. Tanpa sadar pemikiran tersebut meninggalkan rona merah di pipinya.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan Baekhyun yang sedikit merasa _waswas_ saat hendak melalui kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah menyaksikan pertunjukan akrobatik di dekat persimpangan jalan. Chanyeol menyadari itu. Bagaimana Baekhyun yang bergerak gelisah dan berpindah untuk bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

"Kau takut? Apa yang kau takutkan?" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat panik di belakang punggungnya.

Bola mata hitam itu bergerak gelisah mencari alasan yang sekiranya tepat. "Aku.. aku tidak suka keramaian." Cicit Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjauhi keramaian agar tidak menciptakan masalah yang fatal nantinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum teduh lalu meraih tangan Baekhyun dalam sebuah genggaman tangan besarnya. "Baiklah, mari lanjutkan perjalanan, nona yang tidak suka keramaian." Chanyeol tertawa memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

Bukannya merasa marah atau kesal, Baekhyun justru merasakan sebuah detakan asing itu kembali muncul. Ia mengulum senyumnya memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya penuh proteksi. Ia menikmati bagaimana sensasi asing pada jantungnya terasa. Lebih menyenangkan dari pada saat ia menerima hadiah di hari ulang tahunnya.

Pria itu membawanya melewati kerumunan tanpa meninggalkan kontak fisik dengan orang yang tengah berlalu lalang. Hatinya menghangat hanya untuk hal sederhana yang Chanyeol lakukan untuknya. Lalu, yang menjadi pertanyaannya apakah Chanyeol merasakan hal yang sama?

e)(o

"S-siapa?" gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau mengenalku, nyonya?"

Park Bom menyeringai. Ia memperhatikan gadis dengan sekantung sampah di hadapannya dengan seksama. Jejak air mata masih tertinggal di pipi ranumnya walaupun telah ia seka berkali-kali. Menyedihkan!

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Aku kemari hanya ingin berbagi sebuah rahasia denganmu." Kata Park Bom. Wanita itu menunggu reaksi gadis di hadapannya.

"Rahasia?"

Wanita itu mengangguk lagi. Begitu senang dengan reaksi gadis kecil itu yang sesuai dengan harapannya. Gadis itu begitu penasaran dan begitu polos. Jadi ia begitu yakin dewi fortuna tengah berpihak padanya kali ini. Rencananya kali ini hampir berjalan mulus. Cukup hanya meyakinkan gadis bodoh di hadapannya dan ia hanya tinggal memperhatikan semua rencananya berjalan seperti yang ia mau dengan sendirinya.

"Rahasia yang tidak akan pernah kau pikirkan seumur hidupmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Mengenai seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupmu."

"Apa?" Tanya gadis itu. "Jika nyonya hanya membual sebaiknya aku pergi saja. Permisi."

"Bagaimana jika ia bermain hati di belakangmu?" Park Bom menyeringai begitu gadis itu mulai tertarik dengan pembahasannya. Terlihat dari bagaimana gadis itu berhenti di tempatnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya kembali. "Bagaimana jika orang yang kau cintai ternyata tengah bermain hati di belakangmu? Ia telah mendua di belakangmu."

Sedangkan gadis itu tengah mengerutkan keningnya. Ia mulai dirundung pertanyaan dalam kepalanya. Bagaimana wanita ini mengenal dirinya dan apa tujuan wanita ini mengatakan hal demikian padanya. Ia menatap wanita itu meminta penjelasan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan tahu maksudku tidak lama lagi, sayang." Lalu Park Bom meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih dirundung pertanyaan.

Siapa yang dia maksud?

e)(o

Baekhyun begitu bersemangat kali ini. Ia begitu tertarik pada setiap stan yang dilewatinya di sepanjang jalan. Penjual makanan kecil, perhiasan, hingga bunga segar menarik atensinya untuk menyusuri sepanjang jalanan walau matahari mulai bersinar terik di atas kepalanya.

Lalu sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah stan yang menjajakan sebuah aksesoris rambut dan perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah jepit rambut dengan hiasan bunga di sekelilingnya. Jemarinya ia bawa menyentuh jepit rambut itu.

"Kau menginginkannya?" Chanyeol bertanya, mengagetkan Baekhyun yang tengah terpaku.

Sebuah gelengan Baekhyun berikan. "Aku hanya melihat-lihat." Katanya lalu melanjutkan jalan tanpa menyadari Chanyeol tersenyum di belakangnya.

"Kemana kita selanjutnya?"

"Apa kau lapar?"

Baekhyun melipat bibirnya kedalam lalu tersenyum mengiyakan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Sebuah usakan di rambutnya ia terima dari pria itu hingga menimbulkan rona merah muda di pipi ranumnya untuk yang kesekian kali hari ini. Apa itu? Ini bukan kali pertama seseorang mengusak rambutnya. Ayah dan ibunya sering melakukan itu padanya tetapi kenapa ini terasa berbeda? Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan wajahnya kian memanas saat Chanyeol yang melakukannya.

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri disana? Ayo jalan!" Lengan rantingnya berada dalam genggaman tangan besar Chanyeol lalu pria itu membawanya ke sebuah kedai makanan.

e)(o

Baekhyun duduk di sebuah kursi di depan kedai makanan yang ia kunjungi tadi, menunggu Chanyeol. Pria itu memintanya menunggu disana selagi ia pergi ke suatu tempat. Chanyeol tidak mengatakan kemana dirinya akan pergi. Jadi Baekhyun hanya bisa duduk diam seperti anak baik.

Prangg~

"Kau memecahkan barangku!"

Baekhyun mendengar keributan tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Di depan sana sebuah kerumunan kecil menarik atensinya. Suara pria yang tengah marah juga sebuah isakan yang terdengar saling bersahutan. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Ia mendekati kerumunan itu untuk mencari tahu.

Disana seorang gadis berlutut mengumpulkan kepingan tembikar yang pecah berkeping-keping di jalanan.

"Kau harus mengganti kerugiannya!" Tukas pria paruh baya yang berdiri di hadapan gadis itu.

"Tetapi aku tidak memiliki uang saat ini, tuan. Kumohon. Berikanlah kemudahan. Aku akan membayarnya saat aku mendapat bayaran di awal bulan nanti."

"Tck! Kau pikir aku akan mempercayai air mata palsu itu?"

"Kumohon, tuan. Maafkan aku." Gadis itu tersedu menangkup kedua tangannya di depan dada memohon kemurahan hati sang pria pemilik stan peralatan makan dari tembikar. "Aku akan membayarnya nanti."

"Bayar sekarang atau aku akan melaporkanmu ke petugas penjaga." Desis pria itu tajam. Membuat semua orang yang tengah berkerumun saling berbisik.

Baekhyun masih disana memperhatikan. Pria paruh baya itu berdiri dengan tatapan nyalang tertuju pada gadis yang berkali-kali menggumamkan kata 'maaf' di hadapannya. Ia ingin membantu gadis malang itu namun keterbatasan menghambatnya. Ia menggigit pipi dalamnya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Maaf tuan." Lalu semua mata tertuju pada dirinya yang mulai membuka suara."Gadis ini sudah meminta maaf. Bahkan ia meminta keringanan. Kenapa tuan tidak menghargai niatnya?"

Entah dari mana semua keberanian itu Baekhyun dapatkan. Seperti suatu dorongan dalam hatinya yang tidak terima akan suatu ketidakadilan.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa kau ikut campur, nona?"

"Apa begitu cara seorang pria memperlakukan seorang gadis lemah?" Baekhyun menatap pria paruh baya itu nyalang. "Berapa kerugianmu? Aku yang akan membayarnya."

Sebelum pria itu menjawab, Baekhyun menyerahkan beberapa keping koin di atas meja lalu meminta gadis itu berdiri dan mengikutinya. Meninggalkan pria paruh baya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Ia kembali menempati bangkunya tadi disusul gadis itu duduk tepat di sampingnya tengah menangis tersedu. Keadaannya begitu kacau dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya juga pakaian yang dihiasi noda tepung dan telur di beberapa sisinya.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menenangkan gadis itu sebelum ia teringat akan kutukannya. Ia tidak bisa menyentuh siapapun atau orang itu akan meregang nyawa detik itu juga. Jadi ia memutuskan hanya mengambil sapu tangannya dan menyerahkannya pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Baekhyun perlahan. Ia mengulurkan sapu tangan itu. "Bersihkan wajahmu."

"Terima kasih telah membantuku." Gumam gadis itu ditengah isakannya"Aku akan mengembalikan uangmu segera, nona."

"Hey, tidak apa-apa. Lupakan itu."

Gadis di sampingnya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nona begitu baik. Bagaimana bisa saya hidup tenang saat masih memiliki hutang budi?" Jawabnya setelah menyeka air matanya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lembut. Ini pertama kali baginya berinteraksi dengan orang asing dan terasa begitu mendebarkan baginya.

"Sudah seharusnya kita saling membantu,bukan?" Gadis itu masih diam termenung. Ia menggigit bibir serupa hati miliknya gelisah. "Begini saja. Maukah kau membantuku saat aku kesulitan nanti?"

Lalu binar itu menghiasi kedua manik bulat gadis itu. Maniknya serupa dengan milik Chanyeol. Entahlah, begitu Baekhyun memperhatikan gadis di sampingnya, ia akan teringat akan tatapan Chanyeol yang sama-sama terlihat begitu teduh. Ia mengangguk lalu tersenyum setelahnya.

"Nona mengingatkanku pada seorang. Seorang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupku." Katanya.

"Benarkah? Siapakah dia?"

"Seseorang yang begitu berarti bagiku. Tetapi.." Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah dalam sekejap. "..tetapi seseorang mengatakan padaku jika saat ini ia tengah mendua. Ia mengkhianatiku."

"Apa kau percaya padanya?"

Gadis itu mengangguk namun masih ada sebersit keraguan dalam tatapannya. Ia menatap kosong dan memainkan sapu tangan Baekhyun yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Pernah mendengar kalimat pikiran yang positif akan mendatangkan sesuatu yang positif?" Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia teringat akan kalimat Chanyeol pagi tadi.

Gadis itu tampak termenung sejenak, pikirannya berkelana mencerna kalimat yang Baekhyun katakan tadi. "Kau benar nona. Astaga! Maafkan aku jadi bercerita padamu mengenai masalah pribadiku. Tidak seharusnya aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa." Sela Baekhyun. "Jika itu bisa meringankan bebanmu maka aku turut senang."

Gadis itu menengadah menatap langit lalu terperanjat. "Oh astaga! Nona maafkan aku. Aku harus kembali bekerja. Semoga kita bertemu lagi di lain waktu. Terima kasih." Lalu gadis itu melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun sembari bergegas kembali ke tempat kerjanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan turut membalas lambaian tangan gadis itu yang perlahan menghilang di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Aihh.. Aku bahkan tidak menanyakan namanya."

"Nama siapa?" Baekhyun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah duduk di sebelahnya membawa beberapa kantung berisi makanan ringan.

"Chanyeol. Kemana saja kau pergi?"

"Maaf, aku ada sedikit urusan." Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal.

"Kau seperti orang yang baru saja berlari jauh." Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi. Menyelidiki penampilan Chanyeol yang sudah dipenuhi keringat di sekujur tubuhnya juga nafas yang tersengal.

"Ah.. tidak. Mungkin karena cuacanya panas." Pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya."Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

Chanyeol meraih pergelangan Baekhyun dalam genggamannya lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menyusuri kota tanpa tahu seseorang tengah menatap tajam pada mereka.

 **.: TBC :.**

Long time no see.. Maaf karena updatenya lama ya TT Honestly, aku nulis gak pake patokan waktu, jadi aku gak bisa kasi janji bakal update sebulan berapa kali dan kapan hehe.. selain karena kesibukan di real-life juga karena mood. Karena kalo gak mood juga percuma mau nulis hehe..

nah soal "Black Pearls" aku mau nyinggung dikit nih, maaf belum bisa update karena berhubung kemaren ada readers yang udah tau jalan ceritanya jadi aku harus nyusun jalan ceritanya dari awal lagi dan pasti akan makan waktu lama.. mohon permaklumannya. Bukan maksudku mau PHP atau apa tapi memang mau gak mau aku harus nyusun ulang karena siapa sih yang mau baca cerita yang jalan ceritanya gampang ketebak? TT Selain itu aku banyak ide dikepalaku tapi ga sanggup merealisasikan ide2nya hiks TT

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah follow, favorite, dan review ff Anathema ini. Aku tau tulisanku masih di bawah rata-rata tapi aku seneng masih ada yang mau meng-apresiasi hiks *peluk satu-satu

Malam ini aku update bareng kakak kece : **dobbyuudobby (wp), Azova10, AeriChannie, OhLan94, Kang Seulla, Kacangpolongman, Purflowerian, Flameshinee**.

Kuy yg punya IG follow chiakibee_

Pyongg~

ChiakiBee


	6. Chapter 6

Sepasang tungkai menopang tubuh ramping dengan balutan gaun hitam, berdiri di dekat kuali besar yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan bercahaya remang, serupa gua. Sesekali tangan lenturnya akan membuat gerakan abstrak di atas genangan air hingga bias dalam air tergantikan oleh bayangan lain.

Gambaran sepasang anak adam dan hawa yang menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Sebuah senyum simpul menghiasi sudut bibirnya sebelum ia menjauhi kuali dan duduk di singgasananya, untuk menyesap anggur berkualitas tinggi di tangannya. Sesekali ia akan menggoyangkan gelasnya dan menghirup aroma khas anggur fermentasi yang menguar memanjakan indera penciumannya.

Dia begitu senang karena sangat yakin rencananya kali ini akan berjalan lancar sesuai harapannya. Dan baginya sudah sepantasnya ia merayakan semua itu dengan menikmati sebotol anggur yang begitu nikmat memanjakan tenggorokannya.

Krak Krak~

Seekor burung gagak berbulu hitam pekat masuk dan terbang di langit-langit sebelum mendarat tepat di atas lengannya yang terulur.

"Berita apa yang kau bawa?" Ia bertanya seolah sang gagak hitam dapat menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

Lalu seringai menghiasi sudut bibirnya kala mendapat suatu jawaban yang hanya dimengerti olehnya.

"Biarkan dia masuk. Dia tamu. Oh maksudku sebut saja dia saudaraku." katanya masih dengan seringai tajam yang menghiasi sudut bibirnya.

Lalu sang gagak berbulu hitam kembali mengepakkan sayapnya meninggalkan Park Bom dan menghilang di balik lorong yang dihiasi dengan cahaya temaram.

 **ANATHEMA**

© Chiaki Bee

๑

Romance, Drama, Fantasy,

AU, GENDERSWITCH

CHAPTER • T

.

Baekhyun & Chanyeol

๑

 **Summary :**

Sebuah perasaan cemburu di masa lalu mengantarkan sebuah kutukan dan menjauhkan dirinya dari setiap orang. Dan hanya satu hal yang bisa digunakan sebagai penawarnya

.

 **ChanBaek** – **GENDERSWITCH**

.

 **° ANATHEMA °**

 **CHAPTER 6**

Hari beranjak sore dan penerangan mulai dinyalakan untuk menerangi sekaligus menghiasi sepanjang jalan. Chanyeol masih memandu Baekhyun sepanjang perjalanan mereka menyusuri festival di kota Exelcior, hingga perhatian Baekhyun tertuju pada sebuah kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah menari di tengah jalan di dekat air mancur.

Tidak perlu panggung, dan tidak peduli di mana, mereka menari dengan suka cita, menikmati festival hingga waktu menjelang malam. Pria, wanita hingga orang tua juga anak-anak saling berbaur menikmati kebersamaan di pusat kota.

Baekhyun mendekati kerumunan itu untuk melihat lebih dekat. Rakyat Exelcior menari dengan iringan musik sederhana namun begitu merdu di telinga. Lampu kota, musik yang merdu, suara gemercik air, juga canda tawa seolah dapat mengusir dinginnya malam itu.

"Mau menari denganku?" Sebuah tangan terulur kearah Baekhyun. Chanyeol pemilik tangan itu. Pria itu memberinya tanda untuk mengajaknya menari.

"Aku?" Baekhyun tergelak. "A-aku tidak bisa menari."

Chanyeol mengamati gadis di hadapannya sejenak. "Ikuti kata hatimu."

Baekhyun masih memperhatikan uluran tangan Chanyeol. Ia berpikir untuk menerima tawaran pria itu. Saat ia menatap Chanyeol, pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya menunggu jawaban darinya. "Suatu kehormatan bagiku."

Ia menyambut tangan Chanyeol lalu pria itu menggiringnya berbaur bersama pasangan lain yang tengah menari.

Mereka berhenti begitu menemui tempat yang cukup lapang, Chanyeol mulai menarik tangannya hingga Baekhyun menghadap padanya. Ia terkekeh kecil begitu menangkap ekspresi terkejut Baekhyun yang ditujukan padanya. Begitu menggemaskan melihat kegugupan yang terpancar jelas dari gelagat gadis itu.

Chanyeol meraih pinggang gadis itu dengan sebelah tangannya, membuat gadis itu jatuh kedalam dekapannya. Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan karena awalnya ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari pasangan dansa lain yang hampir menabraknya.

"Maaf bukan maksudku tidak sopan, hanya saja mereka hampir menabrakmu." bisik Chanyeol di telinga gadis itu yang dibalas dengan anggukan kaku.

Baekhyun mulai memposisikan tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan yang bertautan dengan tangan Chanyeol dan tangan lainnya pada lengan pria itu.

"Kau percaya padaku?" Chanyeol berbisik. Begitu dekat dengan telinganya, membuat diri Baekhyun gemetar hingga ke persendiannya karena sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti.

Kalimat tanya itu menimbulkan perasaan asing pada diri Baekhyun. Apa ia mempercayai Chanyeol? Ya! Baekhyun akan mempercayai pria itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan pria itu? Apakah Chanyeol juga mempercayainya?

Sebuah tarikan menyadarkan Baekhyun jika ia baru saja lengah dan kehilangan dirinya untuk sesaat, merenungkan pertanyaan sederhana dari Chanyeol namun menimbulkan dampak yang dalam bagi Baekhyun.

Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya sesuai irama musik dan membawa tubuh Baekhyun bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri secara perlahan dan begitu lembut.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya begitu menyadari tatapan Chanyeol yang tertuju padanya. Pria itu tersenyum begitu menawan seolah mengejek dirinya yang begitu lugu dan naif. Hanya sebuah tatapan tetapi mampu membuat persendiannya melemas dan jantungnya yang berdebar tidak karuan.

Chanyeol membimbingnya dalam gerakan sederhana dengan begitu sabar hingga Baekhyun dapat terbiasa dan mulai menggerakkan kakinya seirama dengan Chanyeol tanpa panduan dari pria itu lagi.

Sebuah senyum mengembang d bibirnya, begitu bahagia ia bisa menguasai gerakan dengan cepat. Chanyeol membalas senyumnya lalu mereka mulai hanyut dalam lantunan musik yang beradu dengan gemericik air mancur dan memecah suasana kota di malam hari.

Baekhyun mencoba berputar dengan tumpuan satu kakinya lalu kembali masuk ke dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Jantungnya berdetak kencang kala maniknya beradu dengan manik bulat Chanyeol yang mempesona.

"Dari mana kau belajar menari?" Gadis itu bertanya di sela-sela gerakan tarian mereka.

"Aku?" Gadis itu mengangguk menunggu jawaban Chanyeol. "Ibuku. Dia yang mengajariku saat aku masih kecil." jawab Chanyeol sembari mengingat masa kecilnya.

"Dia pasti penari yang hebat." kata Baekhyun. "Ia benar-benar menurunkan bakatnya pada puteranya."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol dengan senyumnya menatap Baekhyun yang tengah mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya! Aku memang pandai menari." kata Chanyeol dengan dagu yang terangkat. Pria itu tengah menyombongkan dirinya rupanya.

Baekhyun terkekeh untuk itu. "Baiklah tuan yang pandai menari." cibirnya dalam nada jenaka.

Mereka tertawa di antara kerumunan pasangan lainnya yang tengah menari mengitari air mancur. Malam itu menjadi malam yang menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun. Atau mungkin juga hari yang terbaik baginya.

Pergi ke festival untuk pertama kalinya, mencoba permen yang dijual di kedai pinggir jalan hingga menari bersama dengan Chanyeol yang membimbingnya. Ya! Itu hal yang paling berkesan baginya. Dengan Chanyeol di sisinya sepanjang hari, sembari menikmati berbagai hal baru yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama ini, menciptakan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Baekhyun.

"Ouch!" Lalu mereka berhenti dengan Baekhyun yang membelalakkan matanya dan membekap mulutnya begitu dramatis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang tengah membungkuk -mengusap-usap kakinya yang baru saja secara tidak sengaja terinjak olehnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." kata Chanyeol masih berjongkok dan meringis. "Kau dendam padaku ya?" gerutu Chanyeol dengan wajah yang tengah merengut.

Lalu pria itu terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang begitu lucu dengan mata yang membulat. Mungkin menggoda Baekhyun akan menjadi hobinya mulai saat ini. Karena demi apapun Baekhyun yang seperti itu adalah pemandangan yang menghibur untuknya.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun merengut. "Jangan menggodaku." gerutunya dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dadanya. Alih-alih merasa kesal, ia justru merasa malu Chanyeol menggodanya seperti itu.

"Baiklah." kata Chanyeol sembari menegakkan tubuhnya. "Tetapi aku tidak janji." Lalu pria itu tertawa saat Baekhyun hendak memukulnya main-main.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan melanjutkan tarian mereka yang tertunda. Mereka membaur bersama penari lainnya yang semakin malam semakin ramai bergabung. Chanyeol menatap ke dalam manik gadis yang ada dalam dekapannya. Baekhyun terkadang tertawa begitu melakukan salah gerakan dan beberapa saat kemudian mencoba kembali fokus.

"Chanyeol, apa pekerjaanmu?" Ia bertanya untuk mengurangi keheningan yang menciptakan kegugupan untuknya.

Demi bumi dan langit, jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang saat ini. Bukannya dirinya tidak tahu Chanyeol tengah menatapnya intens sejak tadi, hanya saja ia terlalu malu untuk membalas tatapan itu.

"Aku bisa mengerjakan apapun. Aku bisa mengumpulkan kayu bakar, menjual beberapa sayuran yang bisa ku petik dan membantu pekerjaan di kedai." jawab Chanyeol. Tetapi suaranya terdengar cukup ragu saat menjawabnya.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun membolakan manik bulan sabitnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan meringis setelahnya. "Aku memang pekerja serabutan. Aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan tetap. Kau tahu mencari pekerjaan itu sulit."

Baekhyun tinggal di istana sepanjang hidupnya. Dikelilingi pengawal, pelayan dan apapun yang ia inginkan dengan mudah bisa ia dapatkan. Selama ini ia selalu hidup dalam kemewahan tanpa mengetahui jika di luar sana begitu banyak orang yang kesusahan. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang puteri.

Hampir separuh hidupnya ia habiskan dengan sia-sia memikirkan kutukan itu tanpa mempedulikan hal apapun yang ada disekitarnya. Seharusnya di usianya yang sekarang ia sudah hidup untuk mengabdi pada rakyatnya, bukan malah terpuruk seperti sampah yang tidak berguna.

"Chanyeol aku-"

"Baekhyun, aku akan menghitung sampai tiga-"

"Apa?"

Mereka telah berhenti menari entah karena apa, Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan mereka dan mendekapnya secara tiba-tiba pada dada bidangnya. Pria itu menunduk untuk berbisik pada telinganya membuat Baekhyun mengernyit dengan situasi yang tidak ia mengerti.

"-setelah hitungan ketiga, kita harus lari."

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Chanyeol menarik tangannya melalui kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah menari. Baekhyun tidak mengetahui situasi yang terjadi hanya ikut berlari dan mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak menabrak seseorang atau sesuatu. Ia mengangkat gaunnya yang menjuntai untuk mempermudah mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang lebar di depannya.

Sesekali ia mencoba memperhatikan ke belakang, ke arah tiga orang yang turut berlari di belakangnya. Dan seseorang di antara mereka bertiga terasa tidak asing dalam ingatan Baekhyun.

Sebelum ia bersiap memberitahu Chanyeol, pria itu menariknya dan membawa tubuh mereka untuk bersembunyi di lorong sempit yang gelap.

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal tetapi sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya. Tangan Chanyeol membekap mulutnya dan pria itu memberitahunya untuk diam melalui tatapan mata mereka yang terpaut.

Di belakang sana beberapa langkah kaki berlari bersahutan melewati tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Temukan gadis itu! Segera!"

Lalu derap langkah itu memudar dan menghilang entah ke mana.

Baekhyun masih diam di sana dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada dada Chanyeol dan mulutnya masih dibekap dengan tubuh yang berada dalam dekapanChanyeol.

"K-kenapa orang-orang itu mengejar kita?" Baekhyun bertanya terlebih dahulu saat dirasa kecanggungan menyelimuti mereka.

"Mereka adalah komplotan perampok di kota Exelcior. Mereka hanya menargetkan warga asing yang memasuki kota." kata Chanyeol. "Tapi satu yang tidak aku mengerti. Kenapa mereka mengejarmu? Apa kau melakukan hal yang tidak ku ketahui?"

Dan Baekhyun ingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu, saat ia menolong seorang gadis yang memecahkan beberapa tembikar dan memberikan beberapa keping koin yang ia miliki untuk mengganti kerugian. Dan ia menyadari jika salah satu pria yang mengejarnya tadi adalah si pemilik kedai tembikar itu.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya saat Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya dengan tangan yang bertaut di depan dadanya. Ia merasakan kegelisahan gadis itu. Seperti anak kecil yang kedapatan mencuri sesuatu. Membuat Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya sebagai reaksi geli.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya kau tidak terluka." kata Chanyeol mengakhiri kegelisahan Baekhyun. "Kita akan pulang sekarang."

Siapapun tolong Baekhyun karena detak jantungnya yang menggila nyaris meledak dalam sesuatu yang terasa menggelitik.

Bisakah ia menggambarkan kalimat Chanyeol sebagai bentuk kekhawatiran padanya? Dan jangan lupakan bagaimana Chanyeol tersenyum padanya. Menimbulkan getaran aneh tapi memiliki sensasi menyenangkan dalam diri Baekhyun.

Srak!

Mereka tersentak dan secara refleks Chanyeol kembali mendekap Baekhyun saat bunyi langkah kaki kembali terdengar mendekat.

Dengan perlahan kepala Baekhyun mendongak dan dunianya seolah berhenti detik itu juga. Tatapan mereka bertaut dengan ujung hidung yang baru saja dengan tidak disangka bersentuhan satu sama lain. Saat Baekhyun mendongak, saat itu juga Chanyeol menunduk. Membuat semua kalimat yang siap ia lontarkan tertelan sia-sia.

"Chanyeol."

Suara itu mengejutkan dua insan yang sepersekian detik lalu masih berada dalam dunia mereka berdua.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya mencari asal suara yang terdengar begitu familiar di telinganya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Chanyeol mendengus, Baekhyun bahkan mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia turut keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan memastikan siapa pria yang baru saja memanggil nama Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, ayo kita pergi." kata Chanyeol begitu dingin sembari menarik lengannya begitu saja.

Disana seorang pria tua dengan rambut yang sudah memutih berdiri dengan nafas tersengal sedang menatap ke arah mereka. Bahkan sebelum Baekhyun bertanya Chanyeol sudah membawanya menjauh dengan begitu kasar. Begitu berbeda dengan Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu.

Kakinya yang kecil berusaha mengimbangi langkah Chanyeol yang begitu cepat dan tidak sekalipun mengindahkan panggilannya. Seketika itu membuat Baekhyun takut karena pria itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Hanya menariknya begitu kasar dan tidak menoleh padanya sedikitpun. Dan semua terjadi setelah pria tua yang tadi memanggil namanya.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Chanyeol memacu cepat kudanya. Rahangnya mengepal dengan tatapan dingin pada kedua matanya. Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa hubungan Chanyeol dengan pria tua itu? Mengapa Chanyeol yang lembut berubah menakutkan setelah melihat pria tua itu.

Baekhyun meraih tangan kanan Chanyeol yang tengah mencengkram tali kekang ke dalam tangannya yang mungil. Berusaha mengalirkan pria itu sedikit ketenangan. Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol menarik talinya membuat laju kuda hitamnya memelan.

Pria itu menghela nafasnya kasar. Dan Baekhyun yang duduk di depannya memalingkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap pria itu.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Ia bertanya sembari menenangkan pria itu dengan mengusap lengannya. "Dan siapa pria tadi?"

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk bernafas dengan dahi yang mengernyit tajam. "Aku membencinya, Baekhyun. Aku membencinya." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dengan masih membuka mulutnya untuk mengatur nafasnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa Baekhyun katakan selain menenangkan Chanyeol dengan usapan pada lengannya. Baekhyun tau saat ini Chanyeol membutuhkan sebuah tangan untuk menenangkannya. Jadi ia putuskan hanya diam dan menunggu pria itu jika saja ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbagi semua masalahnya.

e)(o

Setelah mereka tiba di rumah, Baekhyun dibuat khawatir karena suhu tubuh Chanyeol yang jauh dari kata normal. Pria itu berkeringat dengan wajah pucat pasi juga tubuh yang terlihat lebih lemah dari biasanya.

Jadi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain merawat pria itu dengan pengetahuan ala kadarnya. Merawat orang sakit tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Karena ia tidak pernah diijinkan bersentuhan dengan orang lain, selain kedua orang tuanya tentu saja.

Dengan mengandalkan instingnya, Baekhyun memanaskan air untuk membuat sesuatu yang hangat dan semangkuk bubur sederhana.

"Chanyeol, ayo makanlah." kata Baekhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tetapi pria itu enggan membuka matanya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuat obat penawar demam. Dan kau melarangku memanggil tabib. Jadi, setidaknya makanlah ini."

Chanyeol masih bergeming di ranjangnya. Pria itu bernafas begitu tenang. Mungkinkan ia tidur?

Saat Baekhyun hendak beranjak dari kursinya, helaan nafas berat terdengar, menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendapati Chanyeol kini membuka matanya sembari menatap langit-langit.

"Oh, mungkin kau ingin sendiri? Maafkan aku karena terlalu berisik. Aku akan pergi-"

"Baekhyun boleh aku memelukmu?" sela Chanyeol cepat. Menimbulkan bulatan pada manik bulan sabit Baekhyun. "Hanya memeluk. Aku tidak bermaksud mencari kesempatan. Hanya...ku mohon."

Baekhyun menelan salivanya gugup. Ajakan Chanyeol tentu saja terlalu mengejutkan untuknya. Ini pertama kali seseorang mengatakan permintaannya secara terang-terangan padanya. Terutama seorang pria yang dalam benaknya digambarkan sebagai sang cinta sejatinya.

Bukannya bermaksud berpikiran aneh. Hey, lagi pula apa yang harus ia pikirkan? Hanya saja ajakan itu menimbulkan detakan gila pada jantungnya. Ia hanya takut Chanyeol menyadarinya dan membuatnya mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun duduk di sisi ranjang setelah meletakkan nampan di kursi yang tadi ia duduki. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya tepat di sisi Chanyeol yang dengan cepat melingkarkan lengan kokohnya di sekeliling tubuh Baekhyun.

Ia menahan nafasnya sejenak untuk meredam keterkejutannya akan perlakuan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba.

"Hanya sebentar. Biarkan tetap seperti ini." gumam Chanyeol di ceruk lehernya. Baekhyun melupakan kegugupannya saat merasakan suhu tubuh Chanyeol yang jauh dari kata normal. Suhunya begitu dingin dengan gigil pada sekujur tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol, kau demam." gumam Baekhyun dalam keterkejutan. "Aku akan memanaskan air. Tunggu-"

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya sebagai jawaban agar Baekhyun tetap di sisinya. Suaranya begitu parau saat bergumam, "Aku membencinya."

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tetap dalam posisinya dan bertindak sebagai pendengar. "Ingin bercerita?"

"Besok." lirih Chanyeol. "Besok adalah hari peringatan kematiannya."

"Siapa?"

"Ibuku."

Baekhyun membulatkan maniknya untuk suatu fakta yang baru ia ketahui. Jadi Chanyeol adalah seorang piatu?

"Aku menyesal mendengarnya." kata Baekhyun penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa."

Mereka saling berdiam diri dan fokus pada pikiran masing-masing. Baekhyun ingin bertanya lebih jauh tetapi ia tidak memiliki hak untuk melakukannya. Ia cukup tahu diri jika masalah keluarga memang menjadi topik yang begitu sensitif dan tidak seharusnya ia menggali lebih jauh.

Jadi ia hanya diam dan menunggu entah apa itu.

Hingga suara nafas yang teratur mengalihkan lamunannya. Chanyeol sudah menjemput alam mimpinya.

Pria itu tidur dengan wajah polos yang terlihat bagaikan anak kecil. Bibirnya terbuka seukuran jari kelingking dengan mata bulatnya yang terpejam juga nafas yang berhembus teratur.

Satu hal yang baru benar-benar Baekhyun sadari. Chanyeol memiliki paras yang begitu tampan terlebih jika diperhatikan dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Tanpa cela. Begitu sempurna serupa titisan dewa.

Dengan dahi yang indah, alisnya yang tebal, dan hidung yang mancung dilengkapi dengan tulang pipinya yang tinggi. Juga belahan bibir yang begitu penuh dan berwarna merah seperti buah apel.

Sebersit pemikiran tidak senonoh melintas dengan lancang di otak Baekhyun. Bagaimana jika bibir itu mencium miliknya. Akankah mereka benar-benar sepasang insan yang ditakdirkan bersama untuk disebut dengan cinta sejati?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menyadari, dirinya telah jatuh kedalam pesona Chanyeol dan tidak dapat melepaskan dirinya lagi. Tapi apakah Chanyeol merasakan hal yang sama dengannya? Perasaan asing yang tidak dapat diungkapkan namun terasa begitu istimewa.

Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasakan kegelisahan pada hati kecilnya. Ia merasa takut entah untuk alasan apa. Ia diliputi kecemasan pada satu nama yang kini memenuhi ruang dalam benaknya. Chanyeol.

e)(o

Park Bom menyeringai lebar sembari menggoyangkan gelas di tangannya. Masih menatap wanita lain yang berdiri di hadapannya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Seharusnya tidak ada lagi yang perlu mereka bicarakan, tetapi adiknya masih betah berdiri dengan tatapan sendu yang dilayangkan untuknya. Dan Park Bom membenci itu.

"Kau akan diam di sana untuk menatapku seperti itu selamanya?" Ia bertanya walau ia sendiri tidak terlalu peduli pada jawabannya.

Park Bom mendecih dan memainkan kukunya yang panjang di depan wajahnya.

"Aku ke sini untuk mengingatkanmu sekali lagi. Sebaiknya kau hentikan semua kebencian ini. Biarkan Baekhyun hidup normal dan bahagia bersama orang tuanya." Wanita itu memohon kembali walau sudah ia lakukan sedari tadi.

"Aku tahu kau masih memiliki sisi lembut dalam dirimu. Jadi hentikan semua ini. Pembalasan dendam tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun." Ia menjelaskan kembali. Berusaha mengingatkan kakaknya yang sudah kelewat batas.

Tapi Park Bom yang keras kepala sudah terlanjur diliputi kebencian yang begitu mendarah daging dalam hatinya. Ia ingin menyelesaikan semua dengan caranya walau apa yang dikatakan adiknya benar.

Ia masih memiliki setitik rasa kasihan pada si malang Baekhyun. Tapi...

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan semua." Park Bom mengendikkan bahunya. "Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, sayang."

Han Jiwon mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa kakaknya yang dulu begitu menjaga dan melindunginya kini tidak jauh berbeda dengan jelmaan malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Kenapa kau begitu berubah? Rasa cintamu telah membutakanmu." Han Jiwon menatap Park Bom yang diam mematung dengan tatapan mata yang berkelana.

"Kau ingat saat orang tua kita meninggal, Raja Minki yang merawat kita dan menganggap kita seperti anak-anaknya. Di saat orang lain memandang kita sebelah mata, beliau menerima kita yang terlahir istimewa."

"Hentikan!"

"Ku mohon hentikan semua ini. Atau semua orang akan tersakiti nantinya. Baekhyun, Raja dan Ratu dan juga...kau."

Park Bom berdecih. "Kau peduli padaku? Ku pikir kau ada di pihak Minho."

"Aku tidak berpihak pada siapapun. Aku hanya ingin semuanya kembali seperti dulu. Seperti yang seharusnya."

Park Bom mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari tatapan adiknya yang tengah memohon padanya. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia begitu merindukan adiknya.

Merindukan masa-masa di mana mereka masih bersama untuk saling melindungi setelah kematian kedua orang tua mereka.

"Ku mohon hentikan sebelum kau terluka lebih jauh-"

Krak Krak~

Perhatian Park Bom teralihkan begitu gagak hitam itu kembali datang dan hinggap pada lengannya.

Ia diam mencoba mendengarkan semua informasi yang disampaikan.

Lalu matanya berubah memerah dengan tatapan tajam yang ditujukan pada Han Jiwon yang masih belum memahami apa yang terjadi.

Jemarinya mengepal dan ia melempar gelasnya pada dinding batu hingga pecah tak berbentuk. Bersamaan dengan burung gagak yang terbang menjauh karena terkejut akan reaksi sang tuan.

"Kau ingin membodohiku? Pergi kau!" Park Bom melangkah cepat mendekati adiknya untuk meraih lehernya ke dalam cengkraman tangannya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau pikir kau bisa membodohiku?! Merayuku dengan semua kalimat manismu lalu saat aku luluh kau akan mengangkat pedangmu. Begitu?!"

Han Jiwon membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak paham apa yang dikatakan kakaknya barusan tetapi ia mengerti saat ia mendengar suara teriakan beberapa prajurit dari luar sana.

"Apa Minho yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini? Baiklah tunggu pembalasanku." Park Bom menyeringai lalu melepaskan cengkramannya pada leher sang adik untuk pergi keluar tanpa mengindahkan teriakan adiknya yang memanggil namanya berkali-kali.

Di luar terdapat puluhan penjaga istana yang mengepung tempatnya. Tidak sulit untuk Park Bom menghentikan semuanya. Hanya dalam beberapa gerakan tangan semua tubuh prajurit yang mengepungnya berubah kaku seperti patung batu.

"Kau pikir siapa yang kau ajak bermain-main?"

e)(o

Pagi itu Chanyeol terbangun lebih dahulu karena rasa haus yang menderanya. Ia membuka matanya dan menemukan Baekhyun masih terlelap dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu begitu menggemaskan dengan wajah tidurnya. Bagaimana bibir itu terbuka memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya juga dahi yang mengernyit lucu tak luput dari perhatian Chanyeol.

Ia bahkan melupakan niat awalnya untuk mengambil air karena masih sibuk memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terlelap secara diam-diam.

Bibirnya tanpa sadar membentuk senyum dan sesuatu di dalam dirinya merasakan hal asing namun masih cukup familiar.

Sudah hampir sebulan mereka tinggal bersama tapi hari ini adalah pertama kali Chanyeol memperhatikan gadis itu dari jarak sedekat ini. Baekhyun memiliki hidung mungil yang lucu, dan bibir tipis yang mengagumkan.

Baekhyun adalah gadis cantik dengan perawakan mungil. Membuat sesuatu dalam diri Chanyeol bersikap ingin selalu melindunginya. Dan perasaan itu muncul tanpa ia sadari.

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya untuk mendongak membuat sesuatu terjatuh dari atas dahinya.

Handuk.

Handuk putih kecil yang tidak asing lagi bagi Chanyeol. Handuk putih milik kakeknya yang selalu digunakan ibunya dulu saat ia jatuh demam. Sebelumnya ia kehilangan handuk ini tetapi bagaimana Baekhyun bisa menemukannya? Chanyeol meremat handuk itu dan merasakan hatinya menghangat.

Saat Chanyeol mengenang masa kecilnya, Baekhyun menggeliat dan membuka matanya. Gadis itu tiba-tiba bangun saat mendapati hari di luar sudah siang. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya heran.

"Maaf aku bangun kesiangan. Kau pasti sudah lapar, ya?" Baekhyun turun dari ranjang dengan gerakan cepat seolah ia tengah dikejar seseorang.

"Ah, bagaimana demammu?" Ia bertanya sembari menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah lebih baik."

"Syukurlah. Aku akan menyiapkan bubur-"

Belum sempat Baekhyun melangkah menjauh, Chanyeol mencekal lengannya. "Aku sudah lebih baik. Dan ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Baekhyun menurut dan duduk kembali di pinggir ranjang. Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya dan mulai menyampaikan apa yang mengganjal di pikirannya sejak tadi.

"Di mana kau mendapatkan ini?" Ia bertanya sambil mengulurkan handuk putih itu di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Itu...eung aku...aku menemukannya di laci meja dapur. Apa aku menggunakan handuk yang salah? Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya dan menatap Baekhyun yang menunduk merasa begitu bersalah untuk satu hal yang bahkan tidak salah sama sekali. Chanyeol hanya ingin bertanya bukan menuding dirinya untuk suatu hal yang bahkan membuat Chanyeol tersentuh alih-alih merasa marah.

"Terima kasih." gumam Chanyeol. Menarik tangan ranting Baekhyun dan membungkusnya ke dalam kepalan tangannya yang besar.

Baekhyun menatapnya penuh pertanyaan. "Uh? Mengapa?"

"Kau menemukan handuk ini. Ini sangat berarti untukku. Terima kasih."

"Aku menemukannya begitu saja." Baekhyun terkekeh lucu. "Aku akan membuat bubur. Kau ingin sesuatu?"

"Sore ini maukah kau ikut denganku ke suatu tempat?"

Baekhyun termenung sejenak memikirkan ajakan Chanyeol lalu mengangguk setelahnya.

e)(o

Baekhyun tidak tahu kemana Chanyeol mengajaknya pergi, yang ia tahu mereka berjalan menuju dataran yang lebih tinggi. Chanyeol membawa sebotol anggur yang dibungkus dengan sebuah kain di tangannya sedangkan Baekhyun mengikuti pria itu dari belakang.

Saat di tengah perjalanan, Chanyeol sesekali akan berhenti sejenak untuk memetik beberapa tangkai bunga liar yang bermekaran cantik dengan warna yang berbeda-beda. Dan sekali lagi Baekhyun tidak tahu untuk apa Chanyeol membawa semua itu.

Chanyeol berhenti saat tiba di sebuah padang rumput yang luas dipenuhi dengan berbagai ilalang yang tinggi. Di tengah padang rumput terdapat sebuah pohon yang berdiri sendiri. Dan Baekhyun dibuat terpukau oleh pemandangan yang disuguhkan dari hamparan padang rumput.

Ia menggumam dalam hatinya, tidak menyadari Chanyeol yang berdiri jauh di depannya menatapnya sembari terkekeh geli. "Ayo, kita harus pergi ke bawah pohon itu." kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali mengikuti pria itu. Tidak terlalu jauh untuk mencapai pohon itu. Hanya saja tinggi ilalang yang hampir menyamai tinggi bahu Baekhyun menyulitkannya untuk berjalan. Setelah mereka sampai, Chanyeol meletakkan botol anggurnya di atas sebuah batu dan mengikat bunga yang telah ia petik dengan ilalang kering.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati sebuah gundukan tanah yang diselimuti rumput liar lalu meletakkan karangan bunganya tepat di atasnya. Dan Baekhyun baru menyadari jika gundukan tanah itu adalah sebuah makam dari ibu Chanyeol.

"Ibu dia Baekhyun." kata Chanyeol menatap gundukan tanah itu. "Baekhyun ini ibuku."

Baekhyun mendekat pada Chanyeol dan merengut pada pria itu. "Kau tidak memberitahuku kita akan kemari. Setidaknya aku bisa menyiapkan bunga atau sesuatu."

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat bagaimana Baekhyun mencebik dan memicing kearahnya seperti anak kecil.

"Halo, aku Baekhyun. Maaf aku tidak tahu jika Chanyeol akan mengajakku ke sini. Jadi aku tidak menyiapkan apapun." kata Baekhyun sembari mengelus permukaan makam. "Aku sering mendengar tentangmu dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol bilang kau pandai menari. Aku percaya itu karena Chanyeol menari dengan sangat bagus."

Pergerakan Baekhyun tak sekalipun terlewatkan dari perhatian Chanyeol. Kalimat gadis itu tanpa sadar membuatnya menghangat. Baekhyun adalah gadis yang ceria dan begitu tulus. Membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengulas senyumnya.

e)(o

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya selagi Chanyeol melakukan ritual terakhir dengan menyiramkan anggur di atas makam ibunya.

Hari mulai beranjak sore dengan langit yang dihiasi bias jingga dan merah yang begitu indah. Baekhyun menatap bagaimana matahari mulai tenggelam di arah barat secara perlahan.

Kakinya melangkah berusaha melihat pemandangan itu dari dekat. Seperti terhipnotis oleh keindahan yang diberikan, Baekhyun melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Ia melangkah dan sesekali berlari kecil dengan gaun yang ia jinjing untuk memudahkannya melangkah diantara ilalang.

Semakin dekat dan Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya sebelum sebuah lengan merengkuh perutnya dengan begitu erat. Membuat Baekhyun tersentak seolah tersadar dari sesuatu.

"Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentakan Chanyeol menyadarkannya bahwa tepat beberapa langkah di depannya terdapat sebuah tebing curam.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya lalu terisak. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan merasa bingung dan terkejut atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau berlari seperti seseorang tengah mengejarmu? Astaga! Jika aku terlambat kau akan..."

Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan perkataannya melainkan membawa Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. Ia yakin Baekhyun begitu terkejut dan takut karena bentakannya tadi. Ia menarik nafasnya untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat karena ia pun merasakan ketakutan yang sama.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menjauhi jurang itu namun tubuh gadis itu gemetar jadi ia mengangkatnya dalam gendongan lengannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya terkejut jadi aku meninggikan suaraku." gumam Chanyeol pada gadis yang menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk lehernya.

Ia menggendong tubuh Baekhyun menjauh dari tebing untuk kembali ke rumah mereka. Hari mulai gelap dan jalanan menuju rumah mulai diselimuti kegelapan. Chanyeol menenangkan gadis itu bahwa semua tidak apa-apa.

Tanpa siapapun tahu jika di tempatnya Park Bom mengepalkan tangannya karena rencananya untuk segera membunuh Baekhyun baru saja yang digagalkan oleh Chanyeol.

e)(o

Langit mulai gelap dan Kyungsoo baru saja tiba di makam. Ia membawa seikat bunga di tangannya, dan terkejut mendapati di makam sudah berisi karangan bunga dan sebotol anggur yang tergeletak berantakan di tanah. Isinya yang telah berceceran di atas rumput dan daun juga meresap dalam tanah membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya.

"Sudah lama berlalu, tapi ia masih belum bisa melepaskanmu." gumamnya pada gundukan tanah yang telah berisi dua rangkaian bunga.

Setelah memanjatkan doa, ia bergegas pergi dari makam untuk mengunjungi seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk memastikan jika semua baik-baik saja.

Karena botol anggur yang tergeletak di tanah adalah pertanda yang tidak baik baginya.

 **TBC**

Long time no see :)

Happy Chen Day :* Maaf untuk keterlambatannya hehe..

FF ini update bareng kakak-kakak kece : Azova10, blood type-b, Ohlan94, pandananaa, hyurien92, silvievienoy96, dandelionleon, gloomy rosemary.

Jangan lupa Review ya^^

Pyoongg~

ChiakiBee


End file.
